


Metamorfose

by magicbeings



Category: My Chemical Romance, Placebo
Genre: Drama, Final Feliz, Fluffy, HIV, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbeings/pseuds/magicbeings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard é condenado a uma sentença de serviços comunitários por praticar <i>bullying<i> em Frank, que é gay. Para piorar um pouco as coisas, ele acaba tendo que cumprir essa sentença na mesma instituição que Frank também é voluntário: uma casa de apoio a portadores de HIV. Lá ele acaba conhecendo pessoas muito especiais que começam a mudar suas opiniões e sua visão de mundo e, de quebra, é obrigado a passar mais tempo ao lado de Frank.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso por volta de 2010 e postei originalmente nos antigos fóruns do Orkut, que, aliás, RIP. Repostei aqui porque alguns leitores daquela época vinham me pedir fanfics antigas e eu resolvi disponibilizar todas aqui de uma vez. (:
> 
> Então, seja você um novo leitor ou alguém daquelas longínquas épocas, seja bem vindo. Boa leitura!
> 
> (E se alguém quiser falar comigo: twitter e tumblr.)

O tribunal encontrava-se relativamente cheio, uma vez sendo aquele caso – apesar de pequeno e, aparentemente, sem nenhuma importância – muito citado na mídia e motivo de manifestações por toda a cidade.

O banco dos réus era ocupado por um garoto de seus dezoito anos, talvez um pouco mais, que possuía cabelos negros pedindo por um corte e a pele branca, quase transparente. Seus olhos verdes exalavam medo, e ao mesmo tempo coragem e sua face demonstrava conflito. Vestia um terno acinzentado e sentava-se com a postura reta, visivelmente tentando passar uma boa impressão ao juiz.

No lado oposto do tribunal estava a advogada da acusação, que se preparava para ouvir a sentença do juiz, sendo aquele um caso de pouca duração. Ao seu lado seu cliente exibia vários hematomas e cortes espalhados pela pele amorenada, e repuxava o _piercing_ que exibia nos lábios, nervoso.

O juiz então adentrou a corte, fazendo com que todos se levantassem de seus assentos em seu respeito. Quando este se assentou, todas as pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento, bem como o réu e a acusação, sentaram-se novamente, também. O homem juntou algumas folhas de papel e as bateu na mesa, alinhando-as. Então pigarreou e iniciou seu discurso, a atenção de todos presa a suas palavras:

\- O fato de Gerard Way alegar ser culpado pelos vários ataques, morais e físicos, contra Frank Iero não diminui ou muda as conseqüências do acontecido. Ainda me pergunto como poderia acontecer de dois jovens, aparentemente saudáveis e de boa família, que deveriam agora terminar o colegial e partir então para uma boa faculdade, acabarem aqui, neste tribunal. – o juiz fez uma pausa, encarando os dois meninos, que apenas permaneceram em silêncio – eu entendo o quão estranho aos olhos de um rapaz como Gerard Way pode ser ver outro rapaz assumindo tão deliberadamente o seu modo de vida _diferente_. Entendo, por tanto, o porquê de este garoto ter se sentido tão incomodado a ponto de perder o controle – algumas pessoas que assistiam ao julgamento mexeram-se em suas cadeiras, incomodadas – porém, como disse, isso não reduz a gravidade da situação. Para tanto, Gerard Arthur Way, essa corte aceita sua alegação como culpado por este crime. Por sua pouca idade e por não ter antecedentes criminais, e também por ter sido provocado, você cumprirá sua sentença em liberdade. Deverá cumprir quinhentas horas de serviço à comunidade, a ser orientado posteriormente sobre o local e a hora.

O Juiz bateu seu martelo na mesa, dando a deixa para que todos começassem a cochichar, fosse para criticar ou aprovar a sentença do juiz.

 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you have the time to listen to me whine   
> about nothing and everything all at once?”  
> \- Basket Case – Green Day

Um fino raio de sol invadia o quarto, até então escuro, penetrando por uma pequena falha nas venezianas, e iluminava o cômodo, nos permitindo enxergar os pôsteres nas paredes e os livros e roupas no chão. E o garoto adormecido na cama de solteiro, embrulhado em muitas cobertas para proteger-lhe do frio que fazia naquele início de ano.

Subitamente uma música alta invadiu o local, e logo percebemos que ela vinha do celular do garoto. Este gemeu embaixo das cobertas e esticou sua mão para desligar o despertador. Permaneceu em total silêncio por alguns minutos, acredito que se conformando em acordar tão cedo em um sábado frio como aquele. Por fim, jogou as cobertas para o lado e sentiu-se arrepiar com o frio que tocou sua pele. Sentou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se e bocejando, levantando logo em seguida. Pisou sem querer em uma caneta que jazia no chão, machucando a planta dos pés e soltando um palavrão. Para sua própria segurança, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao interruptor de luz, iluminando o local agora por completo.

Sentiu os olhos arderem pelo contato súbito com a luz, e os fechou por um momento, até que estes se acostumassem. Atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, pensando no que seria apropriado vestir numa ocasião como aquela. Depois de procurar seu jeans preto pelo guarda-roupa todo e acabar encontrando-o embaixo da cama, por fim, ele deixou o quarto, com a mochila nas costas. Fez sua higiene matinal, engoliu algumas bolachas e deixou um bilhete para que sua mãe, que ainda dormia, soubesse que ele já havia saído.

Sabia que estava atrasado e nem por isso caminhou mais rápido até o carro, onde ligou a música e, calmamente, acendeu um cigarro, que tragou enquanto observava o mapa que imprimira da _internet_ , tentando memorizá-lo e descobrir o melhor caminho para a Casa _Saint Martin_ para portadores de HIV. Por fim apagou o cigarro e ligou o carro, sabendo que não poderia se dar ao luxo de se atrasar mais.

A _St. Martin_ ficava a cerca de quinze minutos do centro da cidade, portanto não demorou tanto para que o garoto chegasse lá. Durante todo o caminho fez o que andara fazendo desde que recebera sua sentença: se condenar por aquele pequeno momento de falta de controle. Tudo bem que Iero o estivera provocando com aquelas roupas justas e aqueles trejeitos afeminados todos, enfim. Sem contar os comentários que fazia e aqueles garotos como ele indo buscá-lo no colégio. Ele não tinha que agüentar toda aquela viadagem no _seu_ colégio, afinal.

E bem, como é que seria esperado reagir a um garoto gay que faz insinuações a respeito de sua sexualidade? E que... _Por deus_ , como ele odiava pensar nisso... O beija, sem seu consentimento? Esperavam o que? Que ele dissesse que _gostara_ disso e queria mais? Não, _não mesmo_.

Isso realmente explicava sua reação. Mas não justificava. Ele podia ter respirado fundo e não ter feito nada, mas ele e seu maldito pavio curto _tinham_ que entrar em ação logo naquele momento, e ele tinha que espancar o garoto até que um monitor aparecesse e os separassem. E a maldita bicha _tinha_ que alegar agressão moral e física e processá-lo. E por tudo isso, agora ele _tinha_ que trabalhar naquela casa de veados aidéticos todos os sábados durante dois anos.

Estacionou na frente do lugar que, segundo o mapa, deveria ser a tal _St. Martin_. Era uma casa grande, de esquina, com um jardim bem cuidado e muitas janelas. Era amarelo claro e exibia janelas em um tom de marrom avermelhado, da mesma cor dos portões que a cercavam. Uma pequena placa fixada na grama do jardim indicava que aquela era realmente a casa que Gerard procurava.

Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, que indicava serem nove e quinze. Ele estava quinze minutos atrasado. Respirou fundo e abriu a porta do veículo, permitindo que o ar frio da manhã queimasse-lhe a face. Depois de trancar o carro, caminhou a passos lentos até o pequeno portão de ferro que estava entreaberto. Atravessou o jardim, reparando em um homem que cortava algumas folhas de um arbusto utilizando uma tesoura de poda. Era alto e magro e tinha a cabeça raspada, aparentava ter uns cinqüenta e poucos anos. Enquanto perguntava-se se seria aquele um voluntário ou um paciente, este lhe sorriu e desejou bom-dia, ao que foi respondido por um frio acenar de cabeça.

Quando finalmente chegou à porta, apertou a campainha, esperando que alguém viesse atendê-lo, mesmo que soubesse que era provável que a porta estivesse destrancada. Alguns momentos depois ouviu o barulho de passos apressados do outro lado, e por fim a porta se abriu, revelando uma mulher um tanto quanto peculiar.

Tinha estatura mediana e era magra, seus cabelos eram lisos e cortados em um modelo _channel_ , em um tom de vermelho vinho e suas roupas eram um tanto estampadas e coloridas demais para alguém de sua idade – cerca de sessenta anos, Gerard achava. Usava um avental multicolorido, no qual enxugava as mãos freneticamente. Sua expressão era séria, mas nem por isso antipática.

\- Pois não? – disse unindo as sobrancelhas.

\- Bom dia, a senhora deve ser a Sra. Lee, correto? – a mulher assentiu, ainda confusa – muito prazer, sou Gerard Way.

Estava tentando ser simpático e diplomático, afinal teria que passar ali o resto dos sábados de sua adolescência, mas sua vontade mesmo era de mandá-la à merda.

\- Oh, _é claro!_ O jovem Sr. Way, como pude esquecer-me? – sorriu doce, saindo da frente da porta para que Gerard pudesse entrar, e fazendo sinal para que este o fizesse.

A Sra. Lee adorava quando a justiça lhe mandava esses pequenos delinqüentes juvenis para ajudar-lhe com aqueles doentes. Eles sempre saiam _completamente_ mudados e vendo a vida de uma forma diferente.

Adentraram a sala da casa, que era mobiliada com poltronas que não combinavam entre si, e decorada com quadros que pareciam ter sido pintados por crianças de primário. Ora, devia ter sido a casa de uma família rica, a julgar pela arquitetura. Havia duas escadas que ligavam o térreo ao primeiro andar, cada uma por um lado da sala, formando quase que um círculo. Entre as duas estava uma pequena porta de madeira, que era para onde eles se encaminhavam. Enquanto a Sr. Lee abria a porta, Gerard pôde ler na plaquinha em sua frente “ _coordenação_ ”.

A sala era pequena e tinha apenas uma janela, o que a tornava abafada também. Era ocupada quase que completamente por uma escrivaninha e alguns arquivos, sobrando espaço somente para as cadeiras, que tinham de ser empurradas para que fosse possível caminhar ali dentro.

A Sra. Lee deu a volta na mesa e pegou uma pasta um tanto amarelada de dentro de uma gaveta. Enquanto procurava uma folha específica dentro dela, disse:

\- Você terá de assinar isso todos os sábados ao entrar e ao sair, para comprovar que cumpriu todas as suas quinhentas horas – entregou-lhe a folha e uma caneta – _aqui_. Preencha o cabeçalho e depois a hora e o seu nome na primeira linha. Quando sair escreve a segunda, e assim por diante.

Gerard assentiu, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras para visitante, a fim de começar a preencher seu formulário.

\- Eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer, mas de qualquer forma mandarei alguém aqui para te mostrar a casa e dizer-te o que fazer – deixou então a sala, fechando a porta em seguida.

Gerard passou alguns minutos preenchendo seu nome, endereço, telefone e afins na pequena folha. Enquanto terminava de escrever a hora, ouviu a porta abrir e uma voz conhecida dizer-lhe bom dia. _Maldição_. Respirou fundo, e terminou de escrever, convencendo a si mesmo que não iria se exaltar. Ergueu então os olhos, encontrando os castanho-esverdeados de Frank Iero a sua frente.

\- Bom dia, _Iero_.

Frank sorriu inocentemente. Podia ver que Gerard tinha ódio no olhar, mas a coisa que menos queria do garoto é que este o odiasse pelo que fizera. Ele podia ter agüentado aquilo calado se quisesse, mas Gerard precisava aprender que o mundo não girava ao redor dele. Que, na verdade, existia um mundo muito maior e diferente lá fora que ele não conhecia, e precisava conhecer. E aceitar as diferenças que existem nesse mundo, sem se incomodar com o que as pessoas fazem de suas vidas. Ele queria que Gerard visse que não importava se é homem ou mulher, branco ou negro, gordo ou magro _ou o que fosse_ , somos todos seres humanos, suscetíveis a erros e acertos, e, _principalmente_ , abençoados com o livre arbítrio. E ele achava que nada melhor para fazer Gerard aprender isso do que um grande tapa na cara como esse.

Mal sabia ele que estava totalmente certo.

\- Terminou de preencher o formulário? – Gerard concordou com a cabeça, ainda fuzilando o menor com os olhos – então me dê aqui para que eu possa guardá-lo.

Gerard não se deu ao trabalho de esticar a mão para entregar-lhe a folha, então Frank inclinou-se por cima deste para fazê-lo. Deu a volta na mesa então, abrindo a gaveta e começando a guardar a folha na pasta.

\- Não sabia que era voluntário aqui – Gerard comentou, observando um ponto fixo na parede.

\- Desde os quatorze anos – Frank respondeu distraidamente enquanto guardava a pasta na gaveta e a fechava – sabe como funciona o local?

\- Você tem alguma coisa a ver com _esse_ ter sido o lugar escolhido para o cumprimento da minha pena? – Gerard virou a cabeça rapidamente para encarar o menor, as sobrancelhas unidas.

Frank riu gostosamente.

\- _É claro que não, Way._ Agora, você sabe como funciona o local? – sustentou o olhar de Gerard, sorrindo de canto de boca.

\- Não – o maior respondeu secamente, virando a cabeça para o ponto fixo na parede novamente.

Frank respirou fundo e arrastou a cadeira para que pudesse sentar.

\- A St. Martin existe a cerca de trinta anos, e existe por dois motivos. Inicialmente por que na época em que foi criada, o preconceito para com os portadores de HIV era muito maior, por ser considerada uma doença existente apenas entre os homossexuais – Gerard grunhiu algo como ‘ _tsc_ ’ e Frank o ignorou, continuando sua explicação – o que fazia com que quem se descobrisse soro positivo perdesse seu emprego, família, amigos... A proposta era que estes pudessem vir morar aqui. Hoje em dia apenas os antigos moradores aqui permanecem, com algumas exceções, é claro, que são aquelas pessoas que estão bem o bastante para deixar o hospital, mas não o suficiente para viverem sozinhas, sem o apoio da família, que é algo que acontece bastante...

\- Mas – Gerard o interrompeu – quando você diz os “antigos moradores” quer dizer que eles são _velhos_? Quero dizer, pessoas com essa _doença_ não deveriam morrer cedo e tudo mais?

Frank balançou negativamente a cabeça.

\- A expectativa de vida de alguém com o vírus HIV que faça o tratamento corretamente é de cerca de 65 anos – Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas, visivelmente espantado – como eu ia dizendo, agora a casa é utilizada pelos pacientes que vivem no interior e precisam vir para cá durante alguns dias para comparecer ao médico. Estes, para que não precisem pagar um hotel, podem passar essas noites na casa - Frank parou por um instante antes de continuar, explicando os horários da casa e outros pequenos detalhes como esse – Agora vou te mostrar a casa. A princípio lhe parecerá um tanto confusa, mas com o tempo se acostuma.

Gerard levantou a contragosto. Tinha absorvido metade, talvez nem isso, do que o menino falara até agora. Ia ser um trabalho realmente entediante. E irritante, visto que além de agüentar Frank Iero na escola todos os dias, teria de agüentá-lo ali, aos sábados.

Deixaram o escritório abafado e sentiram o choque térmico ao adentrar a sala espaçosa e bem ventilada. Frank caminhou até o centro da sala, onde algumas pessoas ocupavam poltronas, e Gerard o seguiu. O mais novo então o apresentou para algumas das pessoas que ocupavam os lugares nas poltronas: uma mulher que trazia seu filho de cinco anos todos os meses para o médico e se hospedava na casa; Terry, que aparentava ter uns sessenta anos e tinha cara de alguém fraco, e um outro senhor que atendia por Jack, mas este era um tanto mais novo, só morava ali pois não tinha quem cuidasse dele em sua família.

Frank mostrou então a cozinha onde algumas pessoas já começavam a preparar o almoço e logo depois subiram ao primeiro e ao segundo andar, onde Gerard foi apresentado a inúmeros outros moradores e voluntários. Estes andares eram ocupados por cerca de dez quartos cada, sendo que alguns eram equipados com todo o equipamento hospitalar.

\- Mas _afinal_ , o que eu terei de fazer aqui? – Gerard perguntou finalmente, emburrado e cansado de andar para lá e para cá fingindo estar feliz para todas aquelas pessoas.

\- _Tudo_. Ajuda a limpar, lavar, cozinhar, dar remédios, cuidar deles, atender a porta... Mas principalmente, _dar carinho_. Você vê gente como o Jack, ninguém da família quer assumir o encargo, então só vem visitá-lo cerca de uma vez por mês. _O nosso maior trabalho é fazê-los sentirem-se amados._

Gerard deixou escapar uma risada, mas ao ver a cara de Frank disfarçou-a. Aparentemente ele teria de vir aqui todos os sábados para fazer com que malditos veados sentissem-se amados, mesmo que fosse por culpa deles ter aquela doença. _Era irônico e era idiota._ Mas ele não podia fazer nada a esse respeito, então apenas concordou com a cabeça com Frank que começou a tagarelar novamente sobre outro aspecto qualquer do funcionamento da maldita instituição.

Por volta das três horas Gerard estava dando graças a Deus que o seu turno de trabalho escravo havia acabado. Pediu a Frank que o levasse de volta a salinha da coordenação para que pudesse assinar a folha.

\- Olha Way, sei que não está nada feliz com o que acontece aqui, mas se tem de fazê-lo, trate de fazer direito. Então _pelo menos_ finja melhor estar se divertindo – Frank disse, duro, logo após fechar a porta do pequeno escritório.

Gerard franziu o cenho e bufou. Abriu a boca para responder, mas desistiu e murmurou:

\- _Foda-se_.

Assinou rapidamente folha e sorriu falsamente para Frank, antes de atravessar a sala a passos largos, ignorando as despedidas das pessoas nas poltronas. Estava tão apressado em sair do local que acabou trombando no mesmo homem que podava o arbusto pela manhã. Este aparentemente não vira o garoto também, por que os dois quase foram ao chão.

\- Desculpe – o outro murmurou, a cabeça baixa.

\- Está tudo ok – Gerard disse, controlando-se para não descontar a raiva toda em alguém que nada tinha a ver com isso – O senhor está bem?

O homem lhe sorriu em concordância e esticou a mão direita:

\- Sou Stefan, e você é...?

Gerard encarou a mão do homem sem se mexer. O preconceito lhe impedia de cumprimentá-lo e a educação lhe alertava para fazê-lo. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, esticando sua mão também e tocando a do homem, porém soltando-a rápido.

\- Prazer, sou Gerard.

\- Oh, o garoto Frank me falou sobre você – o homem sorriu doce. Assim como a Sra. Lee, ele gostava de ver a mudança nos rapazes que vinham ajudar por ali – é um prazer conhecê-lo também, Gerard.

Então fez menção em passar pela porta, ao que Gerard abriu caminho e dirigiu-se até seu carro, rapidamente. Queria sair o mais rápido possível dali.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “O teu amor é uma mentira que a minha vaidade quer  
> E o meu poesia de cego; você não pode ver.”  
> \- O Nosso Amor a Gente Inventa – Cazuza

\- Sra. Lee? – a mulher, que arrumava a mesa para o café da tarde, grunhiu para indicar que ouvia – são cinco horas, eu já vou indo, tudo bem?

\- Sim Frank, querido, volte quando quiser – ela respondeu, ainda sem parar para olhá-lo.

Frank virou as costas e atravessou a sala calmamente, despedindo-se dos que ali estavam. O dia estava frio, mesmo agora no fim da tarde, e ele desejava ter pegado outro casaco para vestir, uma vez que teria de voltar caminhando para casa. Envolveu-se em seus próprios braços, escondendo as mãos nas axilas, e saiu para a tarde fria, observando a “ _fumacinha_ ” que sua respiração fazia ao deixar sua boca.

Caminhou lentamente, apesar do frio. Ele gostava de caminhar sozinho pela rua, era um dos únicos momentos que tinha em paz consigo mesmo. Observou como a cidade ficava bonita àquela hora. A _St. Martin_ ficava localizada em uma alameda, de modo que a rua era toda cercada por árvores grandes e com muitas folhas. A essa hora o sol quase se punha no horizonte, deixando o céu com uma cor avermelhada. _Era uma boa paisagem para uma foto_ , pensou Frank.

Sua casa não ficava muito longe dali, apenas cerca de vinte minutos caminhando naquele ritmo lento. Frank deixou-se vagar por seus pensamentos enquanto caminhava, agora deixando de prestar atenção no já conhecido caminho.

Pensou em Gerard e em como este parecera totalmente irritado e enojando naquela tarde. O maior não sabia como isso machucava Frank além da conta. Mais do que um homossexual normal se sentiria machucado ao ver o preconceito da parte de outras pessoas. Pra ele doía mais, _pois ele gostava de Gerard_.

 _Era idiota_ , ele sabia. Sempre soube, desde que tudo começou. Desde que ele começou a olhar para Gerard de uma forma diferente, ele sabia que isso o faria sofrer. Então ele se repreendia e dizia a si mesmo para não pensar no outro daquela forma, afinal ele era _visivelmente_ heterossexual e homofóbico. E, além do mais, não era do tipo que daria bola para Frank. Então passava o dia todo se obrigando a não pensar em Gerard e nessa, acabava pensando nele todo o tempo.

Às vezes pensava que merecia algo melhor que Gerard. Sempre tão preconceituoso e prepotente, mas no fundo _ele sabia_ que o mais velho não era assim. Sabia que por dentro daquela casca onde ele se escondia, ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa. E sabia disso por que, antes de se assumir e de tudo acontecer, ele e Gerard costumavam passar algum tempo juntos.

Sorriu de leve com a lembrança das tardes perdidas na casa de Gerard jogando videogame na época do ensino fundamental. Até que, por fim, Frank começasse a ficar confuso consigo mesmo por se sentir diferente ao lado de Gerard. Lembrava-se do mais velho perguntando-o por que vinha agindo estranho nos últimos tempos e ele dizendo que não era nada.

 _Não era nada?!_ Sentia seu rosto corar e um calor subir por seu corpo quando Gerard o tocava, mesmo que sem querer. Pegava-se pensando neste várias vezes ao dia, e ainda por cima não conseguia sentir a atração por garotas que todos os seus amigos já haviam começado a sentir naquela época.

Primeiro tentou ignorar, depois negou, tentou mudar. Permaneceu em conflito por meses, fingindo ser algo que não era. Até que, _por fim_ , resolveu que não adiantava negar. E foi difícil, foi realmente difícil se aceitar e se fazer aceitar pelos outros. E é claro, tiveram aquelas pessoas que não aceitaram. Pessoas como Gerard. Frank ainda podia sentir a dor que lhe causara no dia que contara isso ao amigo e recebera uma série de xingamentos, e depois disso, quase três anos de insultos e brincadeiras de mal gosto de Gerard e seus amigos durante todo o ensino médio.

E mesmo assim, aquele _maldito amor_ – por que ele já se convencera de que era isso – não fora substituído por ódio. E nunca seria, o menino sabia. Ele teria de olhar para Gerard pelo resto da sua vida e saber que não poderia esperar nada dele, pois era assim que ele era. Apesar de saber o que _realmente acontecera_ no dia em que Frank _supostamente_ agarrara Gerard.

_Lembrava de estar no vestiário masculino, depois da aula de educação física. Estava sentado em um dos bancos sem encosto, calçando seus tênis, quando Gerard apareceu de toalha, recém saído do banho. Frank ergueu os olhos do que fazia para observar quem é que estava entrando, e inconscientemente continuou admirando a pele branca do maior, as pequenas gotas de água escorrendo por seu corpo, o cabelo negro molhado grudado na nuca..._

_\- Está olhando o que,_ veado _? – Gerard disse, enquanto passava desodorante, tinha as sobrancelhas erguidas, olhando para Frank – não sou do seu tipo, não._

 _Frank riu e balançou a cabeça, sabendo que realmente não era. Voltou, então, ao cadarço de seu_ all star _velho e rasgado, quando ouviu Gerard sentar-se ao seu lado. Não olhou com medo do comentário que receberia, mas ouviu a voz do mais velho:_

 _\- Que foi que aconteceu com você, Iero? - Frank franziu o cenho e olhou para Gerard, indagador – quero dizer, quando éramos crianças, você costumava ser um garoto normal. Por que virou_ essa princesa _?_

 _Frank sentiu o calor subir para o seu rosto e teve certeza que corara. Abaixou a cabeça, encarando as ripas de madeira que formavam o banco. Repuxou o_ piercing _do lábio e respondeu:_

 _\- Não é como se eu pudesse mudar isso – ergueu os olhos para o maior, que vestia apenas uma camiseta branca agora, toda molhada na altura dos ombros por seus cabelos. Ele tinha os olhos verdes arregalados e Frank podia ouvir a respiração dele alta e forte. O pequeno continuou encarando o outro, reparando em cada detalhe de sua face e seus cabelos, e aos poucos foi se aproximando._ Cada vez mais próximo e mais perigoso.

_Mas não foi como se Gerard negasse. Ele podia ter levantado naquele instante e fingido que não acontecera nada, ou então xingado mais um pouco Frank. Mas ele não o fez, ele permaneceu sentado, encarando Frank de volta. Em pouco tempo a distância que separava seus lábios se cumpriu, e eles se encontraram. Era o momento com que Frank sonhava há anos, ele apenas fechou os olhos e aproveitou a sensação, que ele sabia que não duraria muito._

_Ele podia ter contado. Um... Dois... Três... Quatro..._ Cinco _..._

_Gerard fez um som de nojo e levantou-se enfurecido, o rosto vermelho, exalando raiva, mas os olhos demonstrando confusão. Em pouco mais de dez segundos ele estava em cima de Frank, socando cada centímetro de seu corpo, enquanto este tentava se proteger com as mãos._

Gerard dissera no julgamento que Frank agarrara ele no vestiário, e por isso ele se descontrolara. Frank sabia que não foi isso que aconteceu, mas sabia também que não adiantava dizer o contrário. Seria sua palavra contra a de Gerard, e sabia também que o juiz havia se mostrado um tanto quanto homofóbico. _Era inútil_.

A Sra. Lee dissera a Frank que uns bons meses trabalhando na _St. Martin_ seriam suficientes para que ele deixasse de ser assim, por isso se oferecera para que o garoto cumprisse a pena em sua instituição. Frank riu baixinho ao lembrar-se de Gerard perguntando se ele tinha algo a ver com a escolha do lugar. _É claro que tinha_ , apenas não admitiria.

Percebeu que estava quase chegando em casa e pôs-se a tatear os bolsos em busca da chave que ele tinha o dom de perder. Por fim, acabou por encontrá-la no bolso de trás de sua calça apertada demais, e dirigiu-se rapidamente a porta da frente.

\- _Mãe? Estou em casa!_ – avisou assim que fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou para o corredor a sua frente, esperando ouvir a resposta, que não veio. Ouviu barulho vindo da cozinha e dirigiu-se para lá, encontrando a mãe cozinhando o jantar, usando fones de ouvido e cantarolando alto.

Aproximou-se dela sorrateiramente, abraçado-a por trás e puxando os fones. Ela soltou um gritinho, assustada. Depois percebeu que era apenas Frank, e começou a rir de si mesma.

\- Quer me matar de susto? – Frank riu e beijou sua bochecha fazendo com que ela se encolhesse – ouça, vá tomar um banho e depois desça para o jantar que seu pai já deve estar chegando – disse, voltando a cortar as cenouras.

Frank grunhiu em concordância, dando as costas para a mãe e atravessando o corredor decorado com os quadros que ela costumava pintar quando mais nova. Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus em direção ao seu quarto. Sem se importar com a bagunça que o cômodo se encontrava – com papéis e roupas por todo o lado – ele despiu-se, e depois, tremendo pelo frio, dirigiu-se rapidamente ao banheiro para um banho quente.  

Quando desceu, seu pai já se encontrava sentando na ponta da mesa, o rosto oculto pelo jornal matinal que ele ainda não tivera tempo de ler. Sua mãe dispunha as travessas em cima da mesa, agora não mais cantarolando, e sim com uma expressão cansada.

\- Oi pai – disse, desanimado, sabendo que não seria respondido. Deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se em seu costumeiro lugar, à direita da ponta onde o pai estava sentado. O homem mexeu-se levemente atrás do jornal.

\- O que tem para hoje? – perguntou à mulher, dobrando o jornal e entregando-o a ela, que o pousou em cima do balcão da cozinha. Linda desamarrou o avental, pendurando-o no encosto da cadeira e sentou-se em seu lugar, suspirando.

\- Bife com batatas e salada de cenoura – ela respondeu cansada, começando a servir-se. Passaram o jantar em silêncio, o ar preenchido apenas pelo som dos talheres e copos, até que, por fim, o pai de Frank fizesse a costumeira pergunta de quase todas as semanas:

\- E então, como vão as namoradas? – Frank ficava vermelho e engasgava-se com a comida. Então erguia os olhos para a mãe, que encolhia os ombros. _Era sempre assim_.

Frank ainda não tinha coragem de contar ao pai que era homossexual e perguntava-se se este não podia perceber sozinho. Ele tinha medo do que o homem faria, sendo este muito conservador e autoritário. Por isso, apenas ignorava e tentava disfarçar quando o assunto surgia à mesa. Mas desconfiava que o assunto vinha tantas vezes apenas por que o pai já sabia, apenas esperava que alguém confirmasse para que ele pudesse começar o _inferno_.

Linda, por sua vez, já sabia há muito tempo. Era uma mãe exemplar nesse aspecto. É claro que não fora fácil para ela, e quando começou a desconfiar ficou realmente confusa. Mas ela e Frank tiveram uma conversa, e ela deixou claro que, sendo essa a opção do filho, ela respeitava e continuava a amá-lo da mesma maneira. Mas também temia o que o marido pudesse dizer, então vinha se esquivando as perguntas e especulações durante todos esses anos, e agradecendo pela atitude ignorante do marido em relação ao filho. Quando ela entrou com o processo contra o garoto que agredia Frank, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de comparecer ao julgamento ou se importar com o motivo das agressões. Nem mesmo ligou os rumores que ouviu sobre protestos contra a homofobia ao caso do filho.  

Após ajudar a mãe a limpar a cozinha, Frank subiu ao seu quarto, feliz por finalmente poder ficar sozinho. A presença do pai o irritava ao extremo, e percebia que fazia o mesmo com a mãe. Ela estava feliz até que o homem chegasse com seu tremendo mau humor e ignorância. Tinha pena da mãe; sabia que o casamento dos dois não ia bem, mas sabia também que Linda jamais teria coragem de pedir o divórcio, então eles estavam nessa há anos. Tudo o que conversavam era sobre o tempo, a comida e as supostas namoradas de Frank, _e mais nada_.

Ligou o velho computador, na falta do que fazer. Passou ali algumas horas, sem vê-las passar. Depois, sentindo os olhos arderem e o frio começar a congelar a ponta de seus dedos, vestiu uma calça de moletom velha e deitou-se em sua cama, cobrindo-se com as várias cobertas ali largadas, sem realmente arrumá-las, e adormeceu quase imediatamente; mas não sem antes pensar em Gerard _mais uma vez_.

 

 

 

Passou os dedos pela franja uma última vez, para arrumá-la. Molhou o dedo indicador com a boca e limpou uma pequena sujeirinha de maquiagem acima do seu olho e afastou-se do espelho para se ver por completo. Deu um meio sorriso, como se fosse tirar uma foto e analisou o conjunto. _É, estava bom_. Pegou as chaves, o celular e a carteira de cima da cômoda e guardou-os a muito custo nos bolsos apertados de seu jeans.

Deixou então o quarto, atravessando o corredor em direção ao quarto da mãe, que estava deitada em sua cama, assistindo à televisão.

\- Mãe, estou saindo – avisou da porta, mandando-lhe um beijo de longe. Ela lhe sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

Desceu as escadas, saindo direto para frente de casa onde o velho _Chevrolet_ vermelho já esperava com as luzes acesas. Ouviu uma buzina e riu da impaciência de Bob, apertando o passo em direção ao carro.

\- Pronto, me desculpe – disse após fechar a porta, passando o cinto por seu peito e prendendo-o. Bob riu e deu a partida no carro.

Frank conhecera Bob em uma das primeiras vezes que se arriscara a ir a uma boate gay sozinho. Ele não sabia direito aonde ir, não estava vestido apropriadamente e estava com medo, mas mesmo assim fora. No meio do caminho trombou com um garoto que parecia quase tão perdido quanto ele, e juntos acabaram descobrindo as maravilhas do local.

Desde então, nunca mais se desgrudaram. Bob era o único amigo garoto de Frank, sendo que no colégio andava apenas com algumas meninas, e isso fazia toda a diferença. Se precisasse de alguém com quem contar para qualquer coisa, sabia que podia ser o loiro. Se precisasse sair para encher a cara e esquecer Gerard, era Bob quem ia junto para carregá-lo para casa de volta; era exatamente isso que faziam agora.

Bob estacionou o carro na rua escura, e os dois garotos desceram, arrancando alguns assovios dos homens encostados numa camionete a duas vagas de distância. Ignorando-os, Frank acendeu um cigarro e caminhou ao lado do amigo até a porta da boate, onde mostraram suas identidades e depois tiveram seus olhos quase cegados pelas luzes fortes vindas da pista de dança.

Aquele era um lugar maravilhoso para Frank. Era o único lugar que lhe permitia excluir Gerard totalmente de sua mente, uma vez que ali ele nem tinha tempo de pensar no maior. Se não estava bebendo no bar, estava dançando na pista. Ou então estava em algum canto qualquer com um cara qualquer, isso não era difícil de se conseguir.

Ele e Bob, a muito custo, atravessaram toda a multidão indo em direção ao bar. Bob inclinou-se por cima do balcão, piscando para o garçom e pedindo duas bebidas que foram prontamente entregues.

Frank encostou-se no balcão, bebericando de sua taça e sentindo o já conhecido sabor do álcool em sua boca, descendo por sua garganta e parecendo queimá-la. Ficou um tempo apenas observando as luzes e os homens dançando, sem nem sequer trocar uma palavra com Bob. Quando se virou para pedir outra bebida, este não estava mais ali, devia ter encontrado algo mais _interessante_ para fazer. Pediu uma segunda dose ao garçom e bebeu-a de uma vez, descendo as escadas em seguida, em direção a pista de dança.

Aos poucos foi sentindo o movimento contínuo dos corpos e o piscar frenético das luzes, combinados com a bebida que agora fazia efeito, envolverem-lhe a mente, e de repente já não pensava mais em nada, apenas deixava o seu corpo mover-se sozinho ao ritmo da música.

 

 

 

A escola no dia seguinte seria um martírio, levando em conta o frio e a ressaca causada pela noite, quase que toda em claro, regada a álcool. Quando Frank acordou naquela segunda feira, ele nem sequer se lembrava como fora parar em casa, mas acreditava que tinha chegado lá pelas mãos de Bob, era sempre assim.

Frank chegou ao colégio com uma dor tão mórbida em sua cabeça, que estava convicto de que não faria nada além de dormir em todas as aulas. Dirigiu-se direto para a sala de história, sua primeira aula e _ótima para dormir_ , e sentou-se em seu lugar habitual. Deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados e fechou os olhos, adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

Acordou sem o menor motivo, e demorou certo tempo para situar que estava dormindo na escola. Suas costas doíam um pouco, e ele podia ouvir o professor falando lá na frente; era algo com a independência dos Estados Unidos. Embora suas costas doessem, ele ainda não se mexeu, visto que seu corpo estava cansado demais para obedecê-lo.

\- E aí, como foi sábado? – ouviu uma voz indefinida atrás de si. A pergunta foi respondida por Gerard:

\- Como você acha? Um saco, _é claro_ – uma risada dupla – Um monte de veados velhos, e alguns novos. E ainda tive que agüentar o Iero o dia todo. _Oh, maldita hora que eu resolvi espancá-lo._

Frank sentiu algo morrer dentro de si novamente. Tinha sido tão simpático com Gerard o dia todo, _qual era o problema dele?_ Decididamente ele fingiria que não ouviu isso. Mexeu-se de leve na carteira e voltou a adormecer.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing’s Gonna Change My World.”  
> \- Across The Universe – The Beatles

A semana passou mais rápido do que Gerard teria desejado, e logo era sábado outra vez, sem que muita coisa tivesse acontecido desde o último. Era um sábado também frio, porém sem um sol brilhando impotente no céu; nuvens escuras o cobriam por inteiro, indicando que uma forte chuva cairia mais tarde.

A mesma música alta invadiu o mesmo quarto escuro e desarrumado, fazendo com que Gerard – _mais uma vez_ – desejasse não ter espancado Frank daquela maneira. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois o garoto estacionava o carro em frente a _St. Martin_ , agora nem tão nervoso, visto que já tinha uma idéia do que fazer.

Por educação, tocou a campainha. Momentos depois ouviu os passos apressados da Sra. Lee, seguidos de sua imagem peculiar na porta. Hoje estava ainda mais estranha, graças a uma grande flor roxa em meio aos cabelos.

\- Pois na- _Oh, é você_ – ela disse, virando-se e deixando a porta aberta. Continuou andando, aumentando o tom de voz à medida que se distanciava – não precisa tocar a campainha. Vá assinar sua folha, está na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha... – por fim, desapareceu pela porta do refeitório, ainda falando coisas que Gerard não pode compreender por causa da distância.

\- Bom dia para a senhora também... – Gerard murmurou, as sobrancelhas erguidas, enquanto limpava a sola dos sapatos no capacho da entrada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tirando-os dos olhos e dirigiu-se ao escritório.

Jack, o senhor sem família, cumprimentou-o entusiasticamente, exigindo que este se aproximasse para que ele pudesse apertar sua mão. Relutante, Gerard lembrou-se de que seu trabalho ali era “ _dar amor_ ” às pessoas, e por isso aproximou-se, deixando-se tocar pelo homem. _Teve de admitir que não era tão ruim assim._

Caminhou então a passos curtos até a pequena e abafada salinha da coordenação. Deu a volta na mesa sem conseguir evitar o barulho do arrastar de cadeiras e abriu distraidamente a primeira gaveta, reparando que existia mais de uma pasta amarelada.

\- _Porra_ , qual é agora? – resmungou, tentando encontrar a correta. Depois de tirar todas da gaveta, espalhá-las pela mesa e fazer a maior bagunça, ele reparou que todas levavam uma etiqueta. Bufou e logo encontrou aquela que tinha a inscrição “ _voluntariado_ ”. A da Sra. Lee era a primeira. Beatrice Mary Lee era o seu nome; a data de nascimento constava como trinta e um de dezembro de mil novecentos e quarenta e sete. Gerard tinha conhecimentos suficientes em matemática para saber que ele praticamente acertara a idade da mulher.

A segunda era a de Frank, que já estava quase totalmente preenchida, e levava um pequeno número “ _sessenta_ ” ao canto da folha. Quando finalmente encontrou a sua, reparou que tinha um número “ _um_ ”.

\- Ual, Frank já preencheu _sessenta_ dessas? – murmurou enquanto assinava a sua folha e a guardava novamente na pasta.

Quando foi colocar a caneta no lugar, ouviu uma voz chamá-lo:

\- Gerard, está aí? – a voz de Frank chamou, e a porta abriu-se de repente. O maior encarou o pequeno sem responder – _oh, ainda bem!_ Precisamos de você.

\- É mesmo? – Gerard indagou, fingindo surpresa – o que tenho de fazer?

Frank riu.

\- Precisamos que alguém limpe os corredores. O material de limpeza está na dispensa – piscou e deixou a sala, esquecendo a porta aberta.

Gerard o amaldiçoou mentalmente. _Será que aquela porcaria de bicha não podia deixá-lo em paz?_ Deu a volta na mesa, batendo os pés infantilmente e arrastando as cadeiras com mais violência do que o necessário.

Dirigiu-se a cozinha para pegar o tal material de limpeza na dispensa. Encarou a prateleira ocupada totalmente por frascos contendo líquidos coloridos que exalavam aquele cheiro forte de lavanda. Ergueu as sobrancelhas e entreabriu os lábios finos. O que, _exatamente_ , ele deveria usar para lavar um corredor? Donna nunca lhe dera a chance de aprender esse tipo de coisa, sendo ela aquela maníaca por limpeza que fazia tudo sozinha já que ninguém, nem mesmo as diaristas, sabiam fazer o serviço melhor do que ela. Engoliu em seco; _teria de perguntar a alguém_.

Virou-se lentamente para olhar a cozinha; todos estavam ocupados limpando-a para a preparação do almoço. Rapidamente localizou os cabelos vermelho vinho da Sra. Lee em meio às pessoas na cozinha. Respirou fundo e foi em direção a esta, disposto a perguntar o que devia fazer.

\- Hm, Sra. Lee? – a mulher murmurou algo ininteligível para indicar que estava ouvindo – eu... Frank me pediu para limpar os corredores, mas só que eu... Não sei muito bem o que fazer e...

A mulher parou de passar pano no balcão, como fazia, e permaneceu um tempo sem se mexer. Por fim largou o pano encardido e pousou as mãos calmamente na superfície do móvel, erguendo a cabeça e encarando Gerard com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- _Você não sabe limpar um corredor?_

Gerard sentiu-se envergonhado com a pergunta da mulher. Será que era tão absurdo assim que ele não soubesse fazer serviços domésticos? _Isso era coisa de mulher, afinal!_

\- N-não – sentiu sua voz fraquejar e seu rosto, até então pálido, avermelhar-se por completo.

\- _Deus, garoto!_ Tem muito que aprender, não? – ela disse, um sorriso piedoso passando rapidamente por seus lábios – venha, vou te ajudar; mas aprenda rápido, sim? Eu não tenho tempo para ser a sua babá.

Deu a volta no garoto e foi, rindo consigo mesma, até a dispensa. Gerard a seguiu.

\- Aqui, veja – disse ela, pegando um balde e um esfregão e entregando a Gerard, que pegou os dois de mal jeito nos braços – depois encha o balde até a metade, mais ou menos, e misture com duas ou três tampas disso aqui – colocou um grande galão com um liquido esbranquiçado nos braços do menino também, fazendo-o resmungar, reclamando do peso – e coloque essas plaquinhas, uma de cada lado do corredor, para evitar acidentes – sobre tudo que Gerard já segurava, ela largou mais duas placas amarelas com a inscrição “ _cuidado, chão molhado_ ”.

Finalmente olhou para o garoto, que se equilibrava e usava até mesmo o queixo para manter tudo encima de seus braços.

\- Esfregar o chão você sabe, não é? – ele murmurou, sem realmente respondê-la. É claro que não sabia, mas estava com vergonha de admitir – _ótimo_ – ela sorriu docemente e virou as costas, voltando ao seu trabalho.

Depois de praguejar um pouco consigo mesmo, o menino foi cuidadosamente até o andar de cima, e a muito custo conseguiu chegar lá sem derrubar nada. Largou tudo em um canto qualquer do primeiro corredor, e parou, respirando ruidosamente e esticando os braços doloridos pelo esforço. Colocou, então, uma plaquinha em cada ponta do corredor, indo depois ao banheiro encher o balde com água. Voltou ao lugar onde largara as coisas, já cansado, e agachou-se, medindo a quantidade de produto que colocaria ali pela tampa, como a Sra. Lee dissera para fazer. Sentiu as narinas arderem pelo forte cheiro e segurou um espirro.

Pegou então o esfregão e, meio sem jeito, o molhou com a água do balde, passando-o no chão logo em seguida. Aos poucos foi pegando o jeito, e, alguns minutos depois já se convencera que não era tão difícil, e passou a cantarolar enquanto fazia o serviço. _Como uma empregada doméstica_ , pensou, _agora só falta dançar com o esfregão._

Depois de algum tempo ouviu passos lentos aproximarem-se, e parou de cantarolar abruptamente, erguendo os olhos para avisar quem quer que fosse que o chão estava molhado. Avistou o mesmo homem que encontrara no jardim na semana anterior.

\- Hm, o corredor está molhado, não seria melhor voltar mais tarde? – alertou educadamente.

Stefan parou por um momento, lendo com dificuldade as placas amarelas, e depois observando o chão.

\- Oh, então... Gerard, não é? – o menino assentiu e o homem prosseguiu – poderia, _por favor_ , buscar o meu livro no quarto?

Gerard respirou fundo. Se as pessoas soubessem o quanto o irritavam quando o tratavam como uma empregada; como se fosse sua obrigação obedecer as suas ordens disfarçadas de pedidos educados, elas não o fariam. Queria responder que não era obrigado, que estava ocupado... Queria mandar tudo para o inferno e voltar para casa dormir. _Não o fez_.

\- Sim – foi o que respondeu.

\- É aquela porta ali – o homem explicou, apontando para a terceira porta à esquerda. Gerard assentiu e foi caminhando com cuidado pelo corredor úmido até o quarto.

Era um quarto pequeno, tinha apenas uma penteadeira, um pequeno guardar-roupa, e uma cama com seu criado mudo. Todos os móveis de madeira escura e já um tanto desgastados. Era bem iluminado e arejado graças à janela localizada acima da cama. Logo, Gerard viu o tal livro e os óculos no criado mudo, e foi rapidamente pegá-lo. Queria voltar logo ao trabalho para ver se terminava logo também.

Ao pegar o livro reconheceu _Pássaros Feridos_ , de _Colleen McCullough_. Um dos poucos livros que tivera de ler para o colégio e gostara da história. Voltou ao corredor distraído, examinando a encadernação daquele exemplar, que parecia ser bem mais clássica que a do seu, e só tirou a sua atenção desta quando quase caiu no corredor.

\- Gosta desse livro? – Stefan perguntou quando Gerard o entregou os pertences.

\- Um dos poucos de literatura clássica que acho realmente bom – Gerard respondeu, esboçando um sorriso. Puseram-se então a discutir vários aspectos do livro, divertindo-se ao ver que, apesar da grande diferença entre si, eles concordavam em muitas coisas.

\- Então, hm, eu preciso acabar com isso aqui – Gerard disse, por fim, percebendo que perdera um tempo precioso batendo papo com o homem. Este assentiu e virou as costas, indo em direção as escadas.

Gerard descobrira na conversa que Stefan tinha apenas quarenta e cinco anos, aparentava bem mais, ele achava. Talvez fosse por causa da doença. O menino teve de admitir que gostara de conversar com o homem; poucas vezes acontecera de encontrar alguém que concordasse em tantas coisas com ele. Pegou-se, então, ao invés de julgando, sentindo pena de Stefan. Sabia que não era uma escolha para ele estar ali, era de certa forma tão jovem ainda. _Ou não_ , afinal, segundo Frank, ele viveria até os sessenta e cinco anos.

Assustou-se ao pensar assim. Devia ser horrível saber que morreria tão cedo, ver a morte se aproximar e estar ali, sozinho, vivendo de favor em uma instituição de caridade. Gerard esquecera-se de perguntar por que o homem vivia ali; e também pensava se não seria indelicado, mas não podia deixar de sentir curiosidade. Era tão horrível da parte da família dessas pessoas, como a de Jack, largar seus parentes assim. _Tão preconceituoso_.

Quando percebeu o que pensava, chacoalhou a cabeça, voltando a esfregar o chão e cantarolar, pensando agora em outras coisas.

Quando Gerard terminou de limpar todos os corredores da casa já era cerca de uma da tarde. Ele ajudou a lavar e secar a louça do almoço, e depois, não encontrou mais nada a fazer. Frank também estava desocupado, encostado no batente da porta do refeitório olhando para o nada.

\- Hm, Frank? – o pequeno chacoalhou levemente a cabeça e demorou alguns segundos para colocar os olhos novamente em foco. Então viu que era Gerard que o chamava e acenou com a cabeça – tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise fazer?

\- Não, hm, se quiser pode ir – o menino disse, dando nos ombros.

\- Preciso ficar até as três – Gerard comentou olhando para o grande relógio redondo no alto da porta que indicava ser apenas duas e quinze – vou acender um cigarro lá fora – dizendo isso, virou as costas.

\- Vou com você – o pequeno afirmou, tateando os bolsos traseiros em busca da sua carteira de cigarros.

O vento soprava forte do lado de fora fazendo com que as muitas árvores da rua se inclinassem, dando a impressão que poderiam tombar a qualquer momento. Gerard checou se nenhuma delas havia caído encima de seu carro antes de sentar-se, encolhido, em um dos bancos da varanda. Prendeu um cigarro entre os lábios e protegeu-o do vento com a mão antes de acendê-lo e dar a primeira tragada. Tombou a cabeça para trás, soltando a fumaça. Seus olhos ardiam de sono, precisava dormir e faria isso o domingo todo.

Baixou os olhos para o jardim, onde uma mulher brincava de tentar pegar uma menininha que aparentava ter dois ou três anos. _Seria a criança doente, ou a mãe?_ A menina corria feliz pela grama, e a mãe ria e tentava pegá-la, dizendo que estava frio e era melhor entrar logo. Enquanto tragava e admirava a cena, ouviu Frank murmurar:

\- Estou _ferrado_.

Gerard soltou a fumaça e virou-se para o lado, erguendo as sobrancelhas para o menino.

\- Por quê?

\- Por que o mundo vai cair e eu tenho que voltar caminhando para casa – Frank disse, rindo de sua própria desgraça.

\- Não seja bobo, Frank, Gerard pode te dar uma carona, _não é?_ – A Sra. Lee saiu sorridente para a varanda, carregando uma bandeja com três xícaras de chocolate-quente.

Gerard iria inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas Frank falou primeiro.

\- Gerard saí agora, eu apenas as cinco.

\- Mas isso aqui está um marasmo – ela apontou para a casa – não há nada para fazer agora, pode ir mais cedo. Você leva ele _, não é querido?_

Gerard grunhiu, amaldiçoando Frank e a Sra. Lee. Agora era obrigado a dar carona a maldita bicha. _Isso não constava em sua sentença!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um dia tudo volta para o seu lugar  
> Um dia vai ficar como devia estar.”  
> \- Como Devia Estar – Capital Inicial

Começou a chover pouco antes de Frank e Gerard deixarem a _St. Martin_ , lado a lado. Frank sempre tagarelando, tentando ser simpático com Gerard; tentando mostrar ao outro que não guardava mágoa dos acontecimentos passados. Gerard desejando com todas as suas forças que o pequeno calasse a boca, sem prestar muita atenção no que o outro falava.

Destrancou a porta do carro e entrou, inclinando-se por cima do banco do passageiro para abrir a outra para Frank, que batia freneticamente no vidro, irritado com a demora de Gerard que estava fazendo com que ele se molhasse. Esperou o garoto entrar no carro. Frank olhou estranho para o banco de trás e Gerard franziu o cenho, não havia nada ali. A verdade é que, para Frank, parecia ter um animal morto em decomposição dentro do carro, a julgar pelo cheiro. Deu nos ombros e virou-se para frente.

\- Então, onde mora? – Gerard perguntou, entediado.

\- Oh, só vá reto aqui nessa rua, eu lhe direi quando tiver de virar – Frank respondeu prontamente, e Gerard deu a partida no carro – sabe, pelo menos tem algo de bom nisso tudo, meus pais não estão em casa – Gerard não demonstrava estar ouvindo, mas Frank continuou mesmo assim – eles estavam meio mal com o casamento e resolveram passar o fim de semana fora, voltam apenas na segun... _Oh, é aqui que você vira, à esquerda_ – Frank apontou para a rua que deveriam pegar.

Era um bairro calmo, sem muito movimento na rua, de modo que logo eles chegaram à casa de Frank, que ainda tagarelava.

\- Então, hm, obrigado Gerard – Frank resmungou, imaginando se devia se despedir do maior ou não. Gerard apenas assentiu, então Frank saiu rapidamente do carro, sentindo as gotas frias de chuva começarem a molhá-lo novamente.

Em circunstâncias normais, Gerard esperaria que a pessoa entrasse em casa antes de dar a partida. Mas aquele era Frank, _e ele realmente não se importava com Frank_ , de modo que arrancou o carro assim que o pequeno o deixou, espirrando um pouco de água nele. Viu a boca de Frank esboçar um xingamento pelo espelho retrovisor e riu.

Dirigiu calmamente pelas próximas quadras, sem acelerar demais o carro uma vez que não queria chegar em casa. Ficar em casa o irritava, Donna estava sempre limpando toda e qualquer coisa que visse pela frente e gritando com todo mundo. Mikey dormia, jogava videogame e passava horas a fio no computador sem nem trocar uma palavra com ninguém, e Donald ficava fora o tempo todo, supostamente viajando.

Aproveitou que Frank deixara o carro para ligar o som sem ouvir reclamações sobre a música que ouvia. Quando ergueu os olhos para o espelho novamente, viu Frank correndo na chuva lá longe, fazendo sinal para que ele parasse. Pensou em fingir que não vira e continuar dirigindo, mas deu-se por vencido e encostou o carro. Momentos depois Frank chegou até ele, batendo na janela para que ele abrisse. Estava totalmente encharcado, o lápis de olho borrado e as roupas grudadas no corpo.

\- Não vou abrir, vou me molhar como você – Gerard disse, seco. O pequeno fez sinal indicando que não ouvia e o maior bufou, dando-se por vencido e abrindo a janela do carro, deixando a chuva entrar.

\- Não sei onde enfiei minha chave – Frank afirmou prontamente.

\- E... ? – Gerard indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- E que meus pais não estão em casa, não tenho como entrar – o pequeno explicou, afastando a franja molhada da testa e olhando para Gerard que apenas permaneceu com as sobrancelhas levantadas, cínico – então não tenho onde ficar, até segunda.

\- _Espera que eu faça o que?_ – Frank deu nos ombros – quer que eu te leve pra casa de um tio ou sei lá ou quer que eu vá até a _St. Martin_ te ajudar a procurar a chave? _Não acha que está pedindo demais não?_

Frank bufou, chacoalhando a cabeça.

\- Tudo bem, eu me viro, não _precisa_ fazer nada – a voz estava chorosa. Virou as costas e começou a andar na chuva, pensando aonde poderia ir. Gerard suspirou e colocou a cabeça para fora do carro:

\- _Ok, ok, entre_. Passe a noite na minha casa e amanhã vamos procurar a sua chave – Frank parou e permaneceu assim por um instante. Depois, sem se virar ainda, respondeu:

\- Eu disse que não precisa, _porra_.

\- _E eu disse entra no carro, porra!_ – Gerard respondeu, aumentando o tom de voz – quer que eu vá até aí e te arraste?

Frank ergueu os braços, dando-se por vencido e voltou caminhando até o carro. Gerard fechou a sua janela e abriu a porta do passageiro para Frank que murmurou um ‘ _obrigado_ ’ ao sentar-se encharcado no banco de Gerard, torcendo o nariz para aquele cheiro fétido que o carro tinha.

Finalmente chegaram à casa de Gerard, que abriu a garagem com o controle e estacionou o carro ao lado do da mãe. Pegou a mochila que estava atrás do banco e colocou-a nas costas, e depois desceu. Frank fez o mesmo.

\- Ok, minha mãe vai surtar completamente por que você está molhado. Não dê bola – Gerard alertou, e subiu as escadas que levavam a cozinha – _Mãe?_ – chamou.

\- Oh, você chegou e... _O que é essa molhadeira toda na minha cozinha?_ – ela vociferou, os olhos arregalados demais para pertencerem a um ser humano normal.

\- Frank está sem as chaves de casa e passará a noite aqui – informou Gerard, entediado, já acostumado com os surtos da mãe. Frank permaneceu estático com medo da mulher, que correu buscar um pano e agora secava freneticamente o chão.

\- Frank? – ela indagou confusa assim que se recuperou do surto – O Iero? _O mesmo Frank do julgamento?_

\- Sim mãe – Gerard confirmou, ainda com a voz sem emoção – _Frank Iero_ , vamos Frank – voltou a andar e fez sinal para que o pequeno o seguisse.

\- _Oh, mas nem mais um passo!_ – Donna exclamou – você não vai molhar o meu carpete. Espere aqui que vou pegar algo para você vestir – e dizendo isso, atravessou o portal que separava a sala da cozinha e subiu rapidamente as escadas para buscar uma toalha para Frank, que olhava para Gerard, segurando o riso.

\- Eu disse que ela era neurótica – Gerard soltou entediado, indo até a geladeira buscar um copo de leite.

Frank ficou observando a casa de Gerard. Era bonita e bem decorada, a cozinha era grande, com um balcão a separando da copa. Os azulejos e armários eram muito brancos, dando a impressão de ser muito limpa e iluminada. Um batente sem porta separava a cozinha da sala, que tinha confortáveis sofás azuis-escuros e uma lareira sobre a qual estavam vários porta-retratos que Frank não podia ver de quem eram. Ao lado da lareira começava a escada por onde Donna agora descia, segurando uma velha calça de moletom e uma toalha.

\- Aqui – ela entregou – vou subir para que você possa se vestir – e voltou ao primeiro andar, caminhando rapidamente, seus saltos finos fazendo um barulho abafado no carpete.

Gerard colocou o copo de leite na pia e sentou-se em uma das banquetas brancas que cercavam o balcão, esperando por Frank.

\- Eu, hm, vou me trocar aqui? – indagou para Gerard, que riscava a toalha com a ponta da faca, sem olhar para frente.

\- A intenção é que você não molhe o resto da casa – o maior respondeu baixinho, ainda sem olhar para Frank – mas se quiser eu saio daqui.

\- Não precisa – o pequeno respondeu. Realmente não se importava com o que Gerard veria ou não veria. Respirou fundo e tirou a camisa molhada, exibindo sua barriga definida e coberta por tatuagens. Gerard ergueu os olhos involuntariamente, observando o outro se despir.

Frank tinha um corpo muito bonito, realmente. A pele era amorenada e fazia contraste com o colorido de suas tatuagens. As coxas bem definidas e os braços fortes, mesmo que não aparentasse. Então ele realizou do que estava fazendo; _ele estava ali, olhando Frank Iero tirar a roupa e pensando em como ele era bonito?_ Ok, existia algo errado nessa história. Fechou os olhos, nervoso e os abriu apenas para ver Frank secando o cabelo, com o rosto tapado, usando apenas uma boxer branca. _Molhada_. Permaneceu um tempo com os lábios entreabertos e depois chacoalhou a cabeça, confuso. Sentiu um calor invadir seu corpo e murmurou:

\- Estou lá em cima – para Frank, que apenas concordou enquanto vestia a velha calça de moletom de Gerard, que ficara um tanto quanto grande nele. Pensara ter ouvido um ‘ _q_ ’ de ansiosidade na voz de Gerard, mas achou que devia ser apenas imaginação.  

Não sabendo ao certo o que fazer com as roupas molhadas e a toalha, juntou todas e seguiu para o andar de cima, desejando que fosse fácil encontrar o quarto de Gerard. Caminhou vagarosamente pelo corredor, até encontrar a primeira porta aberta. Michael, o irmão mais novo de Gerard que Frank conhecia do colégio, estava sentado na cama apertando os botões do videogame freneticamente.

Frank pigarreou:

\- Pode me dizer qual é o quarto do Gerard? – indagou inseguro.

\- É a próxima porta a direita, Frank – respondeu sem olhar para o pequeno, que se perguntou como então Michael sabia que era ele. Deu mais uns três passos e bateu na porta. Gerard murmurou um ‘ _entre_ ’ lá de dentro, e Frank entrou.

O quarto, como sabemos, estava uma completa bagunça. Gerard estava sentado de uma forma estranha na cadeira em frente ao computador, as pernas em cima da escrivaninha. Frank fechou a porta atrás de si e dirigiu-se a cama, do lado esquerdo do quarto. Sentou-se nela, sentindo-se desconfortável, e passou a analisar com atenção os pôsteres na parede do quarto.

Gerard levantou-se abruptamente, o rosto sem expressão alguma.

\- Jogue todas essas porcarias para baixo da cama, vou buscar o colchão – dizendo isso, saiu do quarto. Frank ouviu-o descendo as escadas. Levantou-se com um gemido e usando os pés chutou todos os papéis, livros e roupas para baixo da cama do outro. Pensava em como alguém conseguira vencer o seu dom para bagunçar o quarto.

Minutos depois Gerard voltou com um colchão, jogando-o no chão do quarto. Pegou um dos travesseiros de sua cama e arrumou na ponta do colchão e então abriu o maleiro do guarda-roupa pegando alguns cobertores fora de uso com um cheiro de naftalina e estendendo-os de qualquer jeito por cima da ‘ _cama_ ’.

\- Pode ir tomar um banho, se quiser – disse para Frank – eu vou depois. É a torneira do lado do boxe, mas se estiver muito quente abra um pouco da outra; use a toalha amarela.

Frank assentiu e dirigiu-se ao banheiro do quarto de Gerard, fechando a porta atrás de si. O maior sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele sentira atração por Frank? Não, _definitivamente não._ Ele apenas... Bem, homens podem achar outros homens bonitos não é mesmo? As mulheres fazem isso entre si, não pode ser tão errado.

Mas mesmo assim estava confuso com toda aquela situação. Estava com medo, por que estava se acostumando com todas aquelas aberrações. Passar o tempo naquela casa com aquelas pessoas que não ligam para a homossexualidade o acostumara a ouvir sobre o assunto e agora ele já nem mais ligava para isso. Era medonho, eram apenas dois sábados e ele já havia se acostumado. _O que aconteceria com ele ao final de dois anos?_

Estremeceu com o pensamento e dirigiu-se a janela, observando a chuva cair lá fora. Acendeu mais um cigarro e ficou ali fumando e pensando em tudo isso enquanto esperava Frank sair do banho para poder tomar o seu.

\- Gerard, você não tem... Hm, uma calça _menor?_ – Frank disse, saindo do banheiro coma toalha nos ombros e os cabelos molhados, repuxando a calça dos lados para mostrar como estava grande.

Gerard virou-se com as sobrancelhas erguidas, analisando a imagem do outro rapaz.

\- Não – respondeu antes de dar outra tragada e apagar o cigarro ainda pela metade no cinzeiro que jazia no canto da escrivaninha. Deu as costas, esbarrando em Frank ao passar pela porta do banheiro.

Frank suspirou, dando-se por vencido e jogou-se no colchão, cobrindo-se com os cobertores que Gerard lhe dera para impedir que o calor do banho deixasse o seu corpo. Ficou observando o teto do quarto de Gerard, que estava toscamente pintado de preto. Ainda podia-se ver o contorno do alto relevo de algumas estrelinhas fluorescentes que brilhavam ali na época que Frank passava pelo menos uma noite por semana na casa do amigo.

Gerard aparentava ter mudado tanto desde então... Andava por aí com aquela pose de frio e superior, fingindo não se importar com os outros. As músicas que ouvia, as roupas que usava, tudo indicava que ele já não era o mesmo Gerard de antes, mas ele se contradizia em pequenas ações, como por exemplo acolher Frank ali naquela noite. O Gerard Way que ele mostrava ser desde o início do colegial jamais faria isso; esse Gerard não teria encostado o carro quando Frank pediu.

Frank só desejava que, se fosse tudo uma mascara, Gerard parasse de agir assim e voltasse a tratá-lo bem como era antigamente. Iria machucá-lo bem menos. Gerard saiu do banho com uma calça de pijama fina e os cabelos molhados. Se antes de entrar no banho tinha a voz monótona e a expressão de alguém que está entediado, agora estava com a face pensativa.

Pulou por cima de Frank, que continuava deitado no colchão, e sentou-se em sua cama, as sobrancelhas unidas e a postura reta.

\- Vai dormir agora? – indagou a Frank sem olhá-lo – são apenas cinco horas.

\- Apenas estou com frio – o pequeno respondeu ainda encarando o teto. Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos sem sequer olhar-se. Gerard por vezes abria a boca e puxava o ar como se fosse perguntar alguma coisa, mas depois desistia e voltava à sua posição inicial. Por fim cuspiu as seguintes palavras:

\- Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Iero? – Frank franziu o cenho e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder enxergar Gerard melhor. Este encarava o menino com os olhos verde olivas muito abertos.

\- Eu acho que pode – o pequeno respondeu sem esconder o seu medo do que viria a seguir.

\- _Como foi?_

\- Como foi o que? – Frank tombou a cabeça para o lado, não entendendo.

\- Como foi que mudou tanto? Quero dizer, você era um garoto tão legal, agora é essa princesa. Te fiz essa pergunta naquele... _Dia. No vestiário._ Mas acho que você... Hm, não teve tempo de me responder. – Gerard ficou vermelho ao mencionar o dia em que haviam se beijado, mas disfarçou deitando-se na cama e fugindo do campo de visão de Frank, encarando o teto.

“ _Oh, eu me apaixonei por você. Na verdade ainda te amo, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo, sei que gosta de peitos. Não estou sofrendo, já me conformei, é sério_ ” Frank respondeu mentalmente, mas o que verbalizou foi:

\- Hm, eu percebi que não sentia a devida atração que deveria sentir por mulheres, sabe? Você e os outros meninos começaram a falar disso o tempo todo, mas eu me sentia estranho. Então percebi que sentia isso por garotos – respondeu, deitando-se novamente na cama e cruzando as mãos sobre o peito – mas foi bem difícil e confuso. Mas Gerard, _eu continuo sendo_ o mesmo garoto daquele tempo, não mudei tanto assim. Quem mudou foi você – a ultima frase foi pronunciada baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro, que ouviu mesmo assim.

Gerard nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu olhando para o teto durante algum tempo pensando no que o menino falara. Bem, ele sentia atração por garotas, então estava tudo bem, não é mesmo? _É, estava tudo bem._ Convencendo-se disso, ou fingindo convencer-se, ele resolveu que era melhor mudar de assunto antes que ficasse louco.

\- Bem, eu acho que você mudou bastante desde aquele tempo sim. Talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco, mas estou certo que você não gosta das mesmas coisas – comentou sem dar muita importância ao que falava, sendo aquela a primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça para dizer.

\- Que quer dizer com isso? – Frank perguntou com as sobrancelhas juntas, sentando-se na cama. Gerard sentou-se também encarando o pequeno.

\- Videogame por exemplo. Aposto que não joga como antes – arqueou as sobrancelhas considerando-se vencedor da discussão.

\- _Não seja idiota_ , é claro que eu jogo. Minha mãe me comprou um _Playstation_ _três_ de aniversário, é o que eu mais faço nas horas vagas. Além de ler aqueles velhos gibis – Frank respondeu rindo e jogando seu travesseiro em Gerard para depois se jogar no colchão novamente.

\- Isso é tão injusto – Gerard disse, a inveja explicita em sua voz, jogando o travesseiro de volta em Frank que se cobriu com os braços e gritou infantilmente – você é uma bicha e tem um _Playstation três_. E eu não tenho – bufou.

Frank riu.

\- Pode ir lá em casa sempre que quiser pra jogar – estava visivelmente se gabando, a julgar por sua sobrancelha erguida.

Gerard não riu. Ele engoliu em seco e ficou parado, percebendo o que eles estavam fazendo até ali. Tinham voltado a agir como era antigamente, e realmente não era diferente agora, depois de tantos anos. Continuavam os mesmos meninos bobos rindo de qualquer bobagem. _Mas, o que seus amigos pensariam dessa convivência e amizade toda com Frank Iero?_

Bem, nisso ele pensava depois, ali não tinha ninguém olhando. Riu para disfarçar, mas já fazia algum tempo que ninguém falava nada, de modo que Frank o olhou estranho.

\- Bem, isso se você conseguir voltar a sua casa algum dia – jogou o seu travesseiro em Frank, acertando-lhe o rosto. Frank riu.

\- Mas acho que você ainda tem o seu velho _Playstation um_ , não tem?

Gerard fingiu estar bravo.

\- Tenho o dois, ok? – Frank riu, fingindo estar admirado com “ _taaanta tecnologia_ ”, como disse. Gerard bufou - vamos jogar então?

Passaram as próximas horas se divertindo, apertando os botões do videogame sem parar, em um jogo de luta ou corrida qualquer. Paravam ocasionalmente para tomar um gole da _Vodka_ que Gerard roubara do pai, ou dar uma tragada no cigarro que, estranhamente, dividiam.

Frank sentia como se fosse explodir por dentro. Estar assim, próximo de Gerard, como nos velhos tempos era mágico. Era tudo que ele desejara por muito tempo, não conseguia parar de sorrir. É claro que se fosse por ele, ele e Gerard seriam mais do que amigos, mas não podia pedir demais, não é? Pelo menos não estava sendo xingado ou espancado.

E Gerard sentia-se estranho, por mais que não demonstrasse. Ele estava confuso, pois não se sentia tão à vontade assim com qualquer amigo havia muito tempo. Desde... _Bem, desde que Frank e ele brigaram._ Era incrível como eles se davam bem; tinham as mesmas piadas, entendiam o que o outro queria dizer, tinham algum tipo de... sintonia. E era isso que lhe dava medo, a ultima vez que ele tentara ser amigável com Frank, eles acabaram se beijando no vestiário e... _Não!_ Frank acabara beijando ele no vestiário. Ele tinha medo do que podia acontecer, mas resolveu pensar nisso depois.

 Apenas quando seus olhos ardiam, seus dedos doíam pelos movimentos repetitivos no controle do videogame e suas barrigas pelas muitas risadas, os dois deram-se por vencidos e resolveram deitar-se, adormecendo logo depois.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I was honest, wish I was you not I.  
> ‘Cause I feel so mad, I feel so angry,  
> Feel so careless, so lost, confused, again.”  
> \- I Feel So – Box Car Racer

Gerard abriu os olhos naquela manhã e demorou certo tempo para lembrar-se de que Frank estava no quarto também. Ergueu a cabeça levemente para observar o garoto que dormia profundamente com a boca entreaberta, a luz proveniente da falha nas venezianas batendo bem em seu rosto. Gerard sorriu involuntariamente sem nem perceber, e deitou a cabeça novamente nos travesseiros.

Sentia-se estranho em relação à noite passada, era como se assistisse a um filme com alguém no lugar dele. Ele não agiria assim normalmente; ele não riria tanto assim, ele não era assim. Era como se estar com Frank o mudasse, e ele não sabia dizer se aquela mudança era para melhor ou para pior.

Esticou a mão para o criado mudo, tateando até encontrar o celular e verificando ser pouco mais de onze da manhã. Pensou que não queria acordar Frank, por tanto dormiria mais um pouco, mas quando foi colocar o celular de volta no lugar fez um barulho não muito baixo, ouvindo Frank bocejar logo em seguida.

\- Desculpe – murmurou, a voz ainda meio rouca por ser a primeira palavra que falava no dia.

\- Está ok. Que horas são? – Frank disse em meio a outro bocejo enquanto esfregava os olhos para que eles abrissem-se direito.

\- Onze e quinze.

\- _Oh meu Deus, já é tarde!_ – Frank exclamou, sentando-se abruptamente – eu devo estar incomodando aqui, acho que já parou de chover, não é? Vou andando até a _St. Martin_ para encontrar minha chave e... – o garoto já levantava, calçando um pé de meia.

\- Calma Frank, a _St. Martin_ é muito longe daqui para você ir a pé. Eu vou te levar – Gerard murmurou, a voz ainda rouca e monótona, ainda deitado na cama sem nem sequer ter se mexido.

Frank se deixou cair no colchão novamente.

\- Tem certeza?

Gerard bufou.

\- Vamos, melhor tomarmos café logo, antes que Donna tire a mesa – e dizendo isso, jogou as cobertas para o lado e levantou-se da cama. Frank fez o mesmo.

Desceram as escadas sem fazer barulho graças às meias que abafavam o som no carpete e encontraram a casa vazia. Havia um bilhete grudado na geladeira por um imã do Bob Esponja que avisava que a mãe de Gerard havia saído para almoçar com a família. Gerard retirou o bilhete da geladeira e amassou-o, jogando no lixo em seguida.

Sentou-se no mesmo banco em que sentara na noite anterior, começando a servir-se do café que estava encima do balcão. Fez sinal para que o pequeno fizesse o mesmo.

\- E Mikey, onde está?

\- Mikey _nunca_ sai do quarto – Gerard informou sem emoção na voz enquanto passava manteiga em uma torrada.

Isso foi tudo que falaram durante o café da manhã. Parecia que as horas de sono havia feito com que eles percebessem o quanto os acontecimentos da noite passada foram estranhos, e de certa forma, se sentiam esquisitos com isso. Temiam levar um corte do outro e por isso não ousavam dizer nada.

Por vezes Frank pensou em abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas achava que o brilho nos olhos verdes de Gerard estava diferente do da noite anterior. Era como se ele tivesse acordado com cara de poucos amigos; parecia preocupado e era como se ele fosse atirar pedras em Frank por qualquer comentário.

Depois de fazer o desjejum e a higiene matinal, os dois vestiram-se e saíram para a tarde fria em direção a _St. Martin_. Domingo era o dia em que os familiares mais compareciam para visitar os que ali estavam. A Sra. Lee costumava preparar um almoço mais variado, e tinha até mesmo música. A frente da casa estava ocupada por muitos carros e várias pessoas estavam paradas no jardim onde o sol batia fraco, esquentando minimamente aqueles que sofriam com o frio.

\- Quer que eu vá com você? – Gerard perguntou sem tirar os olhos do volante.

\- Hm, se quiser – Frank respondeu, já descendo do carro. Gerard suspirou, seguindo o pequeno. Trancou o carro e correu um pouco para alcançar o outro que já estava quase no portão.

A Sra. Lee avistou-os da varanda e franziu o cenho, preocupada.

\- O que há de errado? – perguntou quando Frank se aproximou mais. O menino sorriu e repuxou o _piercing_ – o que _você fez_ de errado, Frank? – ela perguntou sorrindo junto.

\- Hm, adivinhe – a mulher deu de ombros – perdi minha chave, _é claro._ Tive de dormir no Gerard de ontem para hoje por causa da chuva – a mulher começou a rir gostosamente – queria ver se ela está aqui, meus pais voltam apenas na segunda.

\- Quantas chaves suas já devem ter perdidas por essa casa, _heim pequeno?_ – ela disse, se divertindo – tudo bem, entre e procure. Mas duvido que ache.

Gerard parou no meio do jardim e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. “ _Oh Deus, faça com que Frank encontre a maldita chave antes que ele me deixe louco!_ ” pediu mentalmente, e depois abriu os olhos novamente, atravessando o jardim por completo e seguindo o menino para ajudá-lo a procurar a chave.

Quando adentrou a casa Frank mexia entre as almofadas do sofá. Fizera todos ali se levantarem para que ele pudesse procurar. Gerard parou por um momento observando a cena e depois, sem conseguir se conter, começou a rir. Frank virou-se rapidamente para o maior, as sobrancelhas unidas.

\- Qual é?

\- Frank, não é assim que se procura as coisas – Gerard disse, parando de rir – acredite, morando no meu quarto eu sei que temos que pensar se não, não chegaremos a lugar algum - Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um sinal para que Gerard continuasse – pois bem, você chegou aqui e fez o que em seguida?

\- Hm, fui assinar a folha – pequeno respondeu com a face pensativa.

\- Então procuramos primeiro no escritório – dizendo isso, virou as costas para as pessoas que olhavam irritadas, e foi em direção a porta com a inscrição “coordenação”. Frank sorriu amarelo e pediu desculpas as pessoas, seguindo Gerard em seguida.

Vasculharam a sala inteira, e depois os quartos que Frank se lembrava de ter visitado e por fim a cozinha, onde o pequeno sabia ter ajudado com o almoço. Não encontraram nada.

\- Ual, acho que as suas chaves sabem aparatar, Frankie – Gerard comentou, dando-se por vencido e limpando o suor na testa causado pelo esforço de subir e descer escadas e arrastar-se pelo chão em busca da chave fugitiva de Frank.

Estava sendo bem humorado, mas não conseguia tirar de sua cabeça que sem chave Frank não entrava em casa, e sendo assim, teria de dormir em sua casa de novo. E amanhã tinha escola, isso significava chegar juntos lá. O que traria perguntas e mais perguntas. Indagou a si mesmo se não poderia pedir educadamente a Frank para que ele descesse do carro longe dos olhares alheios, mas tinha um pedaço dele que dizia que Frank ficaria chateado e, estranhamente, ele não queria ver o menor chateado. Praguejou mentalmente por alguns instantes enquanto descansava sentando em um dos bancos do refeitório ao lado do menino. A Sra. Lee adentrou o local no momento sorrindo.

\- Encontraram? – Frank e Gerard ergueram os olhos e ela começou a rir – Há _, eu sabia._ O dia em que tivermos que nos mudar daqui, tenho certeza que conseguiremos encher uma caixa de sapatos com todas as chaves de Frank que tem nessa casa. Agora, querem comer sobremesa conosco?

\- Não Sra. Lee, realmente... – Gerard começou, pensando que queria ir embora logo.

\- Oh, mas eu insisto. Fiz meu famoso pavê de chocolate e...

\- Oba, pavê de chocolate – Frank exclamou, recuperando a energia subitamente e voando no pescoço da Sra. Lee, para depois ajudá-la a levar as travessas para a mesa. Gerard suspirou vencido, perguntando-se o porquê de não mandar tudo ao inferno e deixar que Frank se virasse sozinho.

Permaneceu sentando naquele banco enquanto via a cozinha se encher de pessoas indo servir-se do doce. Logo avistou Stefan, que lhe cumprimentou de longe, e depois que pegou sua porção veio sentar-se ao lado do garoto. Gerard realmente não estava afim de conversar com ninguém no momento, visto o conflito interno que se encontrava, mas achou que seria mal educado demais ignorar aquele homem que fora tão simpático com ele no dia anterior.

\- Olá – Stefan disse sorrindo, passando as pernas por cima do banco para sentar-se para o lado da mesa. Pousou o prato de sobremesas na mesma e deu uma colherada.

\- Hey – Gerard respondeu sem entusiasmo, encostando as costas na mesa e admirando o teto do local.

\- Então, o que faz aqui hoje?

\- Frank perdeu as chaves de casa e eu vim ajudá-lo a procurar – Stefan riu.

\- Pensei que você e Frank não se dessem muito bem – comentou antes de dar outra colherada no doce. Gerard olhou para o pratinho, o pavê tinha cara de ser bom mesmo...

\- _Não nos damos_ – Gerard respondeu, sorrindo em seguida – Hm, Stefan? – o outro, que tinha a boca cheia, apenas acenou com a cabeça – seria muito inconveniente se eu te perguntasse por que está aqui?

O homem riu, limpando a boca com as costas das mãos.

\- É claro que não – disse, dando mais uma colherada no doce e engolindo rapidamente – mas é uma longa história.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho tempo – afirmou Gerard.

 Stefan sorriu, encolhendo os ombros e virou-se de frente para Gerard, ignorando completamente o resto da sobremesa.

\- Quando eu me assumi gay, minha família toda me julgou mal, e logo perdi o contato com todos. Eu vivi então com uma pessoa durante dois anos, mas ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de eu me descobrir soro-positivo, e então eu não tinha para onde ir ou como me tratar.

\- Oh - foi tudo que Gerard conseguiu dizer.

 

_“Is it too late to remind you how we were?_

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door”_

\- You Could Be Happy – Snow Patrol

 

“ _Mas isso tudo já faz muito tempo. Eu era um pouco mais velho que você, tinha vinte e um anos quando fiz meu exame de HIV. Nós morávamos em um pequeno apartamento no centro da cidade, e eu peguei uma maldita gripe que não sarava nunca. Brian começou a ficar preocupado comigo. Entenda que era na época em que a AIDS começou a ficar conhecida, todos tinham medo de estar contaminados._

_Um dia eu acordei realmente mal, estava quase sem voz e minha cabeça doía muito. Brian havia saído para trabalhar e eu me convenci de que devia mesmo fazer o tal teste, para começar o tratamento o mais rápido possível. Vesti uma roupa qualquer e tomei remédios antigripais e fui caminhando até um laboratório onde eu sabia que faziam o tal exame. Eu confesso que não sei como foi que consegui chegar lá, não me lembro muito bem do caminho. Mas me lembro do local e do exame como se fosse ontem._

_Tinha uma pequena sala de espera com sofás brancos e algumas revistas, onde várias pessoas aguardavam ser chamadas, e um balcão circular no centro, onde uma mocinha loira atendia as pessoas. Era realmente cedo, de modo que tive de ficar na fila, as pessoas geralmente vão ao laboratório em jejum. Quando chegou minha vez com dificuldade, perguntei a moça da recepção o que tinha de fazer para fazer o exame de HIV. Ela me olhou estranho, como se tivesse nojo de mim. Seus lábios cheios se entreabriram e as sobrancelhas se ergueram, unidas. Ela me mandou aguardar. Sentei na sala de espera e folheei uma revista qualquer, com fofocas quaisquer sobre celebridades, até que a mesma mocinha mal educada chamasse meu nome._

_“Stefan Olsdal?” Sua voz anasalada chamou. Levantei e fui o mais rápido que pude em sua direção. “O exame custa trezentos dólares, aceitamos dinheiro ou cheque” ela disse rapidamente “Por favor, siga aquele moço ali”. Ela apontou para um homem encostado em uma porta daquelas de hospital._

_Era um longo corredor, mas não lembro muito dele. Tudo que eu pensava na hora era em como eu faria para pagar trezentos dólares naquele maldito exame. Eu e Brian não nadávamos na grana, entende? Trabalhávamos para sobreviver e apenas para isso, não podíamos sair esbanjando dinheiro, ainda mais agora que eu estava faltando ao trabalho pela doença. Mas eu sabia que daria meu jeito, a minha saúde era mais importante naquela hora e eu imaginei que Brian concordaria comigo._

_O homem me fez sentar em uma maca e fez o procedimento normal de um exame de sangue. Não sei dizer se ele me olhou estranho como a garota da recepção, não me lembro disso. Só lembro-me de estar desejando que Brian estivesse ali para me dar apoio moral e segurar a minha mão, de nervoso que eu estava._

_Depois de etiquetar os vidrinhos com o meu nome, o homem pediu meu telefone e disse que ligaria assim que o resultado saísse. Eu dei um cheque à mulher da recepção e desejei mais do que tudo que eu e Brian tivéssemos fundos suficientes em nossa conta para cobrir tudo isso, e voltei caminhando para casa, um tanto menos nervoso._

_Quando Brian voltou do trabalho eu contei que tinha feito o exame; ele permaneceu em silencio e não opinou, agiu estranho comigo o resto do tempo. Ele respondia apenas as perguntas diretas que eu fazia, e suas sobrancelhas negras permaneciam unidas encima de seus olhos azuis quase todo o tempo, sem contar que ele me evitava. Perguntei-lhe se era por causa do dinheiro e ele me disse que não era nada._

_Alguns dias depois, com Brian ainda me ignorando, eu continuava meio ruim da gripe, e alguém do laboratório finalmente ligou. Pedi para que Brian fosse apanhar o exame para mim, pois me sentia meio fraco para ir andando. Ele concordou, meio mal humorado._

_Chegou em casa com o envelope lacrado nas mãos e entregou-me o papel; tirou algumas coisas que estavam jogadas por cima do sofá e sentou, curvando a cabeça e escondendo o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Eu me sentia nervoso. Eu queria abrir para saber logo se podia me sentir aliviado, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o resultado podia acabar com tudo em um segundo. Eu quase me contorcia de nervosismo e Brian nem sequer abria a boca; nem sequer olhava para mim. Aquilo não era do seu feitio, mas achei que ele estava nervoso também._

_Finalmente, num impulso, abri o envelope. E bem, você já deve imaginar o que encontrei lá dentro. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e eu não consegui falar mais nada. Deitei minha cabeça para trás e deixei a mão que segurava o exame pender para fora do sofá. Pensei no que eu tinha feito para merecer algo como aquilo. Entenda que sabíamos que a AIDS era transmitida através do sexo, e eu sabia que assim eu não tinha pegado, mas não sabíamos das outras maneiras. Pelo menos não certamente, a informação que era dada a população era mínima._

_Brian deve ter percebido o resultado pela minha reação. Ele levantou abruptamente e arrancou o exame das minhas mãos com violência, passando os olhos por ele rapidamente. Depois ele atirou o papel no chão e começou a gritar comigo. Disse que não esperava isso de mim, que ele sempre fora tão fiel e eu fizera isso com ele. Tentei dizer que não tinha o traído, mas ele não me ouviu. Ele me perguntava:_

_“Por que isso então?”_

_E apontava para o papel jogado no chão. Eu dizia que não sabia. Implorava para que ele acreditasse em mim, que confiasse em mim. Ele não o fez. Eu podia ver a raiva nos seus olhos azuis, eu o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não ia me perdoar, mesmo que nem tivesse certeza se eu havia feito algo._

_Então ele foi correndo ao quarto e colocou algumas roupas na mochila, e saiu. Nunca mais o vi, ele mandou que um amigo buscasse as coisas dele que ainda estavam ali, mais tarde. Perguntei a ele como Brian estava e ele disse que estava bem. Eu não estava bem; eu precisava me tratar, não podia trabalhar naquelas condições. Então eu fiquei sabendo da existência desse tipo de instituição, e sem muita escolha, vim para cá._

Quando terminou de falar, Stefan tinha os olhos marejados. Ele visivelmente nunca superara a desconfiança do tal Brian. Gerard achava que podia sentir a dor daquele homem nele mesmo, apenas por vê-lo daquele jeito. Se lhe contassem aquela história antes, ele diria que era bem feito. Agora era diferente, ele sentia muita pena, achava abominável que alguém pudesse ter feito aquilo com o pobre homem. Ele estava doente, e afinal podia ter pegado a doença de qualquer jeito.

\- Mas nunca mais o viu? – Gerard arriscou perguntar. Stefan fez que não com a cabeça – e, hm, sabe como pegou a doença agora?

Stefan riu e respondeu com a voz falhando um pouco.

\- Não sei ao certo. Mas eu, Brian e uns amigos costumávamos injetar drogas na veia naquela época, e compartilhávamos as seringas. Deve ter sido assim.

 

_“Mas a realidade que vem depois_

_Não é Bem Aquela que Planejei”_

\- Eu Quero Sempre Mais – Ira!

 

Gerard não disse mais nada, apenas por não saber o que dizer. Tinha perguntas pipocando em sua mente sobre ele mesmo e sobre Stefan, mas se segurou para não perguntar. Levantou-se abruptamente e murmurou que tinha de ir embora. Apertou a mão de Stefan e foi procurar Frank pela casa, encontrando-o na varanda com a Sra. Lee.

\- Eu estou indo Frank, você vem?

Frank achou a expressão de Gerard estranha, era como se ele estivesse se segurando para não chorar. Encarou a Sra. Lee por um momento e depois fez que sim com a cabeça, seguindo Gerard em direção ao carro. Gerard não disse mais nada o dia todo praticamente. Quando chegaram em casa ele deitou na cama e colocou os fones de ouvido e abriu um livro qualquer, dizendo a Frank que se sentisse à vontade para fazer o que quisesse.

Não querendo contrariar e com medo de perguntar o que havia errado, Frank passou o tempo no computador ou jogando videogame sozinho. Estava confuso, às vezes lhe passava pela cabeça que o problema de Gerard era ele; pensou seriamente em dizer que arranjaria outro lugar para dormir, mas não o fez.

Gerard, na verdade, não estava se importando muito com Frank. Ele estava dentro do seu mundo vendo ele desmoronar e outro ser construído no lugar. Estava confuso com suas opiniões mudando tão rapidamente sem que ele sequer autorizasse; estava com medo do que viria a seguir. Ele queria pegar seu cérebro, abrir e colocar tudo no lugar de volta, mas sabia que não era possível. A bagunça estava feita e estava sendo difícil arrumar tudo de novo.

Por fim, deu-se por vencido e abriu seu maleiro, encontrando o que queria embaixo de uma pilha de pijamas velhos _: uma caixa de Rivotril_ , que sem dúvidas lhe faria dormir. Ignorou o olhar estranho de Frank e tomou dois comprimidos de uma vez sem nem beber nada depois, jogando-se na cama em seguida. Disse ao pequeno para apagar a luz quando fosse dormir e, assim que o remédio fez efeito, ele adormeceu, embora o sol nem tivesse se posto lá fora.

 

 

 

\- Gerard? _Hm, Gerard?_ – Frank chamou após desligar o despertador que tocara algumas vezes. Gerard nem se mexera e Frank temia que fosse por causa dos remédios que ele tomara no dia anterior. Estava com receio de tocar no maior, mas não tinha escolha.

Encostou as mãos na cintura de Gerard, chacoalhando-o e chamando seu nome novamente. O outro grunhiu, mas não parecia ter acordado. Frank chacoalhou mais forte até que o maior falasse baixinho:

\- O que? _Porra!_

\- Aula – Frank respondeu, desejando que Gerard acordasse logo e ele não precisasse jogar um balde de água nele ou algo do gênero. Atendendo as preces do pequeno, Gerard abriu os olhos minimamente vendo a face preocupada do menor.

\- Ok, acordei. Acenda a luz – Frank engatinhou até o interruptor, obedecendo à ordem de Gerard. Este se espreguiçou com os olhos fechados por causa da claridade. Desejou ter tomado apenas um comprimido, mas deu-se por vencido e levantou.

Sabia que teria de pedir a Frank para descer do carro antes do colégio, mas depois de conversar com Stefan sentia-se mais canalha ainda ao fazer isso. Várias vezes enquanto se arrumavam e faziam o desjejum ele respirou fundo e quase começou a falar, mas desistiu depois. Tinha certeza que Frank percebera algumas dessas vezes, e ainda se perguntava por que o pequeno não insistia no assunto, assim seria bem mais fácil falar.

Por fim estavam os dois dentro do carro, indo em direção ao colégio, e Gerard ainda não abrira a boca sobre o assunto. Frank estava confuso sobre a atitude de Gerard desde o dia anterior e continuava achando que a culpa era sua, e completamente sua. Tinha certeza de que aquelas vezes que Gerard abrira a boca sem dizer nada tinham a ver com isso, e o que ele mais queria era pedir desculpas por todo o transtorno, mas não sabia como fazer isso.

Gerard estacionou estranhamente longe do colégio, ainda que houvesse muitas vagas mais próximas. Frank perguntou-se por que, mas não verbalizou a pergunta. Desceu do carro calmamente e avistou os amigos de Gerard vindo caminhando da esquina. Gerard fechou o carro rapidamente, parecia nervoso. Caminhou mais rápido que o normal em direção à calçada.

\- O que aquela bicha estava fazendo no seu carro, Way? – Frank ouviu Quinn perguntar, divertido.

\- _Iero no meu carro?_ – Gerard respondeu, ironia explícita em sua voz – que tipo de alucinógeno andou usando, heim? – e riu da própria piada.

Frank, que acabara de subir o meio fio, parou naquele exato momento, a voz de Gerard ecoando em sua cabeça. Naquele momento estava certo de que o problema era ele. Que o maior estivera estranho naquela noite em que fora legal com ele, e não no resto do tempo, em que o tratou mal. Sabia que não podia esperar outra coisa de Gerard, e mesmo assim continuava se iludindo, arranjando significados maiores para pequenos atos do outro.

Xingou a si mesmo e fechou os olhos, tentando segurar todo choro que já estava evitando há algum tempo, mas que agora parecia insistir em sair. Esperou que Gerard e seus amigos passassem, e depois foi direto para o banheiro onde esperava se recompor para assistir as aulas do dia. _Prometeu a si mesmo que não se deixaria iludir mais uma vez._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Acho que te amava, agora acho que te odeio,  
> São tudo pequenas coisas e tudo deve passar.”  
> \- Meninos e Meninas – Legião Urbana

Quinn não parecera ter se convencido de que fora apenas algum tipo de ilusão de ótica ver Frank saindo do carro de Gerard, visto que quando passaram pelo pequeno, o maior reparou que o loiro não tirou os olhos do menino. Mas não tocou mais no assunto.

Ele falava sobre alguma festa que tinha ido no fim de semana e que Gerard deveria ter ido também, mas o moreno não estava realmente ouvindo. Ele sentia uma coisa que jamais pensara que Frank poderia causar-lhe: _culpa_. Ele quase podia sentir o nó na garganta de Frank na hora em que ele fez aquele comentário, mas droga, o pequeno esperava o que, afinal?

Ele estava confuso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele, sem dúvidas, não podia ter feito aquilo com Frank, mas não é como se ele tivesse escolhas, _afinal_. Não podia deixar que os outros soubessem da convivência pacífica entre ele e a bicha do colégio, simplesmente por que seria suicídio. Todos passariam a fazer especulações, _ele não queria isso!_ Ele prezava sua “ _amizade_ ” com Frank, mas prezava mais seu estilo de vida, e escolhera protegê-lo, mas não previra toda aquela culpa dentro dele, quase o fazendo explodir. Estava tentando não olhar para Frank, e tinha que se segurar muito para não ir até o menor pedir desculpas. Metade dele dizia que era o certo a se fazer, e a outra metade queria que Frank se fodesse. E, bem, até o momento a segunda metade estava ganhando, _embora a primeira estivesse lutando com unhas e dentes._

_E isso estava incomodando pra caramba._

Ele não saberia dizer muitas coisas sobre as aulas de segunda feira, ou de terça. Os dias daquela semana foram quase que inteiramente vividos dentro de si mesmo, e ele só acordava para o mundo lá fora quando via Frank pelos corredores. O pequeno estava ignorando-o completamente agora, e ele sabia o porquê, mas não queria admitir que a culpa fosse sua. Era de sua natureza culpar outras pessoas, então culpava Frank por ser incompreensivo.

O pequeno, por sua vez, quando voltara para casa no dia anterior - e finalmente conseguira entrar, pois sua mãe já estava de volta – prometera a si mesmo que iria convencer-se que não precisava de Gerard para nada. Ele iria sair mais vezes com Bob, conhecer gente nova e quem sabe conhecer alguém especial. Ele precisava desesperadamente viver em função de algo do qual ele pudesse esperar coisas boas, e não apenas chutes e coices, como sempre fora com Gerard.

Mas, na prática, não estava sendo fácil. Ele queria passar o tempo todo sozinho, e quando Bob o chamava para sair ele arranjava uma desculpa qualquer, até para enganar a si mesmo. Ficava apenas no quarto, evitava falar com as pessoas, e até mesmo com os pais – que pareciam ter piorado a situação do casamento no fim de semana que passaram fora, visto que agora eles discutiam o tempo todo e por tudo.

Naquele sábado, e nos outros seguintes, Frank e Gerard trocaram apenas as palavras necessárias, evitando até se olharem nos corredores. Gerard por que não sabia muito bem como agir, e Frank por que ao menos estava tentando cumprir a sua promessa, e não ser legal com Gerard era parte dela. A Sra. Lee perguntava desesperadamente o que estava acontecendo, bem como alguns dos moradores com quem Frank tinha um pouco mais de contato, mas ele dizia que não era nada, e era meio que uma forma de convencer a si mesmo de que não era mesmo.

Parecia que as coisas tinham voltado a ser como eram antes do julgamento. Não, melhores, visto que agora as provocações tinham parado. Ou talvez piores, se você for daqueles que considera a indiferença um sentimento pior do que o ódio.

Com o passar dos dias, Gerard foi realmente voltando a ficar indiferente a Frank, e assim, sua confusão mental foi passando. Estava convencido de que, se aqueles momentos em que quisera bem Frank passaram tão rápido, é por que eles foram apenas um lapso. Semanas depois, era como se eles nem sequer tivessem existido, e ele voltara a sua vida normal. Apesar de que desaprendera a tratar mal as pessoas como fazia antes; era quase impossível para ele não sorrir ou ser simpático com os moradores da _St. Martin_ , ou ficar fazendo brincadeiras de mal gosto com Frank.

Isso às vezes o incomodava um pouco, mas ele conseguira convencer-se de que era apenas por que estava com medo, visto que coisas como essas já haviam lhe custado uma ficha na polícia.

 

 

 

\- Vamos, Frankie, _qual é o problema?_ – Bob perguntou, insistindo para que o pequeno saísse com ele naquela noite. O loiro estava sentado na mesa da cozinha de Frank, enquanto este lavava a louça do almoço para a mãe.

\- Não tenho nada não, Bob, já disse. Só não estou muito afim de dançar hoje – explicou com um tom cansado na voz, enquanto esfregava uma panela relativamente suja.

\- E quem foi que falou em dançar? – Bob comentou, dando nos ombros – podemos ir a um lugar diferente hoje. Quem sabe um barzinho?

Frank grunhiu, não achando uma desculpa, enquanto colocava a panela, finalmente limpa, no escorredor.

\- Então vai, _não vai?_ – Frank abriu a boca para responder que não, mas Linda entrou na cozinha no momento, carregando uma bacia de roupa limpa. Bob pulou da mesa e prontamente foi ajudar a mulher.

\- Vão sair hoje meninos? – ela perguntou alegre, pousando a bacia sobre a mesa com a ajuda de Bob – isso é ótimo, filho. Faz quase um mês que você não sai de casa.

\- Era o que eu dizia a ele – Bob suspirou, dando um impulso com as mãos para voltar ao lugar em que estava antes.

Frank amaldiçoou-os mentalmente. _Será que não podiam deixá-lo em paz?_ Ele só estava cansado; queria ficar em casa, ler, dormir, olhar para o teto ou qualquer outra coisa que se pode classificar como não fazer nada. Não estava afim de socializar, conversar, ver gente. E estava certo de que isso não tinha nada a ver com Gerard. Já fazia algum tempo desde que eles haviam se falado da última vez, e desde então ele estava conseguindo não pensar o tempo todo no mais velho, nem falar com ele quando o via pelos corredores.

Ele achava que Gerard parecia querer dizer alguma coisa para ele, e vira algumas vezes o outro quase começar a falar, mas conseguira se convencer de que era apenas o que ele queria pensar; o que ele queria que acontecesse.

\- Por que, querido? Não quer ir? – Linda perguntou olhando-o de canto de olho enquanto começava a dobrar algumas roupas – eu acho que deveria ir. _É claro que você vai._

\- Vamos Frank, termine logo com isso e vamos – concordou Bob, sabendo que com Linda ao seu lado, não teria como não fazer Frank sair aquela noite.

Frank uniu as sobrancelhas e projetou o lábio inferior para frente, numa espécie de bico involuntário, como uma criança que não ganhou o que queria no natal. Ensaboou e enxaguou o último copo, arrastando os pés atrás de Bob em seguida. Sabia que não seria deixado em paz a menos que fosse.

Bob o levou a um barzinho pequeno, com uma banda ruim tocando ao vivo e mesas de sinuca rodeadas de caras estranhos vestindo couro. As paredes eram pintadas de preto, mas visivelmente percebia-se que quem as pintou deveria ter dado mais uma mão de tinta, devido às falhas acinzentadas perceptíveis até mesmo no escuro.

A música era alta e as pessoas sentavam-se próximas para que pudessem ouvir o que as outras falavam, e logo Bob avistou um aglomerado de conhecidos seus, e foi alegremente até eles, que quando o avistaram, começaram a sorrir e chamar. Frank suspirou e contou até dez antes de seguir o amigo, visto que não estava muito afim de conhecer aquelas pessoas, mas pensou que, já que estava ali, era uma boa oportunidade para cumprir sua promessa. Aproximou-se da mesa, dizendo um ‘oi’ baixinho e tímido a todos.

\- Gente, esse é o Frank – Bob esclareceu para aqueles que não conheciam o pequeno, e depois puxou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado e entregou ao amigo, pegando uma para si mesmo em seguida.

As pessoas voltaram a conversar entusiasticamente e incluíram os dois no assunto, que logo estavam muito enturmados com todos ali.

\- Vocês não vão beber nada? – um garoto com o cabelo curto e castanho e cavanhaque que Frank se lembrava de se chamar Brandon perguntou quando o silêncio se instalou sobre a mesa.

\- Hm, é, vou buscar uma bebida – Frank disse, pensando em como as coisas ficam melhores quando se tem álcool na veia – alguém mais quer? - Quase todas as pessoas da mesa disseram que sim. Frank riu – ok, mas vou precisar que alguém me ajude.

\- _Eu!_... Vou – ouviu-se a voz de um dos outros garotos, com quem Frank estivera conversando desde então. Era alto e magro tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros meio compridinhos e vestia uma jaqueta de couro por cima de uma camiseta branca.

\- Hm, obrigada Julian – Frank murmurou constrangido; pensara ter percebido que este menino estava interessado nele, e, apesar de não se incomodar com isso, era tímido o bastante para ficar vermelho ao conhecer alguém novo.

Os outros na mesa também acharam estranho o entusiasmo de Julian e trocaram olhares significativos, para só depois que os dois deixassem a mesa, um seguido do outro, começassem a comentar sobre o assunto, tentando arranjar uma maneira de facilitar as coisas para eles.

Atravessaram o pequeno salão com dificuldade até o bar, onde Frank pediu seis cervejas, uma para cada um na mesa. Enquanto o _bar-man_ , que estava um tanto ocupado no momento, atendia a seu pedido, encostou-se no balcão. Julian fez o mesmo.

\- Frankie, você já saiu com a gente antes? – Julian perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido para que ele pudesse ouvir, uma vez que agora a banda tocava alguma coisa com muitos gritos, que era totalmente inidentificável, já que o som era totalmente desafinado e a voz estava muito mais baixa do que os instrumentos.

\- Hm, o Brandon e o Bert eu já conhecia, mas apenas de vista – o pequeno explicou, forçando a memória para ter certeza do que dizia.

\- Bem, espero que possa vir mais vezes – Julian disse, sorrindo simpaticamente. Frank sorriu de volta, meio constrangido, e para sua salvação, o _bar man_ os chamou para entregar as bebidas no momento, ao que eles voltaram à mesa, se equilibrando com tantas garrafas na mão.

Entregaram uma para cada um e sentaram-se novamente em seus lugares, logo voltando a conversar animadamente com os outros. Os minutos foram passando e as garrafas de cerveja vazias foram sendo substituídas por novas, cheias. Quando o assunto já havia mudado mais do que eles pudessem se lembrar, Frank ergueu-se levemente na cadeira, tateando o bolso traseiro de seu jeans rasgado e, com dificuldade, retirando a carteira de cigarros e o isqueiro.

Quando ia acendê-lo, Bert, o cara dos olhos azuis e cabelos compridos, segurou sua mão para impedi-lo.

\- Sei que é um saco isso, doce, mas é proibido fumar aqui dentro – e fez uma cara estranha, contraindo os lábios e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Frank deixou escapar um ‘ _tsc_ ’ involuntário e empurrou a cadeira para trás, levantando-se, para ir fumar do lado de fora do bar. Julian levantou em seguida, dizendo que aproveitaria a companhia para fazer o mesmo, e arrancando sorrisos maliciosos dos outros, que sabiam muito bem para que é que o garoto queria companhia.

Dirigiram-se à parte de trás do bar, um pequeno pátio com alguns caixotes de madeira e lixeiras grandes. Algumas pessoas também fumavam ali, e outros se encostavam às paredes as duplas, parecendo apenas uma pessoa só. Frank ignorou os ofegos vindos destes, e acendeu finalmente o cigarro com cuidado, protegendo-o do vento que cortava sua face exposta. Tragou longamente, sentindo o bem estar invadir seu corpo e fechou os olhos para soltar a fumaça.

Quando os abriu novamente Julian estava muito próximo. Próximo demais. Frank sorriu de canto de boca e deu um passo para trás encostando-se na parede, ao que o outro colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do pequeno, aproximando-se mais. O menor abaixou a cabeça, agradecendo a penumbra por esconder suas bochechas levemente rosadas.

\- Você não tem um compromisso, não é mesmo? – Frank ergueu a cabeça novamente, soltando uma risada curta e balançando a cabeça brevemente em um sinal negativo.

Julian sorriu pequeno e em seguida colou seus lábios nos do menor, que não ofereceu resistência nenhuma. Deixou cair o cigarro, que ali ficou esquecido, pousando então a mão que o segurava na nuca do maior. Algum tempo depois eles também pareceriam um só a quem olhasse de fora.

 

 

 

\- ...e então é por isso que nós tivemos a crise de 29, que quebrou a bolsa de Nova York... – o som do sinal pode ser ouvido em todo o colégio, indicando que começava o intervalo, e fazendo com que ninguém ali prestasse atenção às próximas palavras do professor, que foram – ok, façam os exercícios das páginas quinze e dezesseis para a próxima aula.

Frank respirou fundo e fechou seu livro, espreguiçando-se em seguida. As suas três primeiras aulas de quinta-feira eram Geografia, o que tornava o dia super cansativo. Levantou de sua carteira, arrumando a calça muito justa que se acumulava nas canelas, e seguindo para o pátio, junto com Hayle e Lily, que tagarelavam alguma coisa que ele não estava prestando atenção.

As meninas foram direto ao banheiro, como sempre faziam, e Frank esperou na porta, mesmo que não visse um porquê explícito nisso. O pátio pululava de alunos mais novos brincando e correndo, e mais velhos conversando em círculos fechados, como se dissessem: “você não é bem vindo aqui”. Pode ver Gerard conversando animadamente com alguns amigos a alguns metros dele, como se não o visse, e ignorou-o também.

Respirou fundo e decidiu dar uma passada no banheiro dos garotos para dar uma checada no cabelo, quando sentiu o celular vibrar na parte de trás de seu jeans. Franziu o cenho, pensando se teria acontecido algo de grave para ligarem-lhe àquela hora, visto que a maioria das pessoas que tinha seu telefone sabia que ele estaria no colégio.

O visor do celular informava um número que Frank não conhecia. Imaginando que seria engano, atendeu.

\- Alô?

\- _Frank?_ – uma voz levemente conhecida disse do outro lado.

\- Hm, sim – respondeu tentando reconhecer de quem seria.

\- _Ah, oi, é o Julian, estive pensando se queria almoçar comigo. Está ocupado?_

Julian, é claro, pensou Frank. Depois riu.

\- Estou no colégio, Julian – informou com a voz divertida.

\- _Poxa, você ainda está no colégio? Quantos anos tem?_ – estava quase palpável o tom de espanto em sua voz.

\- Estou no ultimo ano – Frank informou, ainda rindo um pouco _– tenho dezoito, você sabe._

\- _Ah, reprovou, imagino_ – Frank riu e Julian o acompanhou – _mas então, que horas saí daí?_

\- Hm, três horas, normalmente – o pequeno respondeu, pensativo.

\- _Ok, está livre depois?_ – Frank murmurou afirmativamente – _então me explique como chego aí que vou te buscar._

O menino ofegou. Não sabia ao certo se queria levar o lance com Julian para frente. Ele gostava de estar com o outro e tudo mais, mas não era algo realmente empolgante. Mas no momento em que ia soltar a sua desculpa, viu Gerard passar rindo bem a sua frente e num impulso, explicou como chegar ao colégio para o outro. Precisava cumprir a maldita promessa e esse era um bom começo.

\- Frank? Quem era? – Lily perguntou divertida, depois de sair do banheiro. O pequeno piscou e não respondeu, arrancando risinhos bobos das duas garotas.

 As aulas passaram mais rápido do que deveriam para Frank, e logo o outro sinal já tocava, indicando ser a hora da saída. Guardou todo o seu material e saiu da sala em meio à massa de alunos que se apertava na porta, parecendo quererem ver-se livres daquilo tudo de uma vez. Pode ouvir um comentário de mau gosto e risinhos vindo de trás de si e não precisou se virar para saber de quem se tratava.

Engoliu em seco e ignorou, atravessando o mais rápido que pode os corredores. Assim que deixou o prédio do colégio pode ver Julian encostado em seu carro no estacionamento, vestindo a mesma jaqueta de couro e tragando um cigarro. Sorriu para ele de longe e caminhou a passos largos em direção ao carro, onde, ao encontrar o outro, selou seus lábios nos dele; deu a volta no veículo e sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

Antes que Julian arrancasse o carro, pode ver, de relance, Gerard o encarando com os olhos semicerrados.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh brother I can't believe it's true,  
> I'm so scared about the future,  
> And I wanna talk to you.”  
> \- Talk - Coldplay

O carro prateado deixou o estacionamento escolar e rapidamente desapareceu na esquina, deixando um Gerard paralisado em meio aos vários alunos que entravam nos carros e um Quinn começando a ter certeza que havia algo ali que ele não sabia o que era.

\- Gerard? – o loiro chamou, preocupado – _Gerard?_

O moreno não respondeu, apenas começou a andar em direção a seu carro, involuntariamente tateando os bolsos em busca de um cigarro para ver se conseguia se acalmar. Assim que deu a primeira tragada, conseguiu pensar claramente.

 _Ele estava se sentindo assim por que, afinal?_ Não parecia ser a mesma raiva que tomava conta dele quando Frank fazia exibições da aberração que era em frente a todos, mas ele não conseguia achar outra explicação para a raiva que sentia. E era raiva, não havia dúvidas. Seu coração batia rápido, sua face estava avermelhada e ele tinha vontade de quebrar qualquer coisa.

Chegando ao carro, bateu a porta com força e apagou o cigarro, jogando a chepa no cinzeiro do mesmo. Deu a partida, tentando pensar em outra coisa, mas falhando miseravelmente ao fazê-lo.

Quem afinal era aquele garoto que deixava Frank tão radiante? Por que ele foi buscar o pequeno no colégio? Para onde iriam? Ele tinha vontade de vasculhar a cidade toda atrás de Frank, mas não entendia o porquê dessa vontade. Ele simplesmente não conseguia encontrar um motivo para estar daquela maneira pelo menino. Isso parecia... Argh, ele não queria pensar no que aquilo parecia, _por que simplesmente não podia ser, e não era!_

Estacionou o carro na sua vaga na garagem e respirou fundo antes de jogar a mochila nas costas e descer. Subiu as escadas que levavam à ampla cozinha, onde encontrou Mikey descabelado comendo cereais.

\- Não acredito que acordou agora – o irmão não respondeu, apenas deu outra colherada no cereal – a mamãe sabe que não foi à aula?

\- É claro que não – Mikey respondeu após engolir o cereal, ainda sem olhar para o irmão – por que está nervoso?

\- Não estou nervoso – Gerard respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, mas sem realmente esconder o nervosismo em sua voz, e pegando uma caixa de suco na geladeira.

\- É aquele garoto, não é? – Gerard quase derrubou o copo ao ouvir isso, e não respondeu – é sim – agora era uma afirmativa.

Gerard chegava a ter medo do irmão de vez em quando. Ele parecia saber tudo sobre todos, mesmo sem nunca se relacionar com ninguém. Ele podia ler as pessoas sem nem sequer olhar para elas, e às vezes Gerard achava que Mikey o conhecia melhor do que ele mesmo. Mesmo assim, não demonstrou o nervosismo em ações, encheu o copo de suco e tomou um gole antes de dizer:

\- Que garoto Mikey? _Do que está falando?_ – deu a volta no balcão, aproximando-se da mesa em que o irmão sentava.

\- Iero, aquele que te processou e que esteve aqui mês passado. Ele gosta de você, sabe? – Gerard pousou o copo sobre a mesa e sentou-se defronte ao irmão, que ergueu a cabeça, encontrando os olhos verdes do mais velho. Gerard arregalou-os momentaneamente antes de sorrir displicentemente e responder:

\- _Frank gosta de mim?_

\- Há um tempo, desde que ele vinha aqui toda semana. Acho que foi por sua causa que ele se tornou gay – pegou a tigela de cereal e virou-a contra o rosto, fazendo um barulho nojento ao beber o leite que ocupava o fundo da mesma.

\- Não diga bobagens, Michael – Gerard disse categoricamente, tomando um gole do seu suco, mas não conseguindo evitar pensar no que Mikey acabara de dizer – Frank tem um namorado agora – afirmou, mesmo para tentar convencer a si mesmo de que era uma bobagem.

\- Oh, mas isso explica o seu ciúme – Mikey disse, como se entendesse tudo com clareza agora, e Gerard não duvidava que entendesse – _você também gosta dele_ – concluiu, desenterrando o rosto da tigela e levantando da mesa para ir lavá-la na pia.

\- Eu não gosto de Frank! – Gerard explodiu, quase derrubando o copo novamente – _Eu não sou gay!_

Mikey riu.

\- Você olha para ele do mesmo modo como ele te olhava naquela época. Aliás, olha ainda. E não vai demorar muito – sorriu doce – me dê esse copo que eu já lavo ele.

Gerard bufou, entregando o copo a Mikey, que atravessou a cozinha espaçosa em direção a pia.

\- Não vai demorar muito o que?

\- Para você descobrir que é – Mikey não olhou para Gerard novamente, visto que estava totalmente concentrado na louça que lavava. O mais velho abriu a boca para responder, mas sabia que não adiantava contestar o irmão, que sempre achava estar certo. Mas a porcaria é que ele sempre estava certo mesmo, o que deu muito que Gerard pensar no resto do dia.

Frank começara a gostar dele, por isso se assumira gay. Ele estava gostando de Frank, por isso estava com ciúme. _Era completamente absurdo e ao mesmo tempo fazia todo o sentido do mundo._

Gerard estava com medo e confuso novamente. Parecia que Frank não conseguia fazer mais nada com ele, a não ser deixá-lo confuso.

 

 

 

O sábado chegou mais quente e ensolarado do que o esperado para aquela época do ano, e Gerard ainda estava confuso quando adentrou a _St. Martin_. Sabia que precisava conversar com alguém, mas não sabia com quem.

Mikey era impossível, estava sempre jogando verdades desnecessárias na cara dos outros. Quinn não era exatamente o cara certo para se chegar e dizer: _“E aí cara, estou achando que sou gay_ ”. Frank estava de cu virado e com um namoradinho novo, e certamente riria da cara dele se ele confessasse que esta se sentindo atraído por um garoto. E quem mais restava? A Sra. Lee seria perfeita, se ela tivesse o mínimo de tempo disponível, mas ela estava sempre correndo para lá e para cá pela casa, não ouviria uma palavra do que o garoto dissesse.

Estava num beco sem saída e quase se convenceu que iria a um psicólogo, ou sei lá. Até que, logo depois de sair do escritório após assinar seu formulário, ele encontrou a pessoa certa. Gerard não tinha certeza se tinha algo importante para fazer, mas até onde sabia, um dos seus trabalhos ali também era dar atenção aos pacientes, então não estaria fazendo nada de errado.

\- Hm, bom dia Stefan – cumprimentou, estendendo a mão direita. O homem tirou os olhos da televisão e sorriu, retribuindo o cumprimento – eu queria... Conversar – Gerard admitiu.

\- Diga garoto.

\- Mas é que, hm... Não podemos, sei lá, _subir?_ – apontou para o andar de cima, pensando no quarto de Olsdal.

Este assentiu, as sobrancelhas unidas, parecia preocupado. Subiram as escadas calmamente, indo direto ao quarto do homem. Gerard sentou-se aos pés da cama e Stefan encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, e fez um sinal para que Gerard dissesse o que queria.

O menino não sabia como começar, nem se queria começar. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, pensado. Resolveu, então, colocar tudo para fora.

\- Meu irmão, Michael, está sempre certo. Em tudo. Isso não é brincadeira, ele deve ter algo diferente, mas não sei. Só sei que ele sempre consegue adivinhar tudo sobre todo mundo. Ele me disse que Frank gosta de mim. E me disse que eu gosto de Frank – Pausa – eu sei que pode parecer ridículo, mas eu não acreditaria nele se essas dúvidas já não estivessem em minha cabeça há algum tempo. _Só que é absurdo. Eu não sou gay._

O homem não respondeu, apenas ficou encarando Gerard, com um brilho doce no olhar.

\- Como foi que você descobriu que era gay? – Gerard deixou escapar, sem nem pensar na pergunta. Stefan riu, e se ajeitou melhor na cama.

\- Eu devia ter a sua idade, garoto. Não, eu era mais novo, tinha uns quinze anos, no máximo. Mas naquela época o mundo era muito mais preconceituoso, entenda. – fez uma pausa - Sabe, não é como Frank, que pôde dizer que era gay, e o máximo que ganhou foi algumas piadinhas de mal gosto suas – Gerard grunhiu, constrangido, mas Stefan ignorou - Naquela época existiam gangues que matavam quem se assumisse gay. Pra você ter uma idéia, antes de mil novecentos e setenta e três, a homossexualidade era considerada um distúrbio mental. Então para mim foi bem mais difícil que está sendo para você, por que eu sabia que se eu me assumisse, muitas portas iriam se fechar. Então eu neguei durante muito tempo.

_Brian era meu vizinho. Nós brincávamos juntos desde crianças e estudávamos juntos, enfim, fazíamos tudo juntos. E bem, Molko sempre foi muito bonito, mas tinha uma beleza diferente. Uma beleza meio... feminina. Talvez seja por isso que eu tenha me sentido atraído por ele desde que comecei a me sentir atraído por outras pessoas. Eu não posso dizer quando começou._

_Lembro-me que no jardim de Brian tinha uma casa na árvore e um balanço, era onde nós brincávamos quando crianças. Depois que crescemos um pouco, nós íamos lá para conversar, ler revistas, enfim... ficar juntos. Eu me lembro de passar horas lá com ele, e de sentir falta quando não estávamos juntos._

_Eu me repreendia, me enganava, dizia a mim mesmo que ele era apenas meu amigo. Que qualquer coisa a mais do que isso era pecado. Então vinha mais uma das nossas noites frias na casa da árvore, e eu estava olhando para ele de uma forma cada vez mais diferente._

_Às vezes seus olhos azuis me flagravam o encarando, ele ria de mim e perguntava:_

_\- Você está apaixonado, Olsdal?_

_Eu balançava a cabeça._

_\- Não seja ridículo, Molko._

_E então nós riamos disso. E voltávamos a nos enganar, conversando sobre qualquer outra coisa. Mais tarde, Brian me confessou que ele queria que eu respondesse que sim, que eu estava apaixonado. Mas eu jamais faria isso, eu estava ali me enganando, mesmo que eu soubesse da verdade._

_Mesmo que quando ele me tocasse eu sentisse meu coração disparar. Mesmo que eu adorasse quando fazia muito frio naquela casinha de madeira mal feita, e nós desobedecêssemos nossas mães, insistindo em dormirmos lá. E então precisaríamos ficar muito próximos._

_Mesmo que eu conhecesse todas as caras que ele fazia, e apenas pelo seu tom de voz eu já soubesse que algo estava errado – ou certo – eu nunca admitiria para mim mesmo que isso não fazia parte de uma amizade._

_Mas um dia, eu não consegui mais me enganar. Eu estava em casa, sozinho, assistindo a televisão. Lembro-me de rir alto com o programa humorístico que passava, e então a campainha tocou. Eu xinguei mentalmente quem quer que fosse, e fui em direção a porta, ainda sem tirar os olhos da tevê._

_Era Brian. E uma garota. Ele estava arrumado demais para ser Brian, e ela era bonita demais para andar com Brian sem ser perigoso para mim. Eu franzi o cenho para a cena, me perguntando quem era a menina loira. Meus olhos desceram até as mãos atadas dos dois e então Brian disse:_

_\- Essa é Mary. Mary, este é Stefan – eu estendi a mão para apertar a da garota, sem tirar os olhos de Brian – ela é da igreja – ele esclareceu – estamos namorando._

_Foi como se algo caísse na minha cabeça. Eu queria voar no pescoço da menina e enfiar a força na cabeça dela que Brian era meu. E quando eu pensei nisso, foi que eu percebi que eu estava com ciúmes. Muito ciúme._

_Eu dei uma desculpa qualquer e fechei a porta para os dois, subindo diretamente para o meu quarto e esquecendo a televisão ligada. Eu estava com ciúmes de Molko e eu achava que ele era meu. E isso só podia significar uma única coisa, mesmo que eu desejasse que não fosse verdade._

_Bem, eu permaneci em confusão por algum tempo, eu confesso. Eu já tinha admitido para mim mesmo, mas não sabia como falar isso para Brian. Mas depois, tudo deu certo._

Gerard bebia cada palavra que o outro dizia, ficando mais preocupado a cada segundo. Era a mesma coisa que estava acontecendo com ele. O mesmo ciúme. Mas não podia ser a mesma coisa, não era. _Ele estava certo de que não era gay._ Já havia se convencido disso, afinal ele sentia atração por garotas e, desde que toda essa dúvida começara, ele tratara de verificar se continuava sentindo. _E continuava._  

Alguém bateu na porta e Stefan disse que podia entrar. A porta abriu lentamente, e a Sra. Lee entrou.

\- Ah Gerard, está aí! Está pensando que isso é uma brincadeira? Temos muito trabalho – ela apontou para fora do quarto, severa.

\- Eu pedi que me fizesse companhia, Beatrice, não o culpe – Stefan pediu e a mulher assentiu.

Gerard passou por ela, a cabeça baixa, imerso em seus pensamentos. Ela saiu do quarto atrás dele, tagarelando sobre as coisas que precisavam ser feitas, e que ele deveria estar fazendo. Mas Gerard não estava ouvindo.

Ele estava imerso em seus pensamentos, perguntando-se se realmente uma coisa anulava a outra. Perguntando-se se ele gostava mesmo de Frank. Perguntando-se por que tudo tinha de ser tão confuso. Perguntando-se por que havia tantas coisas para ele se perguntar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ ‘Cause everything that you thought I would be   
> has fallen apart right in front of you.  
> Every step that I take is another mistake to you.   
> And every second I waste is more than I can take!”  
> \- Numb – Linkin Park

Frank deixou a _St. Martin_ aquela tarde com usando fones de ouvido e tendo de prestar atenção no caminho, visto que havia chovido no dia anterior inteiro, e então a rua estava cheia de poças, nas quais ele pisava ocasionalmente, molhando seu tênis. Deu graças a Deus quando finalmente chegou em casa pela perspectiva de deixar seus pés livres das meias molhadas.

Destrancou a porta calmamente, e entrou em casa. Ergueu a mão ligeiramente, derrubando o fone da orelha esquerda e ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha. Estava cogitando a hipótese de seu pai ter chegado mais cedo, quando adentrou o recinto, dando-se conta de que não era seu pai.

Era um homem desconhecido. Alto, magro e com olhos azuis bonitos. Quando jovem devia ter sido realmente atraente, mas agora já devia estar beirando os cinqüenta.

\- _Querido!_ Nossa, você já está em casa? – a voz de Linda fraquejou ao dizer a frase e ela levantou da mesa, meio nervosa, mostrando que vestia apenas um roupão de seda por cima do que parecia ser _lingerie_. Frank franziu o cenho e olhou do homem para a mãe, e para esta fez um sinal indicando que gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo.

O homem pigarreou e levantou-se da mesa rapidamente, quase derrubando a cadeira. Estava visivelmente desconfortável.

\- Eu... Hm, estou indo. Nos vemos então, Lind- Digo, Sra. Iero – foi em direção a mãe de Frank, inclinando-se para beijá-la no rosto, Frank esperava, mas acabando por cancelar o movimento na metade do caminho e apenas trocando um aperto de mãos com a mulher.

Dizendo isso, saiu em direção à porta, que Frank agradeceu por não ter trancado novamente, visto que estava mais do que disposto a acabar com todo aquele constrangimento. Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar, tirou a mochila das costas e jogou-a na mesa, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se à mesa. Encarou a mãe, que estava apoiada com as duas mãos no balcão da cozinha, com o olhar parado em algum ponto fora da janela.

\- Hm, Mãe? – ela acenou com a cabeça, ainda sem desviar o olhar do que quer que fosse que lhe chamava tanta atenção – _quem era esse cara?_

Ela fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo e depois pareceu despertar, respirando fundo:

\- Ninguém Frank. Lave a louça, sim? – ela deu um impulso com as mãos que seguravam o balcão e já ia saindo da cozinha, quando Frank, que levantara rapidamente, segurou seu braço. Ela virou para olhar.

\- Olha mãe, eu não estou mesmo interessado em saber quem ele é – disse, ainda segurando o braço da mulher com força – mas eu tenho um palpite, muito provavelmente certo, sobre quem ele é _para você_ – a mulher pareceu que não respirava, visto que nem se mexia. Frank soltou o braço dela e deixou o seu pender ao lado do corpo – então acho que deveríamos conversar.

Ela não respondeu, apenas tateou atrás de si até encontrar o encosto de uma cadeira, o qual puxou para si e jogou-se na mesma, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, escondendo-o, e deixando Frank ouvir alguns baixos soluços. Frank sentou na cadeira onde estava novamente e estendeu o braço esquerdo por cima da mulher, acariciando de leve as suas costas, e utilizou o outro para arrumar os cabelos desta atrás de sua orelha, numa tentativa de ver seu rosto. Aproximou a boca bem próxima do ouvido da mãe e resolveu que deveria deixar clara a sua opinião.

\- Mãe, escute. Eu sei que as coisas entre você e o papai não estão nada bem. Mas por que, ao invés de ficar engolindo o que ele diz, ou discutindo o tempo todo, ou trazendo outros... Outras pessoas para casa, você não diz o que quer? Por que, já que você não quer mais estar casada com ele, _não se separa?_ – à medida que foi falando, percebeu que os soluços da mulher se intensificavam. Ela sabia que o garoto estava certo, mas não sabia se podia fazer isso.

\- É co-complica-do, Fi-lho-o – ela soluçou, limpando os olhos depois de se reerguer na cadeira. Respirou fundo e prosseguiu, a voz menos embargada agora – Apesar de tudo, eu amo o seu pai. Passei a minha vida com ele, não conheço outra coisa. Não teria como viver sem ele.

\- Isso é amor ou comodismo? – Frank indagou preocupado, fazendo os olhos da mulher se marejarem novamente. Ela apenas fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, provavelmente incapacitada de responder.

Ela sorriu doce, mas não respondeu, visto que nesse instante, ouvira o marido entrar em casa, parecendo vir direto a cozinha, onde os dois se encontravam.

\- _Está chorando por quê?_ Sabe que chorar não leva a nada, não é? – perguntou, sem realmente olhar para ela. Frank pode ver a mágoa e o ódio nos olhos da mãe, mas decidiu que não ficaria ali para ver o resto da discussão. Bateu as mãos nos joelhos, respirando fundo, e levantou-se da cadeira, pronto para sair do recinto - Aonde vai? – ouviu a voz debochada do pai chamar por ele – sua mãe parece não querer responder, responda-me você.

Frank encarou a mãe que, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, fez que não com a cabeça freneticamente, algum tipo de desespero em sua face. Frank pensou em dizer que eles podiam se resolver sozinhos, mas então percebeu que não podiam. Percebeu que Linda jamais abriria a boca contra o marido, e ele precisava fazer aquilo para o bem da mãe.

\- Eu vou te contar por que é que ela está chorando, seu... Seu... _Patife._ Ela está chorando por que você é um completo filho de uma puta, que não entende a porra do significado de estar casado com alguém – viu que o rosto do pai começou a ficar vermelho, mas mesmo assim não parou – ela é a porcaria da sua mulher, _é difícil assim entender?_ Ela precisa da sua atenção, do seu carinho... Ela precisa que você faça sexo com ela, _porra!_ – A mãe levantou da cadeira, disposta a fazer Frank parar, mas ele esticou a mão para impedi-la – se você fosse a porra de um marido de verdade, ela não precisaria procurar o que você não dá, _na rua_ – Frank pai ficou completamente vermelho e parecia ter algo queimando em seus olhos – e é por isso que ela está chorando. _Ficou claro?_

Dizendo isso, abaixou o braço esticado, e deu as costas aos dois, ouvindo os gritos que se seguiram. Achou estranho o pai não o espancar logo ali, mas pensou que ele devia estar realmente transtornado com o que acabara de ouvir sobre a mulher. O garoto subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, indo direto ao seu quarto, a fim de finalmente tirar os sapatos molhados.

Descalçou o tênis, tirou com dificuldade as calças justas e despiu as várias blusas e foi direto ao banho quente. Enquanto apertava o frasco de _shampoo_ e observava o creme branco escorrer na palma de sua mão, pensou se o que fizera fora certo. Achava que o casamento dos pais não tinha mais salvação, mas, e se tivesse? _Será que era justo ele se meter no meio da vida alheia assim, mesmo que se tratasse de sua mãe e seu pai?_

Estava no meio desse devaneio quando a porta de seu banheiro se abriu num baque e seu pai entrou. Estava vermelho e suado, e parou de frente para o boxe, cruzando os braços. Frank franziu o cenho, e desligou o chuveiro, ainda que não tivesse terminado seu banho. Abriu a porta de correr e puxou a toalha, secando de leve o rosto antes de se enrolar nesta e perguntar:

\- O que é?

_\- Você não esqueceu nada?_

Frank franziu o cenho ainda mais, dando nos ombros e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- Desculpas, quem sabe? – o pai disse, como se fosse óbvio. O garoto não pode segurar o riso, que escapou entre seus lábios sem permissão. Sabia que era um erro, o pai já estava possesso demais para ser mais provocado. Incrivelmente, o homem apenas respirou fundo e disse:

\- Eu estou deixando essa casa, você vem comigo?

\- Obviamente _não_ – Frank respondeu.

O pai parecia prestes a gritar, mas respirou fundo e se segurou, dizendo apenas:

\- Então se considere órfão de minha parte – mesmo isso soando como uma despedida, ele ainda não deixou o banheiro. Queria apreciar a reação do filho que, internamente, sentiu mais um pedaço de si morrer, mas não demonstrou.

Não importava quanto ele odiasse o pai, ou quantas vezes havia desejado que ele morresse, desaparecesse, qualquer coisa... Ele continuava sendo seu pai, e apenas quem ouviu alguma coisa como essa do cara que te criou a vida inteira, e que foi seu herói de infância, pode saber o quanto dói. Mesmo assim, ele se manteve firme e apenas acenou com a cabeça.

O pai abriu levemente os lábios e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sem dizer mais nada, deu as costas e deixou o banheiro, o barulho de seus passos sendo o único barulho. Frank deixou-se desmoronar ali, e quando a primeira lágrima estava prestes a cair ele percebeu que era praticamente sua última chance. _A única que teria._

Arrumou melhor a toalha em sua cintura e saiu o mais rápido que pode do banheiro, seguindo os passos que o pai fizera. Este estava quase fechando a porta quando Frank chegou ao topo da escada. Lá de cima gritou:

\- _Espere!_

\- Sim? – o pai perguntou colocando a cabeça primeiro para dentro da casa novamente, e depois entrando por completo. Era puro ceticismo em sua expressão, Frank observou.

\- Eu... Sou... Gay. _Eu sou gay!_ – Disse, criando coragem e dizendo de uma vez, sabendo que se enrolasse acabaria não dizendo nada. Para alguém que vê de fora a cena pareceria ridícula, mas para Frank foi um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida.

O pai deixou a maleta que carregava cair no chão e começou a subir a escada, ainda avermelhado e suado.

\- Você _o que?_

\- Gay – Frank respondeu sentindo a voz fraquejar pelo medo que sentia. Era como se estivesse certo de que era o fim de sua existência ali.

O homem chegou até ele e o empurrou em direção à parede.

\- Eu sempre soube – disse, aparentemente não revelando a raiva que sentia em sua voz – você sempre foi essa porra de veado, desde que começou a andar. E quer saber? É exatamente por isso que você me dá vergonha. _Eu tenho vergonha de ser o seu pai_ , por que eu estou certo de que não mereço um filho que me traga tanta desgraça – dizendo isso, soltou o garoto, mas não sem antes cuspir aos seus pés.

Desceu as escadas, juntou a maleta que jazia ao chão e saiu pela porta, batendo-a o mais forte que pode. Frank deixou-se escorregar pela parede até sentar-se no chão e sentiu as lágrimas virem. Ele queria ser forte.

Queria ser forte para dizer: “ _Foda-se você, foda-se muito. Não me importo se não gosta de mim assim, por que é assim que eu sou e eu gosto_ ” queria poder gritar “ _você é tão ridiculamente preconceituoso, tão toscamente antiquado e eu não estou nem aí pra você, seu merda! Morra você e o seu racismo!_ ”. Mas ele era a porra de uma bicha covarde. Ele não conseguira abrir a boca pra dizer qualquer coisa, a não ser que era gay. Ele sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso de cima de si mesmo, mas ganhado um bem maior. Como se ele nunca fosse conseguir se livrar de nenhum de seus problemas. Quando conseguiu parar de soluçar e ficar em silêncio foi que ouviu os soluços da mãe vindo do andar de baixo. Antes de descer vestiu uma roupa qualquer, e depois a encontrou na sala de estar, com o rosto escondido nas mãos e os soluços cada vez mais fortes. Frank foi até ela e simplesmente a abraçou, deixando suas lágrimas caírem junto com às dela.

Permaneceram assim por algum tempo até que Frank criasse coragem para dizer:

\- Desculpe mãe.

Ela respirou fundo e apoiou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo do filho e murmurou:

\- Está tudo ok, você fez o melhor. As coisas serão melhores agora, você sabe – ela ergueu um pouco a cabeça e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do filho, antes de encostar a cabeça novamente no menino e voltar a olhar para o nada com os pensamentos vagando.

 Neste instante a campainha tocou e Frank, vendo que a mãe não levantaria para atendê-la, o fez por si mesmo e caminhou lentamente até a porta. Olhando pelo olho-mágico, verificou que se tratava de alguns amigos seus: Bert, Julian, Bob e um garoto agarrado com o último que ele não conhecia.

Ele realmente não estava afim de conversar com seus amigos, e estava certo de que eles só estavam ali para chamá-lo para alguma noite fora ou festa qualquer, coisa que ele realmente não queria fazer agora. Mesmo por que, deixar sua mãe sozinha naquele estado estava fora de cogitação. Mas também não podia deixá-los ali plantados, portanto abriu a porta e apoiou-se no batente, escondendo o interior, deixando claro que eles não deveriam entrar.

\- Hm, oi Frank – Bob disse, esboçando um sorriso para apenas depois reparar nos olhos e face vermelhos do pequeno – está tudo bem?

Frank fez que não com a cabeça.

\- _O que aconteceu, pequeno?_ – Julian perguntou, dirigindo-se até o garoto para abraçá-lo. Frank retribuiu o abraço, mas soltou rapidamente, ficando apenas com a mão em volta da cintura do outro.

\- Nada demais – respondeu, cansado – meus pais brigaram e ele saiu de casa, só isso.

\- Vai ver foi melhor assim – sugeriu Bob dando palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

\- É, vai ver – o menino respirou fundo – mas eu... Aproveitei e contei a ele que sou gay – todos na roda, até mesmo o ‘amigo’ de Bob que Frank nem sequer conhecia, ofegaram.

\- E ele? – Bert se arriscou.

\- Disse que tem vergonha de ser meu pai – declarou o pequeno, sem emoção na voz.

\- Ah, Frankie – Bob suspirou, largando o garoto em que estava abraçado e indo até o pequeno, apertando-o em seus braços – você sabe que tudo vai ficar bem, não sabe?E qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui.

Frank lutou para não começar a chorar novamente e, para o seu próprio bem, livrou-se do abraço do amigo, sem dizer nada devido ao nó em sua garganta.

\- Mas hey, viemos aqui para convidá-lo para sair conosco – Julian disse, ignorando o clima tenso e usando um tom animado demais para a situação.

Todos olharam para ele e fizeram sons parecidos com ‘ _tsc_ ’, o que fez o garoto dar nos ombros e murmurar que era realmente a intenção deles, e que ele achou que, talvez, Frank quisesse se distrair. Admirado com a falta de tato do garoto, o pequeno respondeu:

\- É, não, realmente não. Só quero ficar sozinho e, além do mais, minha mãe está... muito mal, não posso deixá-la sozinha – concluiu.

\- Bem, eu acho que deve ficar mesmo – concordou Bob – mas se mudar de idéia, ou quiser sair pra espairecer qualquer dia, ou... Só quiser um abraço, saiba que estamos aí – os outros murmuraram em concordância, e se despediram do pequeno, indo em direção ao _Chevrolet_ de Bob em seguida.

Frank ficou observando o carro desaparecer na esquina e a rua voltar a ficar escura pela noite. Estava com frio, mas não queria entrar. Sabia que teria de consolar a mãe, e que isso apenas o deixaria pior. Realmente, seria bom sair para se distrair, mas a mãe sempre tivera tendência para depressão, deixá-la sozinha não era uma boa idéia.

Resolveu que já era hora de voltar para dentro de casa, e o fez, indo fazer companhia para a mãe, que ainda chorava no sofá da sala.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you say it's not ok to be gay,   
> well I think you're just evil.  
> You're just some racist who can't tie my laces,   
> your point of view is medieval”  
> \- Fuck You – Lily Allen

Frank não foi à escola nos dois seguintes, e Gerard não pode deixar de reparar nisso. Estava pensando se o pequeno estava doente, se alguém havia morrido. Enfim, queria saber o que é que havia de errado, mas não podia dizer a ninguém que estava sentindo falta de Iero. Mas a preocupação martelava sua cabeça de tal modo que ele se viu procurando meios de matar sua curiosidade. Não podia perguntar, não podia ligar, não podia visitá-lo. Mas podia ir até a _St. Martin_ com alguma desculpa qualquer e perguntar casualmente por Frank, caso este mesmo não estivesse por lá. Faria isso naquela quinta-feira e estava decidido a isso.

Deixou o colégio às três da tarde, como sempre, e nem passou em casa, foi direto para a instituição. Estacionou em frente à casa, e permaneceu no carro, apreensivo de entrar. Frank podia estar lá, _o que seria péssimo_ , já que ele teria que explicar a ele sua visita aleatória em uma quinta feira. E ele podia não estar, _o que seria catastrófico_ , por que aí ele teria de arranjar um modo de perguntar à Sra. Lee sobre Frank sem levantar suspeitas.

Respirou fundo. _Desistiu_. Ligou o carro e quando ia pisar no acelerador, abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no volante. Respirou três vezes bem fundo e desligou o carro. Ele, sem dúvidas, conseguia arranjar uma desculpa cabível, não havia motivo para surto. Encostou-se no banco e, antes de sair, acendeu um cigarro para se acalmar. Prendeu-o entre os lábios e abriu a porta do carro, sentindo imediatamente a falta de seu casaco que jazia no banco do passageiro. Gemeu e se esticou para pegá-lo, vestindo em seguida. Tragou mais duas vezes e soltou a fumaça enquanto andava, para depois apagar o cigarro quase inteiro no chão, visto que não podia fumar dentro da casa.

Atravessou o jardim sem prestar atenção em nada, muito mergulhado em seus pensamentos sobre as possíveis desculpas que poderia dar à Sra. Lee para a sua presença ali naquele dia. Abriu a porta sem tocar a campainha, como já era de costume e adentrou a sala, atraindo alguns olhares dali para si. Acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para retribuir os cumprimentos, e perguntou onde estava a coordenadora. Foi indicado a ir até a cozinha. Logo avistou a mulher lavando a louça do lado oposto do recinto. Atravessou a cozinha e, quando julgou estar perto o suficiente, pigarreou, atraindo a atenção da mulher que, pela primeira vez, olhou para ver de quem se tratava.

\- O que faz aqui hoje? – exclamou assustada, desligando a torneira e secando as mãos em um pano de prato com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

\- Eu, hm... – o garoto resgatou em sua mente aquela que lhe parecera a melhor desculpa em seus momentos de reflexão – meu pais querem viajar esse fim de semana, então queriam que eu perguntasse se não podia cumprir meu turno amanhã, ou então fazer duplo no fim de semana que vem.

Ela bufou, encostando-se de costas na pia.

\- Querido, por mim estaria tudo bem, mas se a justiça descobrir as coisas não ficariam muito bem para nós. Afinal, sua sentença não tem que se adaptar a você, e sim você a ela – ela sorriu ao final da frase, encolhendo os ombros – mas por que não ligou? _Seria mais fácil._

\- Eu... Ah... Estava aqui por perto e resolvi passar e perguntar – sorriu para disfarçar sua confusão, esperando que a mulher não fizesse mais perguntas.

Ela deu nos ombros, virando-se de novo para a pia.

\- Existe mais alguma coisa em que eu lhe possa ser útil?

_Pergunte sobre Frank, pergunte sobre Frank, pergunte sobre Frank!_

\- Não – disse, tossindo em seguida e dando as costas, começando a xingar-se de covarde no mesmo instante.

\- Oh, espere querido – ela disse quando Gerard estava quase na porta, fazendo com que ele se virasse – queria saber se Frank tem ido à escola. Ele não tem aparecido por aqui nos últimos dias, estou ficando preocupada – ela explicou, as sobrancelhas unidas.

Frank não estava comparecendo nem ao seu trabalho voluntário? Ok, havia algo bastante estranho aí. Gerard, que já estava preocupado, passou a temer que não conseguisse esconder isso muito bem. Sabia que estava demorando para responder, imerso em seus pensamentos. O rosto da Sra. Lee estava ficando ainda mais preocupado.

Gerard tossiu.

\- Hm, na verdade não reparei muito nisso, mas, hm, pensando agora... É, não, ele não vai ao colégio desde semana passada – soltou rapidamente, esperando que pudesse disfarçar seu surto momentâneo.

\- _Que estranho._ Bem, então acho que vou ligar para ele – ela concluiu, dando as costas novamente e ligando a torneira. Aumentou o tom de voz para sobrepor-se ao som da água – mas se tiver alguma noticia dele, faz o favor de me avisar, sim?

Gerard grunhiu e virou as costas. Ok, podia esperar a Sra. Lee ligar, mas sem dúvidas isso levantaria perguntas. Mas, de verdade, ele não estava se importando com isso agora. Estava preocupado, era como se Frank tivesse sido abduzido ou algo do gênero. Mordeu o lábio inferior, decidindo o que faria. Bem, dizer boa tarde a Stefan não seria algo suspeito demais, seria? Sorriu para si mesmo e foi até a área da frente da casa, onde o homem estava sentado quando ele entrou na casa.

Olsdal lia um livro, entretido, sem reparar no resto do mundo. Gerard pigarreou ao sentar-se à sua frente, sorrindo. O homem sorriu de volta:

\- Olá garoto, fazendo o que aqui? Se não perdi a noção do tempo ainda, acho que é quinta-feira.

Gerard riu.

\- Vim conversar com a Sra. Lee sobre os meus horários – respondeu sem olhar para o outro, riscando a coxa com a ponta do dedo indicador. Stefan tossiu. Gerard suspirou – _ok, vim aqui por que estou preocupado com Frank._

\- Eu sabia – respondeu, rindo baixinho – ele não tem ido à escola também?

\- Não – respondeu, a voz cansada – sabe de alguma coisa? – o outro grunhiu negativamente, e então ficaram apenas observando a rua, pouco movimentada, onde, de vez em quando, passava algum ciclista ou alguma criança com um cachorro.

\- A Sra. Lee disse que vai ligar para ele – Gerard comentou.

\- Vai esperar que ela ligue?

Gerard não respondeu. Estava com vergonha, sabia que Stefan sabia de tudo, ou melhor, _sabia que Stefan sabia muito mais do que ele_ , mas não queria admitir. Era mais fácil se negar, muito mais cômodo e menos trabalhoso. Ele decidira assim depois de voltar para casa no sábado anterior e ter passado quase que vinte e quatro horas em seu quarto, murmurando para si mesmo que não era gay – visto que se gritasse, seria ouvido por Mikey, que faria questão de ressaltar que ele era.

Sem uma resposta do mais novo, Stefan mudou de assunto. Passaram ali alguns minutos conversando sobre algo qualquer que nos é indiferente. Gerard estava feliz por estar se distraindo, mas ainda estava preocupado sobre o fato de que, se a Sra. Lee ligasse para Frank, ele deveria perguntar a resposta. Ele sabia que era ridículo esse negócio de não querer demonstrar o que sentia, mas seria assim mesmo que Frank fosse uma garota e a relação em questão fosse heterossexual. Enquanto conversava com Stefan, ouviu o costumeiro barulho do portãozinho de ferro rangendo, indicando que alguém estava entrando. Ergueu os olhos enquanto falava, apenas para constatar que a situação, que estava péssima, havia se tornado catastrófica.

Frank empurrava o portão com a mão esquerda e segurava a alça da mochila com a direita. Estava estranhamente desarrumado hoje. Seus cabelos pareciam estar compridos demais e muito bagunçados, e ele estava usando menos maquiagem do que de costume. Encarava o chão com os olhos que estavam castanho-claros no dia, e pareciam exalar tristeza e preocupação.

Gerard se engasgou com a saliva e começou a tossir enquanto falava, fazendo com que Stefan disfarçasse uma risada e Frank erguesse os olhos para verificar de onde vinha o barulho. Assim que focalizou Gerard, ergueu as sobrancelhas. O que Gerard fazia ali em uma quinta feira? _Será que ele perdera tanto assim nos três dias que faltara ao trabalho?_ Deu nos ombros e acenou levemente com a cabeça, cumprimentando os dois e foi direto a cozinha para conversar com a Sra. Lee sobre as suas faltas. Assim que fez um barulho com a boca indicando a sua presença, a mulher ergueu os olhos dos pães que cortava e sorriu abertamente.

\- Meu Deus, garoto, não sabe como estou feliz que esteja bem e- - ela foi em direção a ele, abraçando-o forte, mas de repente se interrompeu – _você é louco? Quer me matar de preocupação?_ – e começou a bater nele, fazendo Frank se esquivar, sorrindo de leve.

\- Desculpe, Beatrice, mas eu estava com problemas em casa. Estou muito preocupado com a minha mãe, não podia deixá-la sozinha.

A Sra. Lee parou de bater nele e o encarou por um momento, as sobrancelhas bem feitas muito unidas:

\- Que aconteceu com Linda?

\- Meu pai saiu de casa. E anh, ela está meio depressiva agora, sabe como ela sempre foi, não é? Então, ela não quer sair da cama, não quer comer... Tenho medo que ela faça alguma coisa consigo mesma – coçou a nuca, tentando explicar a situação sem expor demais sua mãe, que uma vez, quando Frank tinha apenas sete anos, entrara em depressão profunda e tentara tirar a própria vida.

Frank não gostava de lembrar isso. Não é muito fácil ver sua mãe tentando se matar, ter de impedi-la e ainda ler a carta de despedidas _. Não era realmente uma coisa boa para se recordar._ A Sra. Lee assentiu, dizendo que não tinha problema e se oferecendo para ajudá-lo o que ele negou, dizendo que sua tia estava passando uns dias em sua casa para cuidar da mãe, a fim de que Frank pudesse voltar ao colégio e dormir direito à noite.

\- À propósito, o que Gerard faz aqui? – o pequeno perguntou antes de deixar a cozinha, a fim de arranjar alguma coisa para ajudar na casa.

\- Ah, ele disse que veio pedir para trocar os horários. Mas acho que você devia conversar com ele – ela piscou, voltando ao seu lugar e continuando a cortar os pães sem dizer mais nada.

Frank não entendeu por que devia conversar com Gerard, e nem estava com vontade de fazer isso. Mas, como não havia muito que fazer, e ele não queria voltar para casa tampouco, resolveu seguir o conselho da mulher e ir à varanda. Abriu a porta devagar, espiando se Gerard ainda estava lá e desejando com todas as forças que não estivesse. _Estava._ Respirou fundo e fechou a porta atrás de si, caminhando silenciosamente até uma cadeira vazia ao lado de Stefan, de frente para Gerard. Sentou, atraindo o olhar dos outros dois.

\- Por que faltou nos últimos dias? – Stefan perguntou depois de desejar uma boa tarde. Frank explicou tudo que tinha acontecido com os pais naquela noite.

\- Já pensou que, talvez, tenha sido melhor assim? – Gerard perguntou, fazendo Frank olhar de esguelha para ele, perguntando-se internamente por que eles estavam ali, conversando civilizadamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Hm, é, _eu_ acho que foi. Mas a minha mãe não, sabe como é – ele respondeu, encarando os cadarços de seu tênis sujo e rasgado, sentindo as bochechas corarem e tentando disfarçar.

\- Bem, eu particularmente acho que eles são adultos o suficiente para resolverem essa parte. Você é novo demais para se preocupar com isso – Stefan comentou, fazendo uma pausa para tossir – mas o que me preocupa são as coisas que seu pai disse. Esse preconceito todo... Quero dizer, deve ser difícil para ele, mas... Bem, depois de um tempo ele deve aceitar.

\- _Como foi com você?_ – a voz de Gerard perguntou sem a sua permissão e com empolgação demais para ser uma simples pergunta casual. Ele ignorou o olhar de Frank e esperou pela resposta do mais velho.

\- Ah, eu nunca contei realmente, apenas depois de muitos anos, um pouco antes de, hm... Brian ir embora. Era complicado naquela época. Não existia a mínima chance de eles aceitarem, entende? Então...

_Desde que éramos crianças... Bem, crianças não, desde que nós tínhamos uns doze ou treze anos, bem antes de nós nos beijarmos ou sequer desconfiarmos que gostávamos um do outro, nós dizíamos que assim que terminássemos o colegial, sairíamos de casa e dividiríamos um apartamento em Nova York. Era como um sinônimo de liberdade, nossos pais eram bastante conservadores, e nós gostaríamos de poder... Bem, beber e sair a noite, sem ser na casinha da árvore – onde nós sempre furtávamos Whisky da casa dele e passávamos a noite bêbados._

_Mas quando fizemos dezoito anos, enfim, nós já estávamos completamente envolvidos um com o outro, e era mais do que necessário que nós saíssemos do ninho. Por que vocês devem concordar que depois de um tempo nossos pais começaram a desconfiar de tanto tempo naquele jardim, e foi ficando cada vez mais difícil ficarmos sozinhos... Sozinhos. Ficávamos sozinhos um na casa do outro, no quarto e tudo mais. Mas sempre tinha o risco de que alguém entrasse e visse alguma coisa._

_E então, eu me lembro bem do meu aniversário, que é depois do de Brian. Alguns amigos estavam na minha casa, estávamos conversando e bebendo cerveja. Minha mãe tinha saído, de modo que era bem mais fácil fazer bagunça._

_Brian veio até mim e pediu para irmos até o meu quarto, que ele precisava me mostrar o meu presente de aniversário. Lembro que subi as escadas falando que ele não precisava me dar nada, que era desnecessário e toda essa coisa, e ele nem sequer me respondeu. Chegamos ao segundo andar, e ele fechou a porta do quarto, sorrindo sozinho._

_Ele levou as mãos ao bolso do moletom e tirou um papelzinho dobrado, parecia um recorte de jornal, eu achava, apesar de estar bastante amassado, como se ele tivesse passado a noite toda o segurando com força._

_Eu peguei, com as sobrancelhas unidas, desconfiado da cara absurdamente feliz que ele fazia. Não cabia em si de alegria. Desamassei o papel e era mesmo um recorte de jornal, da parte dos classificados. Ele havia circulado com canetinha vermelha um dos anúncios, e fez sinal para que eu lesse, quase dando pulinhos._

_Eu ri da excitação dele e li. Era o anuncio de um apartamento para alugar no centro de Nova York. Era um Loft, na verdade, e estava absurdamente barato. Eu imaginei que devia ser um lugar horrível, pelo preço, mas Brian estava tão feliz, e começou a tagarelar sobre como era perfeito:_

_\- É maravilhoso! Agora que você também já tem idade para sair de casa, nós podemos arranjar um trabalho qualquer e nos mudamos para lá. E aí podemos ficar juntos em paz, sem ter que esconder tudo de todo mundo, não é perfeito? É incrivelmente barato, sei que podemos dar conta... Não importa, na verdade, eu seria feliz até mesmo debaixo do viaduto com você – ele pegou em minhas mãos e me beijou rapidamente, voltando a tagarelar sobre como poderíamos mobiliar o lugar._

_Eu podia ter dito que tinham várias falhas no plano dele. Eu não disse, por que ele me fascinava com toda aquela alegria. Eu só conseguia ficar feliz com ele também._

_E bem, alguns dias depois nós pegamos o carro do pai dele escondidos e fomos até o tal apartamento, conhecê-lo. E não era tão ruim. Era pequeno, e, como qualquer loft, não tinha divisão de cômodos, apenas do banheiro. A cozinha era como um pequeno bar, e algumas prateleiras separavam o que seria a sala do suposto quarto. Era toda a mobília que tinha ali. Mas eu podia ver que com alguma limpeza e umas mãos de tinta nas paredes, se tornaria um lugar incrível._

_Fechamos negócio naquele dia mesmo, e Brian passou a viagem de volta toda tagarelando sobre como tudo era perfeito. Devo admitir que eu estava feliz também, eu sabia que depois disso tudo ficaria bem. Sabia que eu nem sequer precisaria contar aos meus pais sobre a minha opção sexual e tal._

_Depois de algumas semanas nós nos mudamos. Meus pais nem desconfiaram de nós morando juntos. Éramos amigos de infância e sempre disséramos que moraríamos juntos no futuro, como eu disse._

_O primeiro mês foi ótimo. Nós tínhamos apenas um colchão, e o apartamento estava todo forrado de jornais por que estávamos pintando as paredes no tempo em que não estávamos procurando emprego. Estávamos extasiados com tanta liberdade, podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos. Nós comíamos qualquer coisa e não tínhamos horário nenhum, e estávamos completamente felizes._

_Mas é claro que isso não durou muito, tínhamos que trabalhar e tudo mais, e aos poucos fomos mobiliando nosso apartamento. Nossos pais iam nos visitar de vez em quando, e acho que foi por isso que eles começaram a desconfiar._ _De vez em quando encontravam algumas coisas estranhas aos olhos deles, como fotos ou bilhetes carinhosos demais. E estávamos tão acostumados a não ter que disfarçar nada que não conseguíamos fazê-lo quando eles estavam por perto._ _Eles vinham com menos freqüência, acho que a desconfiança os deixava desconfortáveis, não sei._

 _Sei que a última vez que minha mãe me visitou, pouco antes de eu e Brian rompermos, foi catastrófica._ _Ela fora à cidade para ir ao médico e me ligou dizendo que queria conversar. Eu chegava do café onde trabalhava por volta das quatro, e Brian só chegava mais tarde, então ela foi até nosso apartamento. Ela tentou fazer alguns rodeios, mas depois foi bem direta:_

_\- O que você e Brian tem, afinal? – ela disse, depois de respirar fundo. Eu gemi. Eu sabia que estava na hora de ser sincero, ela estava me fazendo uma pergunta direta. Mas eu não podia responder. As palavras simplesmente não passavam pela minha garganta, elas ficaram ali entaladas, me sufocando._

_E minha expressão deve ter me denunciado, pois minha mãe começou a gritar no momento. Ela gritou por mais de uma hora. Falou como isso era abominável, como era pecado, como era errado, como era arriscado, nojento, perigoso e mais milhões de nomes. Ela gritou e gritou e eu ouvi e não disse nada. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão._

_Mas eu não dava a mínima pra isso._

_Brian chegou e abriu a porta do apartamento e minha mãe ainda estava gritando. Ela ficou quieta e acho que ele não viu que ela estava ali._

_\- Oi amor, como fo- - ele parou de falar quando a viu, percebendo que havia nos denunciado mais uma vez. Olhou-me, mordendo o lábio inferior, como quem pede desculpas._

_Minha mãe bufou._

_\- Não quero mais saber de vocês – ela falou mais uma vez, e virou para Brian – e não pense que eu não contarei para sua mãe isso – respirou fundo – espero que quando você esteja morrendo de AIDS não venha me pedir ajuda._

_E aí ela pegou a bolsa e foi embora. E bem, dois meses depois, lá estava eu com AIDS. É claro que eu nunca mais fui procurá-la, e nem o contrário._


	11. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My brain's repeating: ‘If you've got an impulse let it out!  
> But they never make it past my mouth.”  
>  \- The Sound Of Settling – Death Cab For Cutie

\- Você... Nunca mais a viu? – Frank perguntou assustado depois de Stefan terminar sua história; o mais velho vez que não com a cabeça – nem ela, nem seu pai ou sei lá...?

\- Não realmente. Na época eu não quis dar o braço a torcer e agora não é como se faça alguma diferença – declarou, respirando fundo em seguida – mas não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo para você.

Sorriu e levantou do banco com dificuldade, entrando na casa em seguida, piscando para Gerard antes de desaparecer pela porta, o que quase fez o garoto entrar em desespero. Frank estava visivelmente abalado. Olhava fixamente para o chão e respirava com dificuldade, soluçando às vezes, embora as lágrimas ainda não caíssem de seus olhos. Parecia estar completamente fechado em sua bolha de ar própria, não se importando com o resto do mundo, apenas com os problemas que tinha agora.

Gerard sentia-se impelido a ir ajudá-lo. Abraçá-lo, dizer algumas palavras de conforto. O problema é que nunca soubera confortar pessoas; quando ele estava mal, triste ou sei lá, não gostava que as pessoas ficassem dizendo que estava tudo bem, gostava de sofrer sozinho. Sabia que fazia parte de uma minoria, mas por esse motivo nunca sabia o que dizer quando alguém precisava de ajuda.

E Stefan? _Ah, esse merecia apanhar!_ Onde já se viu dizer esse monte de coisas e fazer Frank surtar e depois sair, deixando a bomba para explodir na mão dele. Gerard bufou, praguejou, xingou. Convenceu-se de que era melhor ir embora, mas existia algum tipo de força desconhecida que o obrigava a não deixar Frank sozinho.

Ele dizia “ _Oh, mas ele já está brabo comigo, então foda-se, não é?_ ”

A voz dizia “ _Essa é a sua chance de concertar tudo, idiota!_ ”    

Permaneceu em conflito por uns bons minutos, e a cena pareceria bem estranha a qualquer outro que não tivesse acesso a seus pensamentos e ações como nós temos. Pois imagine dois garotos suando frio, um deles quase chorando, um ao lado do outro, e mesmo assim ignorando a companhia.

Foi só quando Gerard pensou nisso que ele se deu por vencido e decidiu-se que tentaria dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que fosse uma tentativa muito fracassada. O que vale é a intenção, não é mesmo? Pigarreou e ergueu a cabeça para examinar Frank, a fim de chamar a atenção do pequeno. Não funcionou. Não sem antes praguejar um tanto, o menino levantou-se e foi sentar no lugar antes ocupado por Stefan. Nem assim Frank olhou, e ele começou a ficar realmente preocupado, de modo que não hesitou mais do que o necessário para passar um dos braços sobre as costas do menor e inclinar-se para falar próximo ao seu ouvido.

Sentiu Frank estremecer ao toque, denunciando que dessa vez ele percebera que Gerard estava ali. O maior respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de realmente falar, com medo de que suas palavras parecessem ridículas.

\- Frank, hm... Sabe que vai tipo... Acabar bem, não é? Por que o Stefan, veja... Aconteceu tudo há muito tempo, as coisas eram diferentes naquela época e... – ele interrompeu a si mesmo sentindo seu rosto corar, percebendo que as palavras eram ridículas.

Queria sair correndo, desaparecer. Queria que um buraco abrisse no chão e ele fosse engolido ali mesmo. _Não aconteceu._ O que aconteceu foi que Frank tombou a cabeça para o lado, escondendo o rosto no peito de Gerard e deixando finalmente as lágrimas que ele tanto evitara, caíssem.

Gerard ficou sem jeito. De todas as reações que havia imaginado, essa era a menos provável, de modo que ele se sentiu desconfortável no momento. Meio sem saber o que fazer, deu palmadinhas nas costas de Frank e envolveu-o com o outro braço. O pequeno ficou ali, molhando a malha da camiseta de Gerard com as lágrimas salgadas.

Ele não sabia bem por que estava fazendo isso. Ele queria dizer a Gerard que não era necessário todo aquele fingimento. Que ele sabia que o maior não estava nem aí para ele, e não se importava. Mas se importava, e aquele contato, ainda que estranho, era gostoso de se sentir. E fácil de se deixar iludir, ainda que ele tenha passado o último mês todo lutando para não fazê-lo.

Permaneceram por vários minutos assim, abraçados. Gerard aos poucos foi se soltando e esquecendo o desconforto, deixando-se levar pelo calor de Frank e seu cheiro inconfundível, quase que esquecendo as perguntas que aquele simples abraço levantariam assim que o pequeno se acalmasse. E o fez, aos poucos. Os soluços e as lágrimas foram cessando, e por fim ele, cuidadosamente, livrou-se do abraço de Gerard, limpando os olhos com as mangas do moletom.

Gerard afastou-se levemente no banco, ainda ignorando a estranheza da situação. Em sua cabeça era como se tudo tivesse ficado bem com aquele abraço. Observou Frank limpar as lágrimas; ele ficava ridiculamente adorável o fazendo. Seu lábio inferior estava um tanto projetado para frente, esboçando um bico, e ele segurava a ponta da manga da blusa entre o dedão e o indicador, utilizando do tecido que cobria os pulsos para limpar o rosto, todo borrado com o pouco lápis de olho que ele se atrevera a passar no dia.

Gerard sorriu involuntariamente, mesmo sabendo que não era a situação mais apropriada para se ficar encantado com alguém.

\- Está sujo aqui – disse, esticando o braço e limpando em baixo dos olhos de Frank com cuidado, mordendo o lábio inferior, concentrado.

O pequeno prendeu a respiração, acompanhando as mãos de Gerard aproximaram-se de seu rosto e depois o acariciarem. Sabia que não era isso que estavam fazendo, mas era assim que as via. Isso o preocupava.

\- Gerard, olha, você não precisa ser legal comigo só por que... _Ok?_ – disse com dificuldade, gaguejando um pouco. Gerard afastou as mãos do rosto do pequeno, deixando-as cair em seu colo.

\- Não é por isso que eu estou sendo legal com você – declarou, como se a frase fosse óbvia, e não necessitasse de mais informações – estou fazendo isso por que... _Quero_ – disse, ao ver Frank fazer cara de quem não entendera.

Só então as lembranças daquela manhã em que magoara o pequeno e de todas as semanas de silêncio voltaram à sua mente, fazendo com que ele se condenasse por ter agido tão estranho aos olhos do menino.

\- Escute Frank, sei que eu tenho sido um completo idiota. Mas estou... Confuso – disse, tentando explicar tudo que acontecera sem revelar nada, de fato – só não tenho a mesma coragem que você para... Você sabe, _enfrentar o julgamento das pessoas._

\- Você não é gay, Gerard – Frank pontuou, seu tom indicando que não aceitava aquilo como desculpa.

Gerard corou violentamente e tossiu para disfarçar.

\- Ah, mas andar com você faria com que as pessoas pensassem... – tentou concertar, disfarçando seu surto sem motivo aparente.

\- Só por que são um bando de idiotas – Frank reclamou.

\- _Sim_ , mas faria – completou o maior, aliviado por que Frank não reparara em nada. O pequeno deu nos ombros.

\- É uma escolha sua.

\- Eu sei que é, eu estou tentando – disse, encarando a madeira do banco, incapaz de dizer isso olhando nos olhos do pequeno – é por isso que eu estou te pedindo desculpas agora. Juro que vai ser diferente e tal – após terminar, ergueu os olhos para observar Frank, que não parecia respirar.

O pequeno estava confuso. As coisas estavam acontecendo como aconteciam em sua imaginação, quando ele fechava os olhos para tentar dormir e ia para o seu próprio mundo. Lá ele podia controlar as pessoas, as falas, a hora de entrada e saída, tudo. Era como se ele fosse o diretor, e ele sempre soube separar muito bem esse mundo paralelo da realidade. _Sempre soube que o que ele imagina não acontece._ E estava acontecendo, de modo que ele se sentia estranho. Não sabia o que dizer. Apenas respirou fundo e encarou Gerard profundamente, acenando de leve com a cabeça. O maior sorriu.

\- Fico feliz que me entenda Frankie, de verdade – respondeu, soltando o ar aliviado.

Frank acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça novamente, nervoso ainda. Sabia que tinha que dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Estava assustado com a mudança repentina de Gerard. E o maior, por sua vez, ficou olhando para Frank por alguns momentos, esperando que ele falasse algo. Quando viu que o pequeno não o faria, começou a ficar preocupado com o que Frank estava pensando de tudo e então se levantou rapidamente, num impulso. Pigarreou.

\- Eu, hm... Vou pra casa então – sorriu amarelo, virando as costas em seguida para disfarçar o tom avermelhado em suas bochechas. Frank ergueu a cabeça, acordando do seu transe. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Gerard estava indo embora e, quando o fez, levantou rapidamente, quase correndo até o outro que já acabava de descer as escadas da varanda.

\- Espere – disse, segurando o braço de Gerard, fazendo este quase desequilibrar-se. O maior virou-se para Frank e, na tentativa de não cair em cima deste, acabou por deixar os rostos próximos demais.

Sentindo o hálito quente de Frank em seu rosto, ele não disse nada, nem se afastou. Era quase que uma repetição daquele dia no vestiário, e ele estava tão incapacitado de se afastar quanto daquela vez. Ficou apenas olhando nos olhos do pequeno, que, por sua vez, olhava para os lábios de Gerard. Sabe-se lá quantos segundos se passaram enquanto os dois assistiam a acirrada luta de suas mentes dizendo que se afastassem, mas seus corpos lutando para aproximarem-se. Foi Frank quem quebrou o silêncio primeiro, por medo de estragar o clima bom que se instaurara entre os dois. Pigarreou e deu um passo para trás, subindo um degrau da escada e ficando da altura de Gerard.

\- Pode... Me dar uma carona? – a voz saiu fraquinha, ainda um pouco abalada.

Gerard chacoalhou de leve a cabeça antes de murmurar ‘ _ok’_ e virar as costas calmamente, o constante conflito voltando a sua mente com mais força do que nunca. Só quem já passou por isso sabe o que é ter um grande e pesado ponto de interrogação na cabeça. Não, vários destes. Ele te incomoda o tempo todo, te persegue, parece ter vida e falar com você. Gerard ainda se perguntava se era isso que ele queria. Ainda não tinha certeza de nada, mas seu corpo insistia em denunciá-lo a cada segundo. Como ele podia transparecer isso pras outras pessoas se nem tinha convencido a si mesmo completamente? Era uma dúvida constante e chata, que ele tinha vontade de arrancar a força da sua cabeça.

 _Por que tudo não podia ser mais fácil?_ Por que ele não podia simplesmente falar:

\- Eu gosto de garotos.

Sem o medo que ele sentia. Sem o preconceito que ele tinha contra si mesmo. Sem... Tudo isso o sufocando. E cada vez que ele sentia isso, ele se sentia mais canalha. E tudo que ele fez com Frank quando o pequeno passava exatamente por isso que ele estava passando agora? Era abominável, medonho, insira os adjetivos mais horríveis que lhe vierem à cabeça aqui. Se alguém resolvesse fazer coisas como aquelas com ele agora, ele não tinha dúvidas que não teria a mesma coragem que Frank. _Ele negaria._ Frank era uma pessoa admirável, realmente.

E ao ter esse pensamento, foi como se uma lâmpada clareasse toda a sua mente. Ele não gostava de garotos. _Ele gostava do garoto_. Gostava de Frank, e apenas dele. Não sentia atração por nenhum outro. Não olhava os outros jogadores se trocando no vestiário, não podia dizer “ _Oh, como aquele cara do Out-Door é malditamente gostoso_ ” ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Ele só podia fazer isso com Frank. Somente Frank parecia mexer com seus hormônios ao ficar de cueca na sua frente, e só ele era adorável daquela maneira, com aquele sorriso lindo e aqueles olhos inocentes e ao mesmo tempo sofredores. _Somente Frank._

_Isso mudava tudo._

Os dois estavam constrangidos de mais para falar, de modo que a viagem até a casa de Frank foi totalmente silenciosa, e a única coisa dita foi um ‘tchau’ do pequeno depois de deixar o carro.

Sabia que a mãe devia estar bem, por estar em companhia da irmã, mas não deixava de estar preocupado, de modo que atravessou rapidamente o jardim em direção a casa. Sua mãe dormia, era só o que fazia ultimamente. Sua tia estava fazendo café e tinha o rosto cansado. Frank entendia, ela devia estar morrendo de preocupação com Linda, assim como ele. Dizendo que logo desceria para tomar o café, subiu para tentar convencer a mãe a sair da cama, mesmo que por alguns minutos apenas.

Bateu de leve na porta e, não obtendo resposta, adentrou o quarto assim mesmo. Ela dormia, de fato, e o menino foi até a sua cama, a fim de acordá-la.

Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e chamou:

\- Mãe? – ela murmurou – _Mãe, acorde._

Ela abriu de leve os olhos, demorando para focalizar o menino. Assim que o fez, murmurou novamente. Tinha os olhos vermelhos, quase fechados. Estava dopada.

\- Mãe, _quantos comprimidos você tomou?_

Ela ignorou, balançou a cabeça negativamente. Frank respirou fundo.

\- Você não pode continuar assim, você tem que reagir, eu já disse. Não é por que você não tem mais o papai que vai ficar desse jeito. Volte a pintar, arranje outra pessoa ou...

Linda suspirou.

\- Eu não quero. Vai fazer diferença para quem? – ela respondeu sem emoção, a língua enrolando um pouco devido aos muitos medicamentos – não há ninguém que se importe comigo, eu não preciso mais viver.

\- _Eu me importo_ – Frank respondeu, sentindo o nó formar-se em sua garganta pela quinta vez no dia – _eu sou seu filho e preciso de você._

Ela virou-se na cama de modo a ficar de costas para o menino.

\- Você já é um homem, pode e virar sozinho – e adormeceu imediatamente, os remédios fazendo efeito.

Frank suspirou e segurou as lágrimas. Era horrível, ele sentia como se ela não se importasse com ele. Queria dizer que não importava se ele tinha oito, dezoito ou sessenta e oito anos, Linda continuaria sendo sua mãe. Continuaria sendo indispensável e insubstituível como qualquer mãe. Mas ela não o deixava dizer isso. _Era desesperador._

Limpou algumas lágrimas rebeldes que haviam insistido em cair de seus olhos e foi ao quarto colocar uma roupa mais confortável antes de descer para comer. Estava vestindo uma calça de moletom quando o seu celular tocou. Ele jogou-se na cama e atendeu, deitando-se de barriga para cima e encarando o teto enquanto falava:

\- Alô.

\- _Frankie?_ – Julian. Frank murmurou algo, desanimado – _estive pensando se você não gostaria de..._

\- Julian, me desculpe, mas não mesmo. Já disse que não posso sair.

\- _Tem certeza que é esse o motivo?_ – o outro perguntou, e Frank não respondeu. Não sabia se era. Só queria ficar sozinho, será que era difícil entender que ele estava passando por um momento difícil? – _ok, eu ligo depois_ – a linha ficou muda.

 


	12. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
> All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
> You came along one day, and you re-arranged my life  
> All I gotta say is I must have done something right,  
> I must have done something right.”  
> \- I Must Have Done Something Right – Relient K

Quando Gerard acordou naquela sexta-feira, ele sabia que as coisas teriam de ser diferentes. Sabia que se ignorasse Frank novamente ele jogaria todo seu esforço por água a baixo, e algo dentro de si o dizia que ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ele continuava confuso, mas mais convencido do que nunca de que ele realmente sentia algo por Frank. É claro que ele se condenou algumas vezes, que ele se sentiu estranho, mas ele realmente não podia mais negar. Pelo menos não para si mesmo. Quanto às outras pessoas, bem... Ele sentia que não era a hora certa para dizer qualquer coisa, ainda mais depois de toda aquela história de Stefan. Por isso ele tentou, de todas as maneiras, evitar encontrar Frank pelos corredores enquanto estava com os amigos, mas por fim foi impossível, e ele teve de murmurar um tímido ‘ _oi_ ’ para o pequeno no intervalo entre a quarta e a quinta aula, fazendo Quinn e os outros meninos tossirem desconfortavelmente e trocarem olhares significativos. Gerard os ignorou, sabendo que o que fazia era a coisa certa.

Quando foi para casa aquela tarde, sentia-se absurdamente leve e feliz consigo mesmo. Como se alguma vez na vida ele tivesse feito algo direito, e o culpado disso tudo era Frank. Lembrou-se de se perguntar se toda aquela mudança era boa ou ruim, e logo se convenceu de que, definitivamente, era boa. Antes ele não podia ver tudo isso. Vilões sempre julgam estarem certos, eles nunca pensam “ _oh, eu vou fazer isso por que é realmente malvado_.” Eles o fazem, pois julgam ser a coisa certa. Quando ele xingava Frank, ele julgava ser esta a coisa certa a se fazer. Assim como quando o bateu.

É claro que agora ele via como aquilo era absurdamente errado e preconceituoso de sua parte, mas não podia condenar-se tanto assim. Admitir o erro e tentar melhorar era tudo que ele podia fazer. Concertá-lo também seria bom, mas não estava certo de como fazer para apagar tantas coisas ruins.Tinha o palpite de que, partindo do pressuposto de que Frank gostava dele (como Mikey dizia), bastava ele confessar a Frank todas as coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta, e tudo ficaria bem. O pequeno, provavelmente, perdoaria todas as suas mancadas do passado.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Se confessar para uma garota já seria difícil, quanto mais se confessar para um garoto, tendo que, além de admitir-se apaixonado, admitir-se gay também. Sim, era realmente complicado. Ninguém chega para outra pessoa e diz:

_\- Olá, eu gosto de você._

O mundo seria incrivelmente mais simples se o fizessem, mas não, não é uma atitude cabível.

Passou horas e mais horas pensando no que faria, sem realmente chegar a uma conclusão. Sabia que não havia jeito ‘mais fácil’ ia ser difícil e não tinha jeito, então ele precisava se preparar psicologicamente para tudo, embora soubesse que era impossível.

Ele admirava Frank por ser corajoso, e este nunca admitira gostar dele, imagine ele então, que era muito mais covarde. Ele precisava de ajuda. E ele recaiu no clichê de pedi-la exatamente para a pessoa em que você está pensando agora.

 

 

 

Março se aproximava, e com ele o tempo vinha esquentando. O clima já permitia que os moradores saíssem apenas de mangas curtas nas ruas e, com a chegada da primavera, as árvores da rua da _St. Martin_ haviam se enchido de flores de todas as cores e formatos, que por vezes caíam no asfalto, criando quase que um cartão postal, o qual Gerard invadiu com seu carro naquele sábado de manhã. Após desligar a música que ouvia e apagar o cigarro que tragava, o garoto desceu do carro, imerso demais em suas dúvidas para reparar na bonita paisagem antes descrita.

Era dia de faxina, de modo que havia muitos serviços domésticos a serem feitos. Por sorte, Gerard a muito se acostumara com estes, e por isso não teve dificuldade em passar pano no chão ou tirar pó dos móveis. Aos poucos viu o tempo que teria para conversar com Stefan se esvaindo e ficou com medo de ter de permanecer mais uma semana com todas as perguntas lhe martelando.

Tanto medo que convenceu-se a dizer tudo por conta própria.

Frank cantarolava baixinho com os fones lhe tampando os ouvidos enquanto passava pano pelas mesas do refeitório. Seus olhos bonitos estavam totalmente concentrados no que fazia, mas sua mente parecia estar bastante longe. Alguns pingos de suor escorriam dos cabelos e os movimentos que fazia com o braço em cima da mesa seguiam o ritmo da música que ele provavelmente ouvia.

Gerard, que descera para pegar mais lustra-móveis, encostou a cabeça no batente da porta e ficou observando o menino, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Sabe-se lá por quanto tempo permaneceu assim, até que algo em sua mente o acordasse e ele finalmente pusesse-se a andar em direção a dispensa. O olhar de Frank o acompanhou, assim como um sorriso doce em seus lábios. Gerard acenou brevemente e fechou os olhos assim que virou as costas. Ele precisava falar. _Precisava._ Mas o que? Por que? Como? Tinha mesmo que ser agora? Bem, agora ou depois, ia dar na mesma.

Pegou o frasquinho marrom avermelhado e voltou para o refeitório, onde Frank continuava a limpar as mesas e rebolar ao ritmo da música. Gerard deixou escapar uma risada que o pequeno não ouviu por culpa dos fones de ouvido. Aproximou-se deste, ainda um pouco nervoso, e tocou de leve seu ombro, fazendo-o virar rapidamente e derrubar os fones com a ponta dos dedos.

Ao ver que era Gerard, sorriu e deu um impulso com os braços, sentando-se na mesa. O maior pigarreou.

\- É... Sua mãe... Está melhor? – Não sabia por que estava fazendo rodeios, mas não conseguiria de outra forma.

\- Na verdade não – o pequeno respondeu, encarando o trapo encardido que tinha em mãos – mas minha tia está tomando conta dela. Ela diz que não quer que eu deixe de ir ao colégio, essas coisas. Minha tia, digo. Minha mãe não diz mais nada – deu nos ombros após terminar.

\- Que péssimo – Gerard comentou, sem saber o que mais dizer, e tendo consciência de que se deixasse o assunto morrer, não teria outra chance – mas, hm, eu queria falar com você sobre...

\- Vocês estão fazendo o que conversando com tanto trabalho a fazer? – A Sra. Lee entrou no refeitório com as mãos na cintura – _vamos, trabalhando_ – e passou pelo portal que levava a cozinha resmungando.

Gerard deu nos ombros para Frank, aproveitando a chance para sair do local, visto que sua coragem, que já era pouca, acabara completamente naquele momento.

Definitivamente ele não conseguiria fazer isso sozinho.

 

 

 

Foram terminar a faxina pouco antes da hora de Gerard ir embora e, com a desculpa de que ele não poderia mesmo sair meia hora antes, ele foi fazer companhia a Stefan no jardim. O mais velho ocupava-se de regar algumas plantas que começavam a florescer agora. Atravessou o gramado, encostando-se no muro de frente para o outro, e pigarreando para chamar sua atenção. Stefan sorriu ao ver Gerard, e depois se voltou para o que fazia.

\- Eu incomodo demais com todas as minhas perguntas? – Gerard deixou escapar, encarando o cadarço de seu coturno com atenção. Stefan riu.

\- De maneira alguma – disse, parando, pois a água de seu regador havia acabado – tem mais alguma?

Gerard riu, observando o outro abaixar-se para encher o regador azul com a água da torneira que ficava ali perto.

\- _Tenho_ – confessou assim que Stefan se levantou, fazendo o outro rir.

\- Pois faça – murmurou e deu um passo para o lado, molhando as flores um pouco mais distantes. Gerard mexeu-se levemente, apoiando-se em uma parte do muro mais próxima do outro.

\- Como foi quando você e Brian finalmente ficaram juntos?

Stefan respirou fundo e parou o que fazia. Com cuidado colocou o regador em um canto da calçada e foi encostar-se no muro ao lado de Gerard. Os dois passaram a observar a rua enquanto o mais velho falava.

\- Acho que eu mencionei que fiquei com ciúmes de uma namoradinha dele, não? – Gerard murmurou afirmativamente.

_Depois que eu bati a porta na cara dos dois, eu devo ter passado algumas horas no meu quarto me condenando pelos meus sentimentos. Veja, eu os controlava melhor do que você controla os seus, por que não tentei me negar ou ignorar. Quando eu percebi ser aquilo, eu já tinha certeza._

_Mas eu e Brian éramos amigos há tempo suficiente para que eu não surtasse tanto sobre contar para ele o que eu sentia. Foi difícil tomar coragem, veja bem, mas não foi tão horrível._

_Eu fiquei na minha janela, imerso em meus pensamentos, observando o jardim de Brian até que ele aparecesse. Estava sozinho e nem olhou para minha casa, de modo que não fui percebido ali. Ele atravessou o jardim e, depois de se demorar um tanto na porta, adentrou a casa._

_Eu me enrolei mais um pouco. Fiquei entre sair e não sair, telefonar ou não telefonar por alguns minutos. Até que por um impulso eu desci até a sala e peguei o telefone esverdeado da minha mãe. Com as mãos tremendo eu disquei o número dele, e esperei tocar um pouco._

_\- Alô – pude ouvir a mãe dele dizer do outro lado._

_\- Sra. Molko? Deixa eu falar com o Brian? – pedi._

_Ela enrolou um pouco, me disse para aparecer qualquer dia que ela faria o bolo de laranja que nós gostávamos. Eu a respondi, torcendo para que ela não percebesse a minha voz falhando, e vendo a minha coragem se esvair a cada segundo._

_Quando Brian pegou o telefone, eu quase não consegui falar. Ele estava bravo por que eu tinha sido grosso com a tal menina. E eu tentei explicar, não me lembro do que eu disse._

_Lembro que, por fim, murmurei:_

_\- Queria falar com você._

_Ele me respondeu que eu falasse, e eu pedi que fosse pessoalmente. Pedi que fôssemos até a casa da árvore, assim ninguém iria nos interromper._ _Alguns minutos depois, eu acho, nós estávamos lá, sentados no chão de madeira podre, torcendo para que a velha casinha não desabasse._

_Brian, assim que terminou de subir a escadinha, fez sinal para que eu falasse. Eu não sabia por onde começar. Nem sabia o que afinal eu queria dizer. Mas tinha uma coisa da qual eu precisava me certificar antes de tudo._

_\- Aquela garota..._

_\- Mary – ele me cortou e depois fez sinal para que eu prosseguisse._

_\- O que for. Ela é mesmo a sua namorada?_

_\- Sim – ele respondeu, sorrindo alegre – por quê?_

_\- Eu só não... Consigo imaginar você e uma garota, só isso – e realmente não conseguia. Brian era feminino demais, pequeno demais, delicado demais para estar com uma menina. Quando se olhava para ele você automaticamente subentendia que ele era... Diferente._

_Ele se ofendeu com o que eu disse, de qualquer forma._

_\- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou, aumentando o tom de voz – está dizendo que eu sou... Sei lá... Feio demais para que alguém me queira? – era uma pergunta incrivelmente infantil. Me fez rir e Brian pareceu ficar mais bravo ainda. Fez menção em descer da árvore._

_Eu o segurei pelos braços, mantendo-o sentando em minha frente. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou, rendendo-se ao meu esforço de mantê-lo ali. Desci minhas mãos por seus braços até que elas encontrassem as dele, pequenas e branquinhas. Entrelacei nossos dedos, atraindo a atenção dele para nossas mãos juntas._

_\- Você é lindo, sabe disso – declarei, meio sem pensar._

_Ele corou violentamente e não tirou os olhos das mãos. Mexeu-se desconfortavelmente e depois ergueu os olhos para mim, fitando-me._

_\- Por que não consegue me imaginar com uma garota então?_

_Existiam muitas respostas que eu podia dar a ele. Eu podia dizer “por que eu te vejo como uma” ou “por que eu te imagino comigo”. Mas nessas respostas eu só pensei muito tempo depois, no momento eu não pensei em nada._

_\- Você sabe – eu murmurei, abaixando minha cabeça._

_\- Não, Stef, eu não sei – ele se curvou para entrar em meu campo de visão, inevitavelmente nos aproximando mais. Eu ergui de leve a cabeça e sorri. Eu tinha que dizer... O que eu tinha que dizer?_

_Eu estava completamente hipnotizado pela proximidade, a respiração quente dele, seus olhos azuis me fitando. Eu não seria capaz de responder por mim. Soltei uma das mãos que ainda seguravam as dele e a levei a sua bochecha, afastando seus cabelos de sua face, e depois cumpri o espaço que nos separava devagar, como se pedisse permissão._ _Os olhos de Brian encaravam meus lábios e, de certa forma, ele se aproximou de mim também, de modo que logo nossos lábios se tocaram, gerando um leve formigamento no local. Depois de algum tempo apenas assim, aproveitando a sensação, Brian entreabriu os seus lábios num convite subentendido._ _Eu não me lembro realmente do que senti com o beijo, mas não vou mentir e dizer que foram fogos de artifício ou coisas do gênero. Eu acredito que isso não existe. Mas me lembro de ficar extremamente feliz com tudo aquilo, quase explodindo por dentro._

_Quando nós finalmente nos separamos, Brian começou a rir imediatamente, quebrando totalmente o clima do local. Eu fiquei preocupado, achei que ele estava rindo de mim, ou que achava que tudo fosse uma simples brincadeira._

_\- O que? – Perguntei, fazendo-o rir com mais intensidade. Perguntei mais algumas vezes sem obter resposta e logo me irritei – Ah, vá se ferrar, Molko! – disse, entrando pelo buraquinho que levava a escada no momento._

_Ouvi que ele parou de rir, e quando eu já terminara de descer a escada e ia em direção a minha casa, quase chorando, senti ele tocar meu ombro._

_\- Desculpe – ele murmurou, puxando-me em direção à arvore novamente – É só que isso explica a sua opinião sobre mim e as garotas – ele disse, segurando o riso de uma forma adorável._

_Eu bufei e girei os olhos, e antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele colocou a mão em minha nuca, puxando-me para outro beijo. Eu estava completamente feliz com isso, mas eu sempre fui mais racional que ele. Segurei seu rosto, impedindo-o de prosseguir._

_\- Alguém pode nos ver._

_\- Não vão – ele disse, dando nos ombros e se libertando da minha mão para juntar nossos lábios novamente._


	13. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tears stream down your face,  
> I promise you I will learn from my mistakes”  
> \- Fix You - Coldplay

Conversar com Stefan, como sempre, deu muito a que Gerard pensar. Embora ele já soubesse disso antes, apenas agora ele via que não existia um jeito mais fácil. Ou ele falava com Frank ou falava. O pequeno ainda tinha aquela velha imagem dele na cabeça, e não a mudaria a menos que Gerard o desse motivos para tanto.

O maior sabia que teria de fazer isso, mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas era realmente muito difícil tomar coragem, e quando ele conseguia, sempre acontecia algo para cortar a conversa ao meio. Como no banheiro na segunda-feira, quando ele novamente começara com um “eu queria falar com você...”, mas alguém abrira a porta no momento, e parecera que toda a sua coragem saíra correndo com as mãos na cabeça, aproveitando a chance.

Ele achava que Frank já devia estar desconfiado, mas, _por Deus, ele precisava mesmo ser tão lento?_ Por que se ele se dignasse a perguntar, seria mais fácil dizer, sem dúvidas.

Quando a quinta-feira chegou, Gerard ainda não tinha conseguido levar nenhuma de suas tentativas a diante, e estava quase desistindo. Primeiro, por que seu orgulho estava começando a falar mais alto, dizendo que ele não podia simplesmente dar o braço a torcer sobre o assunto. E depois, por que, bem... _Por que Frank parecia não dar a mínima para ele._ Sorria-lhe nos corredores, por vezes lhe cumprimentava, mais nada. Ele sentia vontade de chamar a atenção do pequeno de qualquer forma, mas o seu bom senso não deixava.

Quando a sineta bateu, ele já estava desanimado, percebendo que era mais um dia perdido em sua conta. Atravessou os corredores sozinho, arrastando os pés, com a prova de biologia (com um grande F, em vermelho no topo) em uma das mãos, e a outra segurando a alça da mochila nos ombros. Assim que chegou ao estacionamento, viu uma coisa que lhe chamou mais atenção do que o necessário e pareceu injetar coragem direto na sua veia: o _mesmo_ carro, o _mesmo_ menino de cabelos compridinhos com uma _mesma_ jaqueta de couro _. E um mesmo Frank na ponta dos pés para unir os lábios dos dois._

Gerard bufou, amassou a prova e jogou na lixeira, descendo a escadaria do colégio o mais rápido que pode. Acenou em despedida de alguns amigos e foi caminhando com certa raiva nos movimentos até o casal, que conversava muito próximo agora. Tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo e sua raiva, pigarreou, atraindo os olhares para si.

\- Ger? – Frank indagou, as sobrancelhas unidas.

\- Hm, é – ele disse, e respirou fundo depois – tem um momento para mim?

\- Bem, na verdade, não – o outro garoto respondeu, abraçando a cintura de Frank e dando um beijo em sua bochecha – estamos um pouco atrasados, se me entende – e sorriu.

Frank deu nos ombros, como se concordasse. Gerard encheu a boca de ar e soltou devagar, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente no lugar.

\- _Ok_ – murmurou, virando as costas – a gente se vê.

\- Por que não passa lá em casa mais tarde? – perguntou Frank, afastando-se do abraço do outro, mas rindo das tentativas dele de impedi-lo – então poderemos conversar, sei lá. Ainda estou te devendo aquele negócio do _Playstation três_ , não é mesmo?

Gerard assentiu e saiu andando, visto que sua glicose não agüentaria ficar mais um segundo que fosse perto dos dois. _Nem seu ciúme._

 

 

 

É claro que toda aquela coragem que o menino sentira no momento de raiva havia misteriosamente sumido, mas ele conseguiu, de alguma forma, engolir seus receios e ir até a casa de Frank naquela noite. Obrigou seu corpo a deixar o carro e sair para a noite quente e estrelada que fazia lá fora, e atravessar o jardim do pequeno, em direção a porta. Esperando que Frank estivesse em casa, a fim de não perder a coragem mais uma vez, ele tocou a campainha. O silêncio e a escuridão pareciam exalar da casa, como se realmente não houvesse ninguém lá dentro, embora Gerard desconfiasse que a Sra. Iero estava. Tocou a campainha mais algumas vezes, sentindo a coragem vazar pela ponta dos dedos.

Por fim, quando toda ela já havia se esgotado, ele desistiu e virou as costas, resolvendo que era melhor mesmo que não falasse nada, já que Frank provavelmente riria da cara dele, visto que há dois meses atrás ele vivia xingando o pequeno por ser homossexual, e agora estava quase que no mesmo barco que ele. Quando estava quase em seu carro, porém, outro automóvel entrou em cena e estacionou em frente a casa. Aquele carro que Gerard odiava por que pertencia àquele garoto dos cabelos compridinhos e jaqueta de couro.

Bufou e desejou que tivesse resolvido ir embora um minuto antes, que fosse. Não o fizera, e agora não adiantava mais. Parou onde estava – no meio do jardim de Frank – e ficou esperando. O carro tinha os vidros escurecidos, de modo que ele não pôde ver o que acontecia lá dentro, mas logo Frank saiu pela porta do passageiro, fazendo sinal para que Gerard esperasse. Assim que o pequeno atravessou a rua, o carro arrancou e desapareceu na esquina.

\- _Ah, você veio!_ – Frank exclamou, andando rápido em direção a Gerard – eu achei que não viria.

Gerard grunhiu. O que ele faria agora? Toda a maldita coragem para abrir a boca havia sumido, ele ia dizer que estava fazendo o que ali?

\- Hm, posso entrar? – indagou, tentando enrolar.

Frank contorceu a face e olhou para a porta de casa. Suspirou.

\- Não sei...

Gerard franziu o cenho.

\- Sua mãe ainda não melhorou? – Frank fez que não com a cabeça – eu acho que você precisa fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la, Frankie...

\- _Tipo o que?_ – disse, com raiva, gesticulando mais do que o necessário – ela não me escuta! Eu falo! Você realmente acha que eu não estou tentando? Ela me ignora o tempo todo, eu não sei mais o que fazer com ela... – quando terminou, sua voz começou a embargar. Engoliu em seco a fim de se impedir de chorar novamente.

Gerard respirou fundo.

\- Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil. Mas, sem seu pai aqui, e com a sua mãe desse jeito, as coisas automaticamente passam a ser sua responsabilidade, por mais injusto que possa ser – Frank não respondeu, provavelmente por que sabia que Gerard tinha razão – _eu acho que devia ir falar com seu pai._

Frank ergueu os olhos, os lábios levemente entreabertos. Analisou Gerard antes de responder:

\- _Eu não vou falar com meu pai!_ Você não sabe as coisas horríveis que ele me disse, isso está fora de questão – disse, categoricamente, virando as costas em direção a casa.

Gerard bufou. _Tentar ajudar as pessoas era a coisa mais ingrata que existia._ Elas sempre, de alguma forma, vão culpar você, mesmo que isso possa parecer impossível.

\- Ok, Frank, mas sua mãe está assim por que sente falta dele. Se ele não voltar não vai melhorar – disse, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse do outro lado do gramado, o que fez com que ele parasse.

O silêncio se instalou por algum tempo. Frank permaneceu parado onde estava, de costas para Gerard, e este ficou observando o pequeno. Foi só quando percebeu que, de vez em quando, ele se contorcia em um soluço, que lhe ocorreu que ele estava chorando. Atravessou o Gramado rapidamente, passando as mãos pelos ombros do pequeno.

\- Se quiser, eu vou com você – ofereceu a ajuda.

Dez minutos depois, ou talvez mais do que isso, os dois estavam no carro de Gerard, dirigindo-se ao hotel onde o pai do pequeno estava hospedado, segundo sua avó paterna, a quem eles haviam telefonado antes de sair. Gerard dirigia, prestando atenção ao caminho, visto que tinha que contar as ruas em que viraria. E Frank surtava no banco do passageiro.

\- ... quero dizer, o que eu tenho que dizer a ele? Tipo, eu chego lá e falo: oi pai, volte para casa ou a mamãe vai definhar. Mas, mas, Gerard e se ele rir de mim? Pior, se ele disser que não? Não! Pior ainda, Gerard, _e se ele nem quiser me ver?_ Ah, eu não quero fazer isso, Gerard volte... – quando chegava a esse ponto, Gerard se atrevia a murmurar algo como:

\- Fique calmo, vai dar tudo certo – então Frank respirava e encarava a janela do carro por alguns segundos, antes de começar com tudo de novo.

 Esse ciclo se repetiu por cerca de meia hora, até que eles, finalmente, chegassem ao que deveria ser o hotel em que o pai de Frank estava. Era um prédio grande, todo espelhado por fora, com um jardim bonito na frente. Uma placa indicava que o carro deveria ser entregue ao manobrista antes que se pudesse ter acesso ao interior do prédio. Meio receoso por se tratar de seu carro, Gerard dirigiu até a frente do prédio, onde um dos caras grandalhões de óculos e fones de ouvido fez sinal para que ele abaixasse o vidro.

\- Pois não? – o homem indagou com sua voz grossa assim que Gerard abriu a janela suficientemente.

\- Oh, nós estamos aqui para ver o Sr. Iero – Gerard respondeu, visto que Frank ainda estava um pouco nervoso – é pai dele – apontou com o polegar para o pequeno.

O homem assentiu e logo os dois desceram do carro, que foi levado para algum estacionamento na parte de trás do prédio. Não sem antes observar o veículo desaparecer na noite, Gerard começou a caminhar em direção a porta frontal, com Frank calado ao seu lado.

O pequeno, se não havia se acalmado, estava disfarçando muito bem, visto que conversou civilizadamente com a moça da recepção, e até conseguiu não sair correndo quando esta interfonou para o pai. Este, ao que parecia, havia concordado em ver os dois, que foram indicados a subir ao décimo segundo andar, no quarto 597. Durante todo o caminho para o quarto, Frank permaneceu calado, porém bastante controlado. A única coisa que indicava seu nervosismo era o fato de que ele, ininterruptamente, batucava as mãos nas coxas. Era o que fazia quando, segundos após a campainha ser tocada, o pai apareceu na porta vestindo apenas uma roupa confortável e um roupão por cima, segurando uma xícara de café na mão esquerda.

Não sem antes olhar Frank de cima a baixo e lançar um olhar de desentendimento a Gerard, ele virou as costas, deixando a porta aberta, provavelmente para que os meninos o seguissem. O quarto era quase como um mini apartamento. Logo a direita havia uma pequena cozinha, com todos os apetrechos necessários, separada da sala por um balcão, onde havia algumas banquetas altas que serviam para que o mesmo fosse utilizado como uma mesa, também. Logo à frente disso, algumas poltronas de aparência confortável rodeavam uma mesa de centro onde vários jornais estavam espalhados. A cama ficava logo atrás de tudo – uma King Size com muitos edredons emaranhados em sua superfície – com uma porta, provavelmente a do banheiro – logo ao seu lado. Tudo era muito bem decorado e iluminado, dando ao lugar a aparência de um cenário de filme. Gerard se perguntou o quanto o Sr. Iero não estava pagando pela diária daquele local.

Quando terminou de analisar o quarto, reparou que o homem havia se sentado em uma das poltronas, e que Frank se encaminhava para a outra. Sentindo-se estranho com a situação, e a fim de não se intrometer num assunto tão pessoal e familiar, ele arrastou uma das banquetas da cozinha e ali se sentou, observando a cena como se não estivesse presente.

\- Então, _o que quer?_ – o homem indagou, curvando-se sobre o corpo para pousar a xícara, agora vazia, na mesa junto com os jornais.

Frank pigarreou e lançou um olhar para Gerard, como se pedisse para que este fizesse alguma coisa. O mais velho apenas acenou com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse.

\- É sobre a mamãe, ela não anda nada bem. Não sei mais o que fazer com ela – o pequeno explicou, meio nervoso.

O pai riu. Não. _Gargalhou._

\- Bem, já que você estragou tudo, agora assuma as conseqüências – e sorriu doce ao final, suas atitudes contradizendo o que ele dizia.

Gerard teve vontade de dizer poucas e boas para ele, mas Frank o fez por si mesmo.

\- Eu não ‘estraguei tudo’, e você sabe que não. Vocês dois estragaram tudo, e tudo que eu fiz foi mostrar isso a você, já que você se negava a ver isso, que estava bem a sua frente – ele levantou-se da poltrona – e você só diz isso por que é incapaz de assumir a culpa por qualquer merda que tenha feito.

Ele já se dirigia para a porta, o que deixou Gerard em um conflito interior. Não sabia se devia levantar-se e seguir o menino, ou se devia segurá-lo e fazê-lo dizer o que ele tinha de dizer. Enquanto seu olhar ia do Sr. Iero para Frank e para o Sr. Iero novamente, o homem levantou-se e soltou:

\- Espere.

\- Sim? – Frank disse, virando-se. Uma de suas sobrancelhas estavam erguidas e nada em seu corpo demonstrava nervosismo. Gerard pensou que talvez, quando nervoso demais, ele perdesse o controle sobre si mesmo.

\- O que me é suposto fazer?

\- Bem, a mamãe está definhando. Ela não quer levantar, não quer comer, não quer nada. E talvez seja por que se sente culpada. Ou por que sente sua falta. Ou por qualquer outra coisa, sei lá. Mas o fato é que, _definitivamente, tem a ver com você_ – ele disse, parecendo nem sequer pensar no que dizia – então eu acho que você devia assumir a responsabilidade, que é sua, e ir conversar com ela.

Vinte e sete minutos depois, Frank estava novamente no banco do passageiro do carro de Gerard, enquanto este dirigia. Ele sentia como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas, apenas por que, se olhasse pelo retrovisor, veria o carro do pai seguindo-os em direção a casa. Depois de xingar e praguejar muito, ele concordara em conversar com a esposa. Frank não sabia se as coisas seriam melhores. Não sabia se os dois voltariam a se dar bem. Não sabia como, agora tendo conhecimento da orientação sexual do filho, o pai agiria. Não sabia, mas não estava se preocupando, tampouco.

Ele estava realmente aliviado por saber que ele poderia voltar a entrar em casa sem ter medo de que sua mãe tivesse feito alguma besteira enquanto ele estava fora, e isso pagava qualquer preço que tivesse ter o pai de volta em sua vida. O pequeno foi acordado de seus devaneios por Gerard, que desligara o carro. Percebeu que já estavam à frente de sua casa, e que seu pai estacionava logo atrás deles.

\- Vem? – perguntou ao mais velho.

\- Hm, Frank, acho que é um momento muito íntimo, não quero me meter nem nada – explicou. Frank assentiu, vendo um pouco de razão nas palavras de Gerard.

\- Mas não vá embora, sim? _Fique me esperando aqui._

O maior grunhiu em concordância. Ele esperava poder ligar o carro e sumir da frente da casa antes que o pequeno tivesse tempo de se perguntar o que ele viera falar com ele ali. Ele podia fazer isso, mas enquanto o menor ia ao encontro do pai, do outro lado da rua, sua mão se negava a alcançar a chave na ignição. Mas foi super rápida ao ligar o rádio em uma música qualquer a fim de quebrar seu nervosismo.


	14. Capítulo 13

_“There was little we could say, and even less we could do_   
_To stop the ice from getting thinner under me and you.”_

\- The Ice Is Getting Thinner – Death Cab For Cutie

 

 

Frank abriu a porta da casa para o pai – a chave dele já não funcionava, visto que a fechadura fora trocada após ele deixar a casa. Decidira que seria melhor se ele acompanhasse o homem até dentro de casa, pois não sabia como sua mãe estava. A tia deveria ter estado com ela até pouco tempo atrás, mas a essas horas já havia voltado para sua própria casa. O homem seguiu-o até o segundo andar, onde se dirigiram ao antigo quarto do casal. Após acender a luz – e ouvir um baixo resmungo – Frank constatou que a mãe estava na cama, provavelmente dormindo. Ainda.

 _\- Mãe?_ – chamou, recebendo outro resmungo como resposta. Caminhou em direção a cama e sentou-se na beirada da cama, puxando as cobertas de cima da mulher – Mãe, eu trouxe alguém que gostaria de ver você.

Meio lentamente, ela se apoiou sobre os cotovelos, erguendo os olhos para ver quem era. Assim que focalizou o marido, pareceu nem sequer respirar. Os dois permaneceram se encarando durante algum tempo, sem nem piscarem os olhos, até que Frank levantasse-se de seu lugar.

\- Bem, eu vou deixar vocês conversarem – e atravessou o quarto rapidamente, dando um leve empurrão no pai assim que passou por ele.

Esperava, sinceramente, que os dois se resolvessem de alguma forma. Se não fossem voltar com o relacionamento, que ao menos decidissem assim, para que Linda pudesse voltar a viver. Desceu os degraus da escada de dois em dois degraus, dirigindo-se ao lado de fora para falar com Gerard. Esperava que o mais velho não tivesse ido embora, visto que gostaria de agradecer a ele por ter o acompanhado até o hotel. E perguntar o que ele tanto queria falar com ele. Mas algo lhe dizia que o mais velho não estaria mais ali, visto que vivia fugindo das conversas dos dois, ainda que as procurasse depois. Parecia que gostaria de dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia.

Então qual não foi a surpresa do pequeno ao constatar que o carro de Gerard continuava estacionado embaixo da árvore do outro lado da rua. Atravessou a rua rapidamente, inclinando-se sobre a janela do motorista – que Gerard abrira – para falar com o garoto.

\- Eles estão conversando – disse.

\- Que bom.

\- Escute, queria dizer obrigado por, sabe? Me acompanhar e tal. Se você não estivesse comigo eu estou certo de que acabaria não fazendo nada.

Gerard assentiu. Estava nervoso. Queria arrancar o carro e se arrependia profundamente de já não ter feito isso. Sentia que Frank lhe faria aquela maldita pergunta a qualquer momento.

\- Mas então, o que queria falar comigo?

_Droga._

\- Bem, uh. Está tarde, a gente se fala depois – e girou a chave na ignição, acelerando o automóvel em seguida.

Frank teve de ser rápido para sair do caminho do carro. Ficou observando-o sumir na esquina e se perguntando por que Gerard tinha de ser tão misterioso às vezes. O que ele não daria pra saber o porquê de tudo isso. Dando nos ombros, tateou o bolso da calça, pegando um cigarro e acendendo em seguida. Queria dar mais tempo para que os pais conversassem, e fumar era um bom modo de passar o tempo.

Depois que o cigarro acabou, ele foi jogado na calçada e amassado com a ponta do tênis. Então Frank, achando que já havia dado tempo suficiente – e se não, bastava ir para seu quarto – abriu com cuidado a porta da frente, observando que a casa estava silenciosa. Bem, ao menos eles não estavam discutindo aos gritos. Subiu as escadas, cuidando para não fazer barulho. Não queria atrapalhá-los. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não deixava de estar curioso sobre o que eles haviam decidido. Queria ver a mãe bem, mas também queria estar o mais longe possível do pai, pois sabia que as pessoas não mudavam assim, de uma hora para outra. Ele continuaria sendo o maior canalha de todos, ainda que fingisse não ser. E esse fingimento acabaria logo: dois ou três meses, talvez.

Devagar, passou pela porta de seu quarto e foi até o quarto dos dois, que tinha a porta aberta. Parou no batente da porta. Eles conversavam em tom de voz normal. Linda estava sentada na cama, com cara de quem havia chorado um tanto, e Frank segurava suas mãos. Eles tinham se resolvido, _enfim._

Dando um suspiro exasperado, e alto demais, ele começou a virar as costas, pensando nas conseqüências daquilo.

\- Frank – ouviu a voz da mãe, virou-se rapidamente em resposta ao chamado – não ouvimos você entrar. Venha cá, sim?

O pequeno acenou com a cabeça, caminhando em direção aos pais. Parou na parede paralela a cama da mãe, escondendo as mãos nas costas. Deixou seu peso apoiar-se na parede e fez sinal para que eles falassem.

\- Querido – a mãe começou, virando-se levemente na cama para observar o menino, soltando, assim, as mãos do marido – eu e seu pai estávamos conversando.

Frank sentia-se extremamente feliz por saber que agora ela estava falando como uma pessoa normal. A melhora era palpável: ela parecia até ter ganhado cor. O menino estava certo ao pensar que o motivo de tudo aquilo era o pai. Depois de uma pausa, ela prosseguiu:

\- Primeiro, nós queríamos agradecer a você. Por que se você não tivesse falado por mim aquele dia, ou hoje, novamente, nós nunca teríamos tido essa conversa – ela sorriu quase que imperceptivelmente e lançou um olhar para o marido, como se pedisse para que este continuasse a falar.

O homem pigarreou.

\- Bem, conversamos muito, e decidimos que eu voltarei a viver nessa casa – ele disse, um certo tom de orgulho em sua voz grossa, como a do filho – mas filho, tem algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com você.

 _Ótimo._ Provavelmente mais uma conversa sobre como gostar de garotos pode ser abominável. Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiado, porém fez sinal para que o pai prosseguisse.

\- Bem, naquela noite... – ele fez uma pausa, como se não quisesse falar sobre o assunto – você disse algumas coisas sobre... _você._

\- Sobre eu gostar de outros meninos – Frank o cortou – _sim._

\- Então estava falando sério? – seu tom foi um tanto assustado, de modo a fazer o pequeno rir.

\- Sim pai, _estava falando sério._ Tão sério quanto o senhor quando disse que, por esse motivo, tem vergonha de ser meu pai – concluiu.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, encarando Frank com uma certa raiva no olhar, o que fez com que Linda interferisse na conversa.

\- Escute, filho, eu conversei com seu pai. Disse que já sabia de tudo e que nós já havíamos conversado sobre isso – ela fez uma pausa, encarando o marido – disse que eu não via absolutamente problema nenhum com isso, e que eu continuava a te amar da mesma forma. Disse que ele devia fazer o mesmo.

O homem levantou os olhos para a mulher. Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas, um tanto desconfiado, algo ali lhe dizia que não ia sair tudo tão bem quanto ele desejava.

\- Bem, eu, de certa forma, concordo com a sua mãe – o pai disse, meio desconcertado, erguendo os olhos para o filho – mas pretendo impor algumas restrições aqui. Não quero garotos nessa casa, não quero você nesses bares e boates.

Frank gargalhou.

\- Se fossem garotas, você provavelmente gostaria de conhecer todas “ _olhem, amigos, meu filho é realmente um pegador, ele já comeu a vila inteira_ ” – ele imitou a voz do pai ao dizer isso, depois riu mais um pouco – e se não se tratasse de boates gays, provavelmente estaria tudo ok.

O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

\- _Sem dúvidas._

Frank deixou o queixo cair. Achava que ele não admitiria isso. Dando nos ombros, respondeu:

\- Então você, basicamente, me pede para que eu me torne heterossexual, e isso, sinto-lhe informar, _não vai acontecer_ – fez uma pausa, ficando de pé novamente – eu sou gay. Gosto de garotos. Você não pode me mudar. Ponto.

Dizendo isso, virou as costas, pretendendo voltar ao seu quarto. Pelo jeito estava chegando a hora que ele deveria deixar essa casa. Ignorando os gritos de seu pai – algo como: “ _não sobre o meu teto_ ” – ele bateu a porta do quarto. Exasperado, jogou-se na cama. Ficou a encarar o teto, pensando em Gerard, novamente. Não conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça. Julian, sem dúvidas, teria sido capaz de fazê-lo esquecer o maior, se este não ficasse dando motivos para Frank pensar nele.

Sabe, ele realmente gostava de Julian. Era um cara muito legal, eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Porém Gerard sempre seria seu ponto fraco. Se Julian tivesse aparecido na época em que ele e Gerard nem se falavam, seria perfeito. Mas não, o outro aparecera bem agora, quando Gerard parecia ter mudado tanto. E, embora fizesse algumas coisas erradas ainda, ele parecia estar se esforçando para ser amigo de Frank. _Ou mais do que isso._

E era isso que o incomodava. Enquanto o mais velho ficasse dando a entender estar interessado em Frank, seria impossível que ele o esquecesse. E nessa, ele provavelmente acabaria jogando Julian, que era um cara realmente legal e parecia gostar dele, fora. Balançou negativamente a cabeça. Ele não podia fazer isso, mas também não podia evitar. Ele se sentia bem com Julian, mas não conseguia parar de pensar como seria se fosse Gerard. Com medo de machucar o outro demais, decidiu que terminaria com este. Não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer, mas era o que sentia vontade de fazer agora.

Como se por telepatia, o celular de Frank começou a tocar naquele momento. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da blusa, para ler o _Julian Chamando_ no visor. Se sentindo meio estranho, atendeu.

\- Alô.

\- _Hey, Frankie_ – ele disse, bastante animado – _está tudo ok?_

\- Não muito – confessou, virando-se na cama para ficar mais confortável.

\- _Algo com aquele cara?_ – Julian perguntou, o tom de sua voz ficou preocupado instantaneamente – _o que ele queria, afinal?_

\- Não sei, ele não disse – respondeu – mas não, não é nada com ele. É só meu pai. Ele e minha mãe resolveram voltar, e agora ele quer me proibir de ser... eu.

\- _Eu sabia que você não devia ter dito nada a ele_ – disse, com tom de quem diz “eu avisei”.

\- Não é por isso, uma hora ele teria de saber, não é? Mas não sei que eu faço quanto a ele agora – confessou.

\- _Bem, se quiser conversar sobre isso, podíamos sair qualquer dia_ – convidou, novamente.

\- Por mim está ok – respondeu prontamente, pensando que se fosse terminar com ele, era melhor que fosse pessoalmente.

\- _Quando, então? Amanhã talvez?_

Frank ofegou. Amanhã era muito perto, ele precisava se preparar, nunca fora realmente bom em terminar relacionamentos.

\- Hm, amanhã e sábado eu terei que trabalhar na _Saint Martin_. Domingo, talvez?

Julian concordou e, depois de marcarem hora e local, desligaram o telefone. O pequeno ainda sentia-se mal. Julian estava realmente preocupado com ele, mas ele não podia evitar, não podia machucá-lo mais. Levantou-se da cama a fim de tomar um banho.

 

 

 

Assim que o carro de Gerard virou a esquina da casa de Frank, a autocondenação começou. Ele sentia-se idiota por não conseguir dar o braço a torcer para Frank. Ele estava certo do que sentia, mas seu grande e gordo orgulho se aliara a vergonha agora, e ele simplesmente não podia dizer a verdade e trair a si mesmo. Mas isso fazia com que ele se sentisse lixo. Será que valia a pena mentir para os outros, e, conseqüentemente para si mesmo, apenas por orgulho, se isso o fazia sofrer, na verdade? Bem, é claro que não valia a pena, mas convencer a si mesmo disso era realmente difícil, de modo que a cabeça de Gerard voltou a ser a mesma bagunça que era a poucos dias atrás, porém agora por outro motivo.

Dirigiu quase sem ver o caminho, mas ainda assim não se deixou descuidar. Estacionou o carro e subiu os degraus da garagem ainda sem prestar atenção no que fazia e só foi acordar dos sues devaneios quando esbarrou em alguma coisa. Ergueu os olhos, assustado, para dar de cara com o irmão, um copo de suco vazio na mão, e seu antigo conteúdo manchando a camiseta de laranjado.

\- Desculpe, Mikey, não te vi – disse, prontamente, não sabendo ao certo a reação que o irmão teria.

Michael apenas passou de leve a mão pela camiseta, fazendo uma careta. Depois pousou o copo na mesa, tirando a vestimenta encharcada.

\- É claro que não me viu, estava pensando naquele garoto de novo – disse como quem fala algo óbvio – agora vamos, pegue um pano limpo na lavanderia antes que a mamãe veja essa bagunça.

\- Eu não estava pensando em Frank! – respondeu, visto que nem ao menos ouvira as ultimas palavras do irmão.

Michael não respondeu. Apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e disse:

\- Se não quer limpar o chão, então vá buscar outra camiseta para mim. Estou com frio – pontuou.

Gerard suspirou, sabia que era inútil tentar discutir com o mais novo, até por que ele estava mesmo certo. Ele estava mesmo pensando em Frank. _Droga, como ele fazia isso?_ Por que ele não herdara esse gene que dava o dom de saber o porquê de tudo? As coisas seriam bem mais simples desse modo. Acenou com a cabeça e foi até o andar de cima buscar uma camiseta limpa para o irmão. O quarto de Michael estava uma nojeira – _como sempre_. Os quartos dos garotos eram os únicos lugares da casa que Donna já desistira de manter milimetricamente limpos e arrumados, por que era impossível, já que eles conseguiam criar um lixão no recinto em cinco minutos.

Quando voltou ao térreo, o irmão estava terminando de limpar o líquido do chão. Esperou um instante até que ele se pusesse de pé para poder entregar a camiseta a ele.

\- Obrigado – Michael disse, virando as costas para a lavanderia, segurando a camiseta em uma mão e o pano sujo em outra. Gerard ficou observando-o ir, mas ele parou a dois passos da porta, como se tivesse lembrado alguma coisa.

Virou-se rapidamente em direção a Gerard e puxou o ar para dizer alguma coisa. Lá vem.

\- Olha, Ger, eu acho que você devia ser menos teimoso e orgulhoso. Você pode estar perdendo a sua chance de ser feliz, sabe – disse, sem se mexer muito no lugar.

\- Do que está falando? – Gerard indagou, fazendo-se de desentendido, ainda que soubesse muito bem do que Mikey falava.

O irmão o encarou sem expressão nenhuma por um momento antes de lhe virar as costas e voltar ao que estava fazendo.


	15. Capítulo 14

_“É tanta coisa nova que é melhor nem relembrar._   
_Não relembrar, melhor assim.”_

\- Melhor Assim - Poléxia

 

 

Mikey nunca saia do quarto, e ele e Gerard nunca conversavam. Mas quando acontecia de eles trocarem algumas palavras (geralmente na cozinha, quando o mais novo sentia fome), as coisas que o outro dizia faziam Gerard pensar durante horas. E era esse o caso. Era como nos filmes: Gerard podia enxergar Mikey na sua frente repetindo " _você pode estar perdendo a sua chance de ser feliz_ ". E de novo, e mais uma vez. Dizer que ele estava confuso era pouco. _A sua vida estava uma completa bagunça._ Ele voltava três meses no tempo, e nem reconhecia a si mesmo. Como alguém podia mudar tanto assim? _Era assustador._ Era toda uma nova vida surgindo, ele era outra pessoa. E tudo isso era demais para sua mente agüentar. 

Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas volta e meia ele ainda pensava se tinha mesmo que fazer aquilo. Há semanas que aqueles pontos de interrogação o acompanhavam aonde quer que ele fosse, e ele não sabia mais o que fazer. Sabia que se botasse tudo aquilo pra fora, as coisas iriam se resolver, mas tudo é sempre mais complicado do que parece, por que a gente sempre vive complicando as coisas.

A _St. Martin_ estava mais vazia naquele sábado, pois algumas das pessoas que só vinham à cidade pelo tratamento haviam voltado as suas casas durante a semana. Não havia muito o que fazer. Gerard estava se encarregando de tentar consertar a televisão da sala, que havia perdido a sintonia com os canais por que alguém apertara algum botão que não deveria ter apertado: agora era necessário digitar o número correspondente para trocar a emissora de televisão. O garoto não entendia muito bem dessas coisas, mas estava tentando se virar. Enquanto fuçava no menu da televisão, apertando vários botões aleatórios, sentiu que alguém se sentara ao seu lado no sofá. Olhou automaticamente, para ver que era Stefan, que lhe sorriu. O homem parecia mais pálido que o normal, Gerard se perguntou se não estava doente, e até pensou em indagá-lo sobre isso, mas o mais velho falou antes:

\- E aí, como é que vão as coisas? Com o Frank, sabe. 

Gerard respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça negativamente para a televisão, irritado por que - sem saber como - ele acabara de adicionar legendas em francês às imagens que eram transmitidas naquele momento.

\- Vão bem - respondeu meio vago. 

\- Mesmo? 

\- _Mas que porr-!_ \- xingou o garoto, desligando a televisão e largando o controle no colo, soltando um suspiro exasperado - é impossível lidar com essas coisas. _Impossível!_

Stefan riu.

\- Na minha época só existam três botões, tudo era mais simples. Mas não fuja da minha pergunta - disse, fazendo com que o garoto mexesse-se no sofá, virando-se para ele. 

\- Eu não sei. 

Stefan bateu de leve na perna do garoto.

\- Eu acho que você está perdendo tempo, menino. Vocês dois estão. Sabe, eu fico pensando, eu passei a minha vida toda ao lado do Brian, se a gente ao menos tivesse percebido antes, confessado antes. Eu teria tido mais tempo ao lado dele. E tudo foi tão curto e acabou tão rápido - ele fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco - não quero que você se arrependa disso no futuro também, garoto. 

Gerard encarou o outro. Parecia tão amargurado, arrependido, triste, do jeito como os adultos sempre parecem quando começam a falar de seus arrependimentos, e das coisas que eles deviam ter feito e não fizeram. O menino definitivamente não queria ser assim. Não queria se tornar essa pessoa. Imaginou-se com cinqüenta anos, casado e com três filhos, _e totalmente infeliz_ , pensando em como seria se ele ao menos tivesse assumido pra si e para o mundo o que queria fazer, e do lado de quem gostaria de estar. _E ele poderia mudar isso agora_. 

Stefan também poderia mudar isso:

\- Sabe, Stef, você não está morto ainda. E penso que nem esse Brian está. Você podia tentar encontrá-lo, não é? Vocês ainda podem passar algum tempo juntos. Ainda há tempo pra... - ele começou a dizer, tentando consolar, mas realmente acreditando mesmo no que dizia.

O mais velho soltou uma risada triste e fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Meu tempo já passou, Gerard. Agora é a sua vez de fazer as coisas certas, sim? 

Gerard sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ligando a televisão novamente pois agora além de re-sintonizar os canais, ele ainda precisava descobrir como tirar aquelas legendas (que agora estavam em espanhol). Depois de uma hora, ou mais, apertando os botões da televisão, Gerard finalmente conseguiu acertar a sintonia e as legendas. Desligou o aparelho com aquela sensação ótima de sucesso que a gente tem quando consegue o que quer, e levantou finalmente do sofá, caminhando de forma estranha pois sua perna direita estava um tanto amortecida. Foi até a cozinha a fim de se gabar de ter conseguido consertar o que todos tinham tentado e não tinham obtido sucesso, mas nunca chegou a fazê-lo.

Frank estava sentado no tampo de uma das mesas do refeitório, balançando as pernas no ar, como uma criança que não consegue alcançar o chão ao sentar-se em uma cadeira alta demais. Suas mãos estavam pousadas em seu colo, e ele encarava os tênis, parecendo um pouco triste. Ele conversava com a Sr. Lee, que estava sentada à mesa, em um dos longos bancos na lateral.

\- ...por que não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente sair de casa, não é mesmo? - a voz dele estava meio trêmula e embargada, como se ele fosse chorar - não tenho como me sustentar, sequer terminei o maldito colégio.

\- O que aconteceu? - indagou o mais velho, denunciando sua presença na sala. Os outros dois ergueram os olhos para ele; Frank tinha os seus meio avermelhados.

\- É meu pai - ele murmurou.

\- Mas o que? Ele e sua mãe não se acertaram? - Gerard disse, sentando-se ao lado do pequeno, um pouco desconfortável em estender o braço para abraçá-lo, como gostaria de fazer, e por esse motivo não fazendo nada. 

Frank não respondeu, então a Sra. Lee tomou a palavra:

\- Oh, eles se acertaram sim, _e esse é o problema_ \- a mulher respondeu, passando as mãos carinhosamente pela coxa de Frank, como a que consolá-lo - agora ele vai voltar pra casa, mas ele não está feliz com a sexualidade de Frank. Talvez devêssemos ter esperado mais um pouco para contar - ela explicou - mas o que está feito está feito, não é mesmo? Acho que foi melhor assim, uma hora ele teria de saber e a reação seria essa de qualquer forma. 

\- Ele te expulsou de casa, ou o quê? - perguntou Gerard, pensando no que ouvira quando adentrara o recinto.

\- Não - disse Frank, a voz meio melosa - quero dizer, não claramente. Ele colocou algumas regras. Basicamente, eu não posso ser gay debaixo do teto dele - o pequeno ergueu as mãos e limpou os olhos do mesmo modo infantil como fizera alguns dias atrás - se eu deixar de freqüentar os bares, de ver meus amigos, de sair com garotos e todo o resto, eu continuo sendo filho dele. De outra forma, não - ele riu, soando meio irônico - _não é como se eu pudesse mudar o que eu sou._  

\- E ninguém está sugerindo isso, querido! - exclamou a Sra. Lee, levantando-se de repente de seu assento - mas talvez você pudesse esconder as coisas dele melhor, não é? Pelo menos até que você termine o colégio, não falta muito agora - ela se aproximou do menino, tocando de leve a bochecha dele - eu só não quero que você se arrependa disso no futuro. Só quero o seu melhor, Frank, você sabe.

O menino sorriu, sabendo que a mulher tinha sua razão. Passou seus braços pela cintura dela, chamando-a para um abraço cheio de gratidão. Gerard admirava muito o modo como a Sra. Lee cuidava das pessoas dessa forma, como se fosse uma grande mãe de todos ali. Ela nem sequer recebia um pagamento por todo aquele trabalho e mesmo assim estava ali para o que desse e viesse, sempre dando amor, e carinho e às vezes fazendo das tripas coração pra que todos se sentissem melhor. 

\- Mas você sabe que, se precisar, você pode contar comigo. Sempre que precisar você tem um teto para dormir, querido - ela disse, depois que os dois se separaram do abraço. Frank sorriu e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. 

Gerard pôde ver uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha, e aquilo o machucava muito. E de pensar que ele já tinha sido uma dessas pessoas preconceituosas que causam tanta dor e sofrimento para alguém como Frank!

\- E se precisar, Frank, sabe que pode ficar lá em casa também, não é? - disse, sabendo que precisava dizer alguma, coisa, mas sem saber exatamente o que. 

\- Vê só, você não tem com que se preocupar, menino, tem muita gente aí pra você - a Senhora disse em um tom animado - agora, Gerard, você terminou o que estava fazendo? - o maior fez que sim – então acho que não há muito mais o que fazer, você pode ir para casa, se quiser. E você também, Frank, querido.

\- Não, não – o pequeno negou, levantando-se do banco onde estava, e visivelmente tentando parecer menos transtornado – eu não quero ir pra casa agora. Preciso me distrair, vou arranjar alguma coisa para fazer por aqui.

Sorriu, meio que tentando convencer os outros dois de que estava bem, e deixou o refeitório em direção à sala. A Sr. Lee suspirou.

 _\- Pobre garoto_ – disse, com um olhar meio triste.

Gerard não soube o que dizer, por isso apenas disse que ele estava indo por que precisava terminar uma coisa qualquer da escola, e deixou a casa, tentando não pensar em todas aquelas coisas que enchiam sua cabeça nos últimos dias, deixando-o quase louco. Agarrou-se ao primeiro pensamento que lhe ocorreu, e que não tinha nada a ver com si próprio: Stefan. Era um pouco triste ver alguém que ele queria tão bem sofrendo dessa forma. Ele parecia ainda tão ligado ao tal Brian, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Mas toda a esperança que havia nele parecia ter se esvaído. Ele estava visivelmente convencido de que morreria sozinho, e não havia nada que ninguém pudesse fazer sobre o assunto.

_Mas tinha de haver algo a ser feito._

Esse Brian tinha de estar em algum lugar nesse mundo, e não podia ser tão difícil encontrá-lo, não em dias como os de hoje. E, estivesse onde estivesse, esse cara deveria se lembrar de Stefan. E depois desse tempo todo, e de todas as informações divulgadas sobre a doença, deveria ter se arrependido do que fez quando jovem. E, mesmo que já tivesse morrido, nem que fosse para que Gerard levasse o amigo visitar seu túmulo. Eles precisavam disso. De uma despedida, _qualquer coisa._

Pensou nisso todo o caminho para casa, e quando finalmente chegou, adentrou a cozinha decidido a ir até o quarto e botar no _Google_ o nome do tal cara e encontrar qualquer informação que fosse sobre ele, para encontrá-lo aonde quer que estivesse. Se ele não sabia como resolver seus próprios problemas, resolveria os dos outros. Ignorou os comentários de Donna sobre sua roupa estar amarrotada e atravessou a casa sem prestar atenção em nada. Entrou no quarto, ligou o computador, afastou alguns lixos que estavam em volta do monitor, jogando-os no chão já muito sujo, e tamborilou os dedos, impaciente, na escrivaninha, enquanto a máquina ligava. Não era um computador muito novo.

\- Vamos, _vamos_ – disse, impaciente.

A impaciência, é claro, se devia ao medo do tempo ocioso. Se ficasse sem fazer nada muito tempo, começaria a pensar em si próprio, e isso o desesperava. Então precisava se ocupar com alguma coisa. Quando o computador ligou, finalmente, ele abriu o navegador, que carregou rapidamente a página do _Google_. Agradeceu a Mikey mentalmente por ser tão _nerd_ e ter exigido tanto que os pais pagassem uma Internet mais rápida.

Digitou rapidamente “Brian Molko”, e deu _enter_. Ele havia dedicado muito tempo no carro para caçar o sobrenome do cara na sua memória, mas finalmente se lembrara. Era esse, _tinha certeza._ Os resultados não eram muitos, mas por fim encontrou algo que julgou útil. O tal Brian tinha sido citado várias vezes em crônicas que um certo colunista de um jornal pequeno de _New York_ escrevia. Eram histórias cotidianas, ele leu algumas ali no _blog_ pessoal do jornalista. Pelo jeito os dois eram bons amigos. Achando que fizera um bom trabalho, anotou o contato do jornal (já que o do homem não estava disponível) e decidiu que ligaria na segunda feira para perguntar sobre Brian. Torceu para que o homem acreditasse em sua história, e não achasse que ele era algum tipo de criminoso, ou algo do gênero.

Bloqueou os pensamentos sobre Frank com isso, e depois com alguns jogos idiotas em rede. E depois com videogame. E então, finalmente, foi dormir.


	16. Capítulo 15

_“So I leave holding nothing. Don't care what you say,_   
_’Cause it makes no difference if I throw it away.”_

\- Watered Down – The Used

 

Frank sentia como se nunca na vida tivesse sido tomado por uma tristeza tão grande como aquela. Nem mesmo quando descobriu que era gay, ou quando Gerard deixou de falar com ele, e começou a tirar sarro dele no colégio. Nem quando seu cachorro morrera quando ele tinha oito anos, ou quando sua banda preferida se separara, há três anos atrás. Nem nunca. Os julgamentos e opiniões que nossos pais tem da gente são capazes de nos afetar das piores formas possíveis. Ele já tinha ouvido de muita gente que ele era um viado nojento, mas se vem do seu pai, dizendo que você não é mais seu filho se continuar sendo o que é, isso parece bem pior. _Muitas vezes pior._

Ele só não via graça em mais nada, não sentia vontade de fazer mais nada. Só pensava que queria que tudo fosse normal e fácil pra ele, como era pra tanta gente por aí. Tanta gente que nem era tão boa como ele, o garoto pensou. _A vida era malditamente injusta._

Ele nem conseguia prestar atenção na história que Bob estava contando no momento, estava completamente alheio à conversa. O amigo tagarelava, e ele sabia que o que ele falava provavelmente era engraçado, e lhe daria a distração que ele estava precisando. Mas simplesmente não conseguia se ligar no assunto. Tudo em sua cabeça era o pai.

\- ... E aí, Frank, _acredite se quiser_ , ele teve a coragem de olhar na minha cara e dizer que não! – o menino riu enquanto falava – depois disso tudo, ele ainda me disse que n- Frankie? _Você está me ouvindo?_ – ele parou, percebendo que sua tentativa de distrair o amigo tinha falhado novamente.

\- _Oi?_ – perguntou Frank, o olhar focalizando de novo – ah, claro que estou! Ele te disse não? – riu forçado – Não acredito! Mas e aí?

Bob sorriu triste e fez um som de negação com a garganta, passando o braço pelas costas do amigo, e puxando-o para um abraço.

\- Que é que você tem, heim? – disse, dando um beijo carinhoso na testa do amigo – ta precisando conversar? Sabe que eu estou aqui, né?

Frank sorriu triste, erguendo os olhos para o amigo.

\- Não é nada novo, Bob, é só meu pai, você sabe.

\- Ele disse mais alguma coisa? – o amigo perguntou, preocupado, afastando-se delicadamente do abraço e sentando na cama de modo a ficar de frente para Frank, que fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Não disse mais nada, está fingindo que nada aconteceu – deu nos ombros – aliás, está fingindo que nada aconteceu nos últimos dez anos. Fica puxando assunto, fazendo piadinha, tratando todo mundo bem. Quero dizer – e fez aspas no ar ao dizer isso – “bem”, não é mesmo? – riu triste.

\- Você já sabe o que vai fazer?

\- ‘Tô pensando em seguir o jogo dele, na verdade – disse, a voz soando meio cansada – sabe, fingir que está tudo bem.

\- O que? – Bob perguntou, incrédulo – mas por quê?

\- Ah, Bob, eu não posso me enganar – explicou o pequeno, parecendo que tentava convencer mais a si mesmo do que o outro do que falava – quais são as minhas chances de me sustentar sem ele, se eu nem mesmo terminei a escola? Não, não dá, por mais que eu queira. O que eu vou fazer é baixar a bola até a formatura, não falta muito, e depois eu arranjo um emprego, alugo um apartamento pra mim e vivo a minha vida longe dele. Mas _ainda_ não dá.

\- Você tem razão – Bob concordou, meio triste pela situação do amigo – a vida é uma droga mesmo, né? Por que as pessoas não podem simplesmente aceitar que a gente é o que é e pronto?

Frank só projetou os lábios para baixo, dando nos ombros. Um silêncio meio triste ficou entre os dois por um momento, até que, Bob, de novo, tentando quebrar o clima, resolveu puxar um assunto qualquer.

\- E o Julian?

O pequeno teve que pensar um pouco para responder a pergunta. Quem era Julian mesmo? _Ah, é claro._

\- Não sei – respondeu, triste – acho que... _só não sei._

\- Ele gosta de você, sabe Frank, talvez seja disso que você esteja precisando agora, não acha? De alguém que goste de você – ele alisou de leve a perna do amigo, como que consolando-o – você não gosta dele?

\- É, esse é o problema – Frank suspirou – ele gosta muito de mim, fica correndo atrás de mim com todas aquelas mensagens e ligações, e e-mails, e isso me faz sentir bem, sabe? Mas eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Não é dele que eu gosto, você sabe.

Bob respirou fundo.

 _\- Ainda Gerard?_ – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas, meio duvidoso.

Frank sorriu, meio envergonhado, encolhendo os ombros. Bob estava certo, “ainda” era a palavra certa pra tudo isso.

\- Ah, não sei, Bob – tentou se justificar – ele vem sendo tão legal comigo ultimamente. E mudou tanto, você precisava ver. Nem parece a mesma pessoa. E, além do mais, ele tem dito umas coisas ultimamente...

\- Que coisas? – Bob cortou, meio exasperado.

\- Ele não diz, realmente. Diz que precisa me dizer alguma coisa mais não diz na verdade. Sempre arranja um jeito de escapar – fez uma pausa – mas é que... eu só não consigo evitar de pensar que talvez ele vá me dizer algo que eu vá gostar de ouvir, sabe?

Bob fez que não com a cabeça, respirando fundo.

\- _Frank, qual o problema com você?_ Gerard pode ter deixado de ser o completo filho da puta que ele era, mas isso não significa que ele é... gay agora. Ele só te conheceu melhor, viu que estava errado. Quer ser seu amigo, sei lá – esticou a mão para tocar o ombro de Frank, fazendo-o olhar para ele – você precisa parar de sofrer por ele. Não vai levar a lugar nenhum.

\- Você tem razão – Frank concordou, meio cabisbaixo. Se iludir era a coisa mais fácil do mundo, ainda bem que Bob estava sempre ali para abrir os olhos dele.

\- Ainda mais com tanta gente por aí que te daria bem mais valor – e piscou um olho, sorrindo para o amigo.

Frank riu, mas depois balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

\- Não dá, eu não posso ficar usando o Julian dessa forma. Não é justo com ele – pontuou – _e, nossa!_ Por falar nisso, estou atrasado para me encontrar com ele! Vou ter que falar tudo isso pra ele, ai.

Bob riu, e depois acompanhou o amigo até a porta, despedindo-se dele com um abraço e um “se precisar, estou aqui”. Frank sorriu, e foi caminhando sem pressa até o ponto de ônibus para ir até a cafeteria onde tinha marcado de se encontrar com Julian. Sabia que estava atrasado, mas não se importava muito. O ônibus demorou a chegar, e isso, somado a falta de pressa do menino, resultou que quando ele finalmente chegou a cafeteria, Julian já o esperava lá na frente, parecendo que estava ali já há um tempo. Ele demonstrou ter reconhecido Frank desde que o garoto estava na esquina, lhe sorrindo e acenando.

O pequeno sorriu de volta, desanimado, observando como o outro estava bonito, com as costumeiras calças coladas e o blazer por cima de uma camiseta de banda; os cabelos meio compridos voando pelo seu rosto ao vento. Pensou que era realmente uma pena que ele fosse tão idiota e não conseguisse gostar dele. Assim que se aproximou, percebeu o quão estranho seria cumprimentá-lo. Ficou nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu apenas um beijo na bochecha, mas assim que ia se afastar, Julian segurou seu rosto, meio que puxando-o para um beijo. Frank se afastou, abaixando o rosto.

\- Que há, Frank? – o outro perguntou, com uma expressão meio confusa.

\- A gente... hm – o menino ergueu os olhos para encarar o mais alto – a gente precisa conversar.

Julian mordeu o lábio inferior, percebendo que algo estava errado, e concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer mais nada. Frank fez sinal para que eles entrassem no estabelecimento, e, em silêncio, eles foram até uma mesa vazia no canto do salão, e, ainda sem dizer nada, olharam cada um para um cardápio. Uma mulher magricela de avental veio até eles com um bloquinho na mão. Frank pediu um capuccino, e Julian um expresso. Foi só depois que os cafés chegaram a mesa, que o silêncio entre os dois finalmente foi quebrado.

\- Sobre o que você quer falar? – perguntou o maior, tomando um pequeno gole de sua xícara.

Frank tinha pensado em muitas formas de dizer isso, mas naquele momento, só lhe ocorreu que tudo seria mais fácil se ele simplesmente falasse. Engoliu o gole de café que estava em sua boca, ergueu os olhos para Julian e disse:

\- É que, bom – respirou – eu não acho que a gente deveria continuar saindo.

Julian sorriu meio triste.

\- Isso eu deduzi – e tomou o resto do seu café em um gole – mas o que eu quero saber é... _aconteceu alguma coisa?_

\- Nada novo, só aquilo que eu te falei no telefone quinta feira – ele tomou um gole de café – quero dizer, sobre meu pai. Eu pensei muito sobre isso, Julian, e eu não quero complicar as coisas pra mim, nem pra minha mãe, entende? Acho que eu não vou sair com ninguém, pelo menos até eu me formar.

Julian só assentiu, e ficou em silêncio por um momento, seus dedos brincando na borda da sua xícara vazia. Frank abaixou os olhos para a mesa e se ocupou de tomar seu café. Quando estava quase no fim, o outro suspirou, chamando sua atenção.

\- É uma pena, sabe – e sorriu triste novamente – eu entendo perfeitamente, você tem razão – e esticou uma das mãos para tocar a de Frank, em cima da mesa – mas é uma pena _por que eu realmente gostava de você -_ Frank sorriu, e Julian sorriu de volta - Um último beijo, então? – o outro sugeriu, mudando o feitio do seu sorriso de doce para maroto em um único instante.

_Bom, isso ele não podia negar._

Inclinou-se por cima da mesa para unir seus lábios aos de Julian mais uma vez, num beijo singelo, curto e carinhoso. Assim que se separaram, Frank, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com os olhos, ou as mãos, ou qualquer coisa, olhou pela janela da cafeteria. E viu a última pessoa no mundo que ele desejava que lhe visse beijando outro garoto.

Ali, do outro lado da avenida, com uma cara de ódio lívido, como Frank jamais o vira antes, estava seu pai. O pequeno sentiu como se algo muito pesado despencasse em seu estômago. _Era injusto!_ Estava tentando acertar as coisas, fazer tudo dar certo, mas o universo, ou Deus, ou o destino, ou o que quer que fosse, continuava insistindo em brincar com ele desse jeito. O sinal da avenida abriu, e Frank viu que o homem começou a atravessá-la. Deu uma desculpa qualquer a Julian, que já começava a questioná-lo sobre o que estava acontecendo, jogou uma nota de cinco dólares na mesa para pagar seu café, e deixou a cafeteria o mais rápido que pode, quase correndo em meio às pessoas que caminhavam apressadas pelas calçadas, no sentido contrário, e que xingavam ao serem empurradas pelo adolescente transtornado. Nem se importou em pedir desculpas. Não sabia o que exatamente estava tentando fazer. Sabia que não podia simplesmente fugir do pai, que uma hora iria ter de confrontá-lo. Mas algo lhe dizia que, com a raiva que o homem parecia sentir naquele momento, ele não desejava fazer isso em público, no meio da rua. Quanto mais longe ele fosse, melhor.

Mas não havia andado pouco mais de meia quadra quando sentiu mãos fortes agarrarem seu braço direito, virando-o a força.

\- Você já me envergonha o bastante – o homem disse, lívido, muito próximo ao seu ouvido – não vou me envergonhar mais ainda. Vem comigo, vamos sair do meio de toda essa gente.

E, ainda segurando o braço de Frank de uma forma muito forte e dolorida que, sem dúvida, deixaria marcas roxas na sua pele clara, puxou-o para uma rua menos movimentada, perpendicular a avenida onde estavam. Não havia quase ninguém nas calçadas, Frank percebeu, antes que acontecesse algo que o fez esquecer completamente as possíveis marcas roxas em seu braço. Sentiu a mão do pai atingi-lo com toda força na face direita, derrubando-o no chão. Com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, ele não sabia ao certo se de dor ou de raiva, ele levou uma mão até onde o tapa o atingira, massageando de leve a pele que ardia fortemente. Ergueu os olhos para o pai, não conseguindo expressar nada, que não fosse ódio.

\- Você, _seu viado!_ Sua aberração imunda! – o homem vociferou, tanto ódio em seu olhar quanto no do filho – eu te avisei! Eu disse que, se morasse sobre meu teto, ia ter que parar com essa... essas coisas que você faz. _Não disse?_

Frank não respondeu, nem sequer se mexeu.

\- Você vai vir comigo agora, e você vai empacotar as suas coisas, e você vai sair da minha casa! E se a sua mãe perguntar, você vai dizer à ela que está saindo de casa por que você é uma criatura imunda que não é digna de viver naquele teto! – e, dizendo isso, puxou Frank pelo braço novamente, forçando-o a se levantar.

É claro que ele poderia ter dito e feito muitas coisas no momento. Poderia ter enfrentado o pai, sem dúvida. Mas, naquele momento, tudo que lhe passou pela cabeça foi sua mãe. Qualquer coisa que ele fizesse só prejudicaria a mulher. Ela já provara que por mais cafajeste que o seu marido fosse, ela não podia viver sem ele; e Frank tinha certeza que, se ela soubesse do acontecido, com certeza iria brigar com o marido para defender o filho. De qualquer forma, ele teria que sair de casa mesmo, não fazia diferença se era agora ou dali alguns meses. Seguiu de cabeça baixa o caminho todo até o carro, e depois até em casa. De vez em quando o pai resmungava algumas palavras ofensivas, visivelmente ainda com a raiva a flor da pele; mas Frank apenas ignorava. _É melhor assim_ , pensava, _é mais fácil dessa forma._

Assim que entraram em casa, o pai o acompanhou até o pé da escada, de onde ficou observando o menino subir lentamente os degraus, ainda com a mesma expressão de desprezo. Assim que chegou ao patamar superior e saiu do campo de visão do pai, Frank ouviu-o caminhar em direção a sala, onde provavelmente a mãe estaria. Desejou que o homem não contasse à esposa o acontecido, e deixasse para que ele o fizesse; assim, ele poderia dizer que estava saindo de casa por decisão própria, e esconder dela todas as atrocidades que o pai dissera, protegendo, assim, a felicidade e o casamento dos dois.

Ele sabia que devia empacotar ao menos algumas roupas, e alguns objetos de valor sentimental, antes que o pai voltasse a subir as escadas e viesse lhe perguntar o que ainda fazia ali; depois, quando só a mãe estivesse em casa, ele voltaria e pegaria o resto das coisas. _Mas simplesmente não conseguiu._ Tudo o que fez foi sentar em sua cama, e observar a parede, pensando em como as coisas tinham mudado nos últimos tempos, e como ele queria poder voltar atrás e não ter aberto a maldita boca para desafiar o pai. Arrependeu-se ainda mais quando começou a ouvir os gritos no andar anterior; então, provavelmente, o homem contara à Linda sobre o que acabara de acontecer, e agora os dois discutiam sobre o assunto. Frank levou as mãos à cabeça, um tanto desesperado. _Será que tinha colocado tudo a perder?_

Ainda assim, apenas continuou sentado na cama, esperando que os gritos cessassem. Não demorou muito, logo as vozes pareceram menos alteradas, e então o menino pode ouvir passos subindo a escada. Eram passos mais leves; ele soube que eram da sua mãe. Segundos depois, ouviu uma batida na porta do quarto e, sem esperar resposta, Linda entrou, sorrindo meio triste. Sem dizer nada, apenas sentou-se ao lado do menino, e passou a mão por cima de seu ombro, abraçando-o.

\- Ele disse que você pode ficar – disse, baixinho.

Frank ergueu os olhos para ela.

\- Eu _não quero_ ficar.

A mãe suspirou, meio cansada, e virou-se na cama para ficar de frente para o menino. Esticou as mãos para segurar a dele, e, como se implorasse, disse:

\- Meu amor, por favor, eu sei que é difícil! Mas eu o convenci, e foi por você. Pelo menos termine o colégio antes de sair de casa! Não te quero ver por aí, sem futuro – Frank percebeu que uma lágrima caia pelo rosto dela – eu sei que ele está errado, querido. Mas são só mais alguns meses! Então você vai estar formado, e aí poderá fazer o que bem entender da sua vida. Mas por favor, finja um pouquinho mais, sim?

Frank respirou fundo e, percebendo o desespero da mãe, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sabia que ela estava certa. A mulher inclinou-se para abraçá-lo, e, depois de certificar-se de que ele estava bem, saiu do quarto, ainda meio triste, dizendo que ia fazer o jantar.

O menino observou-a fechar a porta, e então se jogou em sua cama, encarando o teto, mas sem realmente ver. Sabia que os próximos meses seriam um inferno, e que ele deveria se esforçar muito para se comportar. Mas então lhe ocorreu o pensamento de que já estava enganando o pai havia dezoito anos; não poderia ser tão difícil fazer isso por mais poucos meses. 


	17. Capítulo 16

_“And if a double-decker bus crashes into us,_

_to die by your side is such a heavenly way to die.”_

\- There Is A Light That Never Goes Out – The Smiths

 

 

 

Segunda feira novamente e a escola pululava de adolescentes vivendo suas próprias vidas e entretidos em seus próprios mundos, todos muito alheios à vida daqueles que estavam ao seu redor. Todos andando em grupos e trocando segredos e risadas, alguns sozinhos entretidos em livros ou desesperados para tentar absorver alguma última informação antes de algum teste que fariam no dia. E no meio disso tudo estava Frank, talvez mais alheio do que qualquer pessoa ali. Estava disperso em seus pensamentos, sentado em um banco no pátio do colégio, e levou um pequeno susto quando percebeu que alguém se sentara ao seu lado sem que ele percebesse.

\- Olá – era Gerard.

Frank ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude do outro, por que eles quase nunca se falavam no colégio, exceto por alguns tímidos cumprimentos no corredor. Mas aquilo era diferente, Gerard estava ali como se quisesse conversar. Até trazia uma expressão animada no rosto, como se não pudesse agüentar para contar alguma coisa.

\- Oi – respondeu o menor, meio receoso, endireitando-se no banco para encarar Gerard enquanto conversavam.

\- Você não vai acreditar na idéia que eu tive, Frank – ele disse, animado – vai ser provavelmente a coisa mais legal que eu já fiz por alguém.

Frank franziu o cenho. Estava achando tudo aquilo um pouco aleatório demais.

\- Hm, conte-me então? – disse, ainda receoso, mas agora também um pouco curioso. Será que isso tinha a ver com aquilo que o outro parecia vir tentando lhe dizer a semanas?

\- Sabe o Stefan, certo? – Frank assentiu, não sabendo ao certo aonde aquilo iria levá-los – alguma vez ele já te contou sobre aquele cara com quem ele namorava, que era vizinho dele na infância?

\- Sim, sim – ele concordou, cada vez mais curioso – um que deixou-o quando descobriu sobre a AIDS, é. Brian Alguma-Coisa.

\- Isso – Gerard concordou, agora ainda mais animado – _Brian._ Eu estava falando com ele esses dias, e eu perguntei por que ele nunca foi procurar o tal Brian, e ele fez um grande discurso sobre como o tempo dele já havia terminado e aquilo não tem mais volta - Frank grunhiu em desaprovação - é, eu também não concordo. Eu tentei argumentar, mas você sabe como ele é. Então eu pensei, por que eu mesmo não procuro o tal Brian e vejo se ele não quer vir ver como o Stefan está?

Frank sorriu.

\- Nossa, mas é uma idéia incrível! Acho que realmente pode dar certo! – disse, animado – mas como você vai fazer para encontrá-lo?

\- É aí que está, _eu já encontrei_ – ele disse, e parecia não caber em si de orgulho por sua grande idéia – eu encontrei um cara que costumava mencioná-lo em uma coluna que tem num jornal de uma cidade pequena, não muito longe daqui. Hoje de manhã eu liguei pro jornal, e consegui falar com o cara, parece ser um grande amigo do tal Brian. Eu contei-lhe a história, e ele disse que Brian já havia contado tudo aquilo pra ele, e então me passou o endereço do cara! Não é _incrível?_ – ele sorriu, muito animado – Eu estava pensando em ir até lá no fim de semana, deve dar no máximo umas três horas de viagem de carro. E então eu queria saber... – ele fez uma pausa, pigarreando, meio desconcertado – bem, três horas não é muito, mas talvez fosse menos entediante com companhia. Você não quer, hm, vir comigo?

Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas, assustado. Não estava esperando por isso, era meio incomum, até mesmo para esse novo Gerard legal. Por outro lado, seria incrível fazer isso por Stefan, ele até se perguntou como nunca pensara em fazê-lo sozinho.

\- Ah, Gerard, eu realmente ia gostar – ele disse, sincero – mas tem alguns problemas, quero dizer, meu pai, sabe? Não sei o que ele vai dizer. Mas eu juro que vou tentar, eu realmente acho que o Stefan merece isso. Principalmente agora.

\- _Como assim, principalmente agora?_ – Gerard perguntou, assustado, até se esquecendo de como estava feliz por Frank ter concordado em ir com ele – _aconteceu alguma coisa?_

\- Ah, você não soube? A Sra. Lee me ligou pra contar... ele tem passado muito mal esses dias. Foi até transferido pra um dos quartos com equipamento hospitalar.

Gerard não sabia exatamente o que dizer.

\- Mas ele vai ficar bem, _não é?_ – ele perguntou, inseguro, sua voz parecendo implorar por uma resposta consoladora do outro, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

\- Eu espero que sim. Mas então, como a gente faz, quando vamos?

\- Que? – Gerard parecia ter se desligado – Ah, sim. Eu estava pensando no domingo. Nós podíamos sair de manhã, pra não ter que voltar de lá muito tarde. Eu não gosto muito de dirigir a noite, sabe.

Frank ia responder, mas nesse momento um grupo de amigos de Gerard se aproximou.

\- Ger? – um deles chamou, olhando estranho para os dois meninos.

\- Ah? Ah, depois a gente vê isso então, Frank – e dizendo isso, Gerard levantou e seguiu os amigos. Estava um pouco transtornado com a notícia sobre Stefan, e não prestava muita atenção no que acontecia ao seu redor.

\- Por que estava falando com ele, Gerard? – Quinn perguntou, desconfiado – eu achava que você odiava o menino, sabe, depois de tudo – e riu.

\- Ah, quando você o conhece percebe que não é de todo ruim – disse, ainda com a mente longe da situação atual – escutem, preciso... preciso passar na biblioteca devolver um livro. Depois a gente se fala.

E se afastou dos garotos, querendo ficar sozinho diante das novas notícias. Não podia nem sequer pensar em Stefan morrendo, mesmo que só o conhecesse havia alguns meses. Eles já eram muito próximos, o homem era provavelmente mais seu amigo do que qualquer um dos garotos do colégio jamais seria. Ele estava realmente preocupado, e anotou mentalmente a necessidade de ir visitá-lo depois da aula.

Mas, considerando que ele estava no último trimestre de seu último ano no colégio, tal coisa foi impossibilitada pela quantidade de tarefas, trabalhos e provas que os professores estavam passando. Gerard nunca fora um aluno exemplar, e não queria reprovar de ano mais uma vez, por isso estava se esforçando muito nas tarefas escolares, e acabou só arranjando tempo para ir ver Stefan na quarta feira depois da aula.

Não foi uma visita muito feliz. O mais velho estava agora alojado em um dos quartos do terceiro andar da casa, que eram os que continham equipamento hospitalar. Gerard não conseguiu acreditar na cara doentia do amigo; ele já havia reparado no sábado que o homem parecia mais fraco, mas considerou normal – todos tem esse tipo de coisa, não é mesmo? Mas acabou por descobrir que esse tipo de coisa pode realmente acabar com gente que tem seu sistema imunológico destruído pelo HIV. Stefan estava visivelmente muito mais doente do que estivera há quatro dias atrás.

Gerard conversou um pouco com Stefan, que estava tentando se mostrar forte, embora falhasse um pouco nisso. O adolescente decidiu não mencionar a viagem que ele e Frank fariam no sábado, por que queria que fosse uma surpresa. Mas visto o estado do amigo, ele se pegou desejando – e dando três toques no primeiro móvel de madeira que viu, depois – que Stefan sobrevivesse até lá. A Sra. Lee disse que podia não ser nada, e com os tratamentos ele poderia melhorar logo, afinal ele tinha todo tipo de atendimento médico ali, e era tratado muito bem. Mas Gerard não conseguia deixar de se preocupar, e ficou carregando um nó em sua garganta por horas após a visita a _St. Martin_.

Ele mal podia esperar por domigo, e parecia que o tempo se arrastava só por que ele queria que passasse de uma vez. Em primeiro lugar, por que estava realmente muito ansioso para conhecer o tal Brian, e convencê-lo a vir com eles até a St. Martin rever Stefan; Gerard tinha a impressão de que Stefan talvez lutasse mais pela vida se ele tivesse um motivo para isso, e ter o único homem que ele amou por perto novamente deveria ser um motivo e tanto. E – ele tentava mesmo não pensar nisso – se fosse mesmo a hora do outro morrer, pelo menos ele teria uma despedida digna; um último contato, um pedido de desculpas. Ele realmente achava que Stefan merecia isso.

E, ele se achava incrivelmente fútil por pensar nisso em meio ao grande problema de Stefan, ele também estava esperando por domingo, por que passar o dia inteiro a sós com Frank poderia resultar numa resolução definitiva para seu o problema. Quem sabe em meio às horas de conversa que os dois teriam naquele carro durante a viagem, ele não criasse coragem para falar aquilo que vinha lhe entalando a garganta há semanas?

 

 

 

Os dias, mesmo que se arrastassem, tiveram que passar, e logo a manhã de domingo amanheceu, ensolarada e agradavelmente morna; um clima perfeito para uma viagem. Frank havia combinado com Gerard que o mais velho passaria pegá-lo de carro às dez da manhã, e, privado de dormir até tarde como faria num domingo normal, ele pôs o celular para despertar às nove. Enrolou por alguns minutos na cama, mas logo levantou para tomar um banho e se arrumar. Não havia dito uma palavra ao pai sobre o que faria hoje, e esperava que ele não fizesse perguntas, por que imaginava que ele pensaria o pior se soubesse que Frank sairia com Gerard. Com certeza concluiria que os dois estavam juntos, e daria um jeito de proibi-lo de sair. Mas, se o pai perguntasse, estava decidido a não mentir, para não causar mais problemas. _Afinal, não estava fazendo nada de errado, não é?_

Desceu para tomar café da manhã e encontrou o pai comendo torradas com manteiga no seu lugar habitual à ponta de mesa da cozinha. O barulho de televisão vindo da sala informava que Linda também estava em casa, provavelmente assistindo à algum programa matinal de culinária e artesanato, ou algo do gênero.

\- Ora, o que te tirou da cama tão cedo? – Indagou o pai, erguendo os olhos, parando o movimento com a torrada a meio caminho da boca – Imaginei que fosse dormir até mais tarde.

Eles tinham um acordo subentendido de não mencionar o incidente do fim de semana anterior. Frank achava que a mãe deveria ter convencido o homem a fingir que nada acontecera, e não seria ele a estragar a falsa paz na casa.

\- Não posso, vou sair – o garoto respondeu, educadamente, servindo-se de café. O pai franziu o cenho, largando a torrada no prato e observando o menino. Essa era a única coisa que tinha mudado: agora o Iero pai ficava pedindo satisfações de todo lugar que Frank ia, coisa que nunca fizera antes. Ontem mesmo o menino perdera uns longos minutos explicando seu trabalho voluntário na _St. Martin_ para que o pai o deixa-se sair em paz, mesmo que já fizesse quase quatro anos que Frank passava boa parte das horas na instituição.

\- Onde vai? – ele perguntou, a voz com um leve tom de acusação, mas o menino pode ver que ele tentava disfarçar – _com quem?_

\- Tem um dos pacientes da _St. Martin_ que está muito mal, e ele perdeu contato com seu... _irmão_ há muitos anos – Frank explicou, disfarçando a exasperação na voz – e ele pediu para que nós fossemos encontrá-lo, para que ele possa se despedir, caso... você sabe... ele não se recupere. _O que é possível_ – sabia que havia prometido a si mesmo que não ia mentir, mas não havia jeito de contar a verdade e conseguir sair de casa. E, afinal, não era de todo mentira – então eu e um outro garoto conseguimos o endereço do homem, fica há umas três horas daqui. Vamos lá ver o que conseguimos.

O pai de Frank ainda continuava com as sobrancelhas unidas e os olhos semicerrados, como se tentasse captar uma mentirinha só que fosse no que o filho lhe contava.

\- Que garoto? – perguntou, assim como Frank já previra.

\- Gerard Way – ele respondeu, passando manteiga no pão – você o conheceu na semana passada, lembra? Era ele quem estava comigo lá no hotel.

\- Way? – o pai repetiu, o rosto de repente se desfazendo da expressão desconfiada – Gerard _Way?_ Aquele era ele? O filho de Donald e Donna, com quem você andava quando era criança? – Frank assentiu – _ah, mas aquele é um bom garoto!_ – Ele exclamou, enfiando o último pedaço de torrada na boca e continuando a frase de boca cheia – eu fico realmente feliz que você esteja andando com gente como ele, e não... bem, como seus amigos mais recentes.

Frank sabia que ele se referia a Bob e o resto dos garotos que por vezes apareciam por ali. Era de se esperar que ele ligasse eles ao fato do filho ser homossexual, e não ao amigo de infância que vinha de boa família e que ele conhecia a anos. O pequeno só achou um tantinho irônico que o pai pensasse isso, uma vez que era de Gerard que Frank gostava, e não de nenhum dos seus _amigos mais recentes._ Mas é claro, não demonstrou isso. Apenas terminou seu café da manhã sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra com o pai, e depois subiu para escovar os dentes. No momento em que pegava sua mochila, ouviu o celular tocar, indicando que recebera uma mensagem de Gerard. “ _Estou na frente da sua casa._ ”, dizia.

Frank despediu-se da mãe, e saiu para o jardim, avistando o carro de Gerard estacionado do outro lado da rua. O mais velho usava uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas e sorriu ao vê-lo, mostrando os dentes pequenininhos que Frank sempre achara adoráveis. Sorriu de volta, não conseguindo evitar o pensamento – mesmo que soubesse que era ilusório – de que algo bom poderia acontecer naquele dia. Tal pensamento foi expulso de sua mente quando ele adentrou o carro e percebeu que ainda tinha o mesmo cheiro fétido. _Mais de seis horas de viagem com aquele cheiro._

\- Bom dia – Gerard disse, olhando para Frank e ainda sorrindo.

O menor torceu o nariz.

\- Way, não é por nada não mas... o que há de errado com esse seu carro? Tem algum animal morto aqui? – ele perguntou, olhando para o banco de trás do veículo.

 - Por que? – disse Gerard, meio divertido, meio confuso.

\- Como assim, _por que?_ Você não sente esse cheiro? – o pequeno indagou, os olhos arregalados.

\- N-Não – Gerard respondeu, cauteloso – acho que não – depois fechou os olhos e aspirou o ar ruidosamente pelo nariz perfeitamente empinado, visivelmente tentando descobrir do que Frank falava – É, talvez um pouco – ele completou, rindo – mas acho que já me acostumei. Sabe, eu realmente nunca lavo esse carro.

Frank balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Como é que pode se acostumar com um cheiro desse? – disse, meio divertido também, mexendo na mochila que trouxera – _mas eu tenho a solução!_ – e tirou um desodorante aerossol da bolsa, animadamente, como se fosse uma espada, ou algo do gênero. Espirrou o desodorante exageradamente pelo carro, gerando uma nuvem de fumaça no banco traseiro, e depois, aspirou, satisfeito, o ar que agora tinha cheiro de perfume masculino - bem melhor – pontuou.

Gerard sorriu, dando de ombros, não sentindo realmente diferença.

\- Bom, agora que você já acabou com as suas frescuras – ele fez uma pausa para observar a expressão de Frank, e riu – eu acho melhor nós irmos logo. Olha só – tirou um papel dobrado do console do carro, e entregou a Frank – esse é o mapa das rodovias que temos que pegar, e esse – ele entregou outro papelzinho, visivelmente arrancado de um caderno, com algo anotado à mão – é o endereço do tal Brian. Você será meu GPS, já que eu não tenho um – e depois riu.

Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se de incrédulo, mas pegou os dois papéis, largando o endereço em seu colo e começando a desdobrar o mapa.

\- Eu _sabia_ que você tinha me convidado por algum motivo maior do que apenas querer minha companhia – disse numa voz falsamente ofendida, fazendo Gerard rir.

Fazia algum tempo que nenhum dos dois se sentia tão à vontade quanto estavam naquele carro, durante a viagem. Gerard parou pra pensar por um momento, e chegou à conclusão de que a última vez fora naquela noite de sábado que Frank passara na sua casa, bebendo Vodka e jogando videogame com ele. Se tivesse verbalizado essa conclusão, sem dúvida Frank teria concordado com ele.

No fim, eles levaram bem mais do que três horas para finalmente avistar a placa de _Bem-Vindo_ da cidade que estavam procurando. Foi um alívio, realmente, depois de terem errado de caminho duas vezes – já que Frank, sem perceber, estava olhando para o mapa de ponta cabeça, o que foi motivo de mais de uma longa discussão entre ele e Gerard. No meio da viagem, também começaram a ficar com fome, de modo que pararam para almoçar numa lanchonete na beira de estrada que servia possivelmente o pior _cheese-burguer_ que eles já haviam experimentado na vida, e que foi discretamente deixados no prato praticamente intocados. Depois disso, eles concordaram em comprar salgadinhos, que ao menos eram de marcas conhecidas, e comer no carro. Também, mais de uma vez, tiveram que pedir informações, já que Frank fazia um trabalho terrível como GPS, o que Gerard fez questão de frisar várias vezes na estrada. E, além disso, Gerard quase deixara a gasolina do carro acabar, por pouco não os deixando presos sozinhos no meio da estrada; a salvação foi Frank ter notado que fazia algum tempo que a luz da reserva de combustível estava ligada. O pequeno fez questão de frisar algumas vezes que ele podia não ser um bom co-piloto, mas Gerard também não era um piloto muito bom, afinal, esquecera o combustível.

Mas apesar de todas as discussões meio sem fundamento, que até poderiam tê-los deixado um pouco irritados na hora em que aconteceram mas depois não passaram de motivo para mais risadas, foi, em geral, uma viagem muito divertida. Eles estavam, de fato, às gargalhadas quando, finalmente, às três da tarde, finalmente passaram a entrada da cidade onde Brian morava. Agora só precisavam encontrar a casa do homem, o que esperavam que não fosse difícil, já que era uma cidade pequena.

Frank teve que descer em dois pontos comerciais – os únicos que estavam abertos em pleno domingo – para pedir informações sobre a rua que procuravam, até que finalmente encontrassem-na. Cerca de meia hora depois de passarem a placa de boas vindas enquanto comiam um doce estranho comprado na banca de beira de estrada do _cheese-burguer_ ruim, Gerard finalmente estacionou o carro na frente do número 3.142, que, segundo o jornalista com quem falara, era a o número da casa de Brian Molko.

Foi um alívio finalmente descer do carro, mesmo que eles estivessem um tanto apreensivos quanto a visita, agora que ela estava tão iminente. Nunca tinham realmente parado para pensar na possibilidade do homem não estar em casa, ou então não querer recebê-los. Mas agora que estavam ali, parecia até mais provável que tal coisa acontecesse do que que eles, de fato, conseguissem levar o homem até Stefan.

Tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia, Gerard desceu do carro, feliz por finalmente esticar as pernas, batendo a porta do veículo. Espreguiçou-se, sentindo vários ossos do corpo estalarem depois de horas sentado, dirigindo. Observou que Frank fazia o mesmo. Deu a volta no veículo, indo em direção ao pequeno, e parando ao seu lado para observar a casa.

Se aquela era, de fato, a casa do tal Brian, ele estava em muito melhores condições que seu ex namorado. Eles estavam no que parecia ser a área nobre da grande cidade. Uma rua calma, com gramados esverdeados e casas grandalhonas, com grandes janelas e cortinas coloridas à frente. Em alguns quintais dava para ver uma trilha de fumaça indo em direção ao céu, muito provavelmente proveniente de churrasqueiras cheias de hambúrgueres – com sorte melhores do que os de beira de estrada – sendo assados por papais barrigudos que bebiam suas cervejas enquanto mamães em vestidos floridos serviam um salpicão de frango à mesa ao ar livre e chamavam crianças que brincavam de roupa de banho em irrigadores de grama para almoçarem junto à família. O número 3.142, em particular, não tinha uma trilha de fumaça em seu quintal, e nem cortinas coloridas. Mas não deixava de ter sua graça. A casa tinha dois andares, sem contar uma janelinha no telhado, que muito provavelmente pertencia ao sótão. Era de um marrom escuro meio avermelhado, e os batentes das portas e janelas eram negros, como as cortinas que podiam ser vistas através dos vidros. A janela da sala da frente, por sua vez, estava aberta, e a cortina escura balançava com a leve brisa que batia no local. Uma camionete preta e do tipo que só de olhar você já pressupõe que seja cara estava estacionada em frente à garagem, que tinha sua porta aberta. Era, ao todo, uma casa bem elegante.

\- Bem, a janela está aberta – comentou Frank, a mão levantada em cima dos olhos para protegê-los do sol que batia exatamente da direção da casa – se essa for mesmo a casa dele, ele deve estar aí.

Gerard assentiu, começando a caminhar, meio apreensivo, pelo gramado não menos verde que os dos vizinhos, em direção à porta negra de entrada da casa. Subiu os degraus da área, e procurou – achando rapidamente- a campainha que, ainda que hesitando um pouco, apertou, ouvindo o barulho que fez dentro da casa. Frank parava logo atrás dele, tendo acabado de subir os degraus de entrada.

Esperaram por o que devem ter sido uns dois minutos, mas que pareceram uma eternidade. De fato, havia gente que não gostava de ser incomodada no domingo, provavelmente seu único dia de descanso na semana, e eles estavam realmente com medo de terem perdido a viajem. Mas, para seu alívio, logo ouviram passos em direção à porta e uma chave girando, para que finalmente a porta se abrisse. No batente, com um certo ar indagador estava ele, que Gerard tinha certeza que era o tão falado Brian, apenas pelas descrições que Stefan fizera para ele. Era alto e esbelto, tinha a pele muito branca, contrastando com os cabelos negros um tanto compridinhos e bagunçados, e olhos grandes e azuis. Vestia uma camisa branca e jeans pretos, não combinando nada com os chinelos – que ele provavelmente só calçava por estar em casa e sem esperar visitas.

\- Pois não? – O homem perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, e visivelmente esperando uma explicação dos dois adolescentes.

\- Ahn... ah, o senhor é Brian Molko, certo? – indagou Gerard, apenas para ter certeza, recebendo um aceno afirmativo do homem, que ainda parecia um tanto curioso sobre a identidade dos meninos – Olá, Sr. Molko, eu sou Gerard Way – ele estendeu a mão direita, recebendo um breve aperto de mão do homem – e este é Frank Iero – ele indicou Frank com a cabeça, que, prontamente, deu um passo a frente, esticando a mão direita para cumprimentar o homem também, murmurando algo como “prazer em conhecê-lo” – Nós gostaríamos de... ah, quem sabe, falar com o senhor, por um momento.

Brian soltou a mão esquerda da maçaneta da porta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito em um claro sinal de falta de receptividade. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram, e ele indagou:

\- E sobre o que seria essa conversa?

\- Bem – Gerard começou, gesticulando, um pouco nervoso enquanto falava – eu recentemente falei ao telefone com um amigo seu, o Sr. Wright, e ele teve a bondade de me passar seu endereço. Talvez ele tenha comentado alguma coisa com o senhor?

\- Steve? – Brian indagou, parecendo surpreso, e descruzando os braços imediatamente – por que Steve lhes deu meu endereço? O que querem comigo? – agora ele não parecia preocupado, nem esquivo. Apenas curioso.

\- Bom, o Sr. Wright achou que talvez você estivesse interessado no que temos a dizer, sabe – disse Frank, antes que Gerard pudesse começar a falar. Brian baixou os olhos para ele – é sobre Stefan Olsdal.

Dessa vez, Gerard percebeu, eles definitivamente tinham assustado o homem. Ele arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, ficando em silêncio por um momento, para depois gaguejar:

\- S-Stefan? _Stefan Olsdal?_ – ele parecia não acreditar.

Frank concordou com a cabeça, permanecendo em silêncio por um momento, a fim de dar ao homem um momento para digerir tal informação. Alguns segundos depois, o Sr. Molko pareceu ter se recuperado do susto, e se recompôs, dando o que parecia ser uma tentativa de um sorriso simpático, e se afastando da porta.

\- Entrem, por favor.

Gerard trocou um olhar com Frank antes de assentir, e adentrar a casa do homem, seguido pelo pequeno. O chão era de madeira escura, e vários quadros de arte moderna decoravam o hall de entrada da casa. Os meninos esperaram ali, lado a lado, meio desconfortáveis, enquanto Brian trancava novamente a porta e depois fazia sinal para que o seguissem por um arco sem porta, que separava o hall de uma elegante sala de visitas – a sala que estava com a janela aberta. Um taStef do que parecia ser pele de algum animal decorava o chão, com uma elegante mesa de centro de vidro sobre ele. Havia também um sofá de três lugares de couro preto, e duas poltronas que combinavam com a sua frente. Uma lareira ocupava uma das paredes, mas, devido ao calor, estava apagada. As paredes da sala eram pintadas em um tom de cinza médio, com exceção da que continha a lareira, que era de um vermelho escuro, cor de vinho. _Era uma casa muito bem decorada_ , pensou Gerard, o que confirmava que o tal Brian era cheio da grana. Não havia sinal de mais ninguém na casa além deles. 

\- Sentem-se – o homem disse, indicando o sofá, mas mantendo-se de pé – posso oferecer algo para vocês beberem? – disse, educadamente.

\- Eu aceitaria uma água gelada, por favor – pediu Frank, que estava com sede desde a entrada da cidade, graças aos doces que vinham comendo. Gerard disse que queria o mesmo.

Durante alguns minutos, enquanto Brian Molko sumiu pela porta por onde eles tinham entrado, provavelmente indo até a cozinha, eles só sentaram-se ali, desconfortáveis, analisando a sala, e, por vezes, trocando alguns olhares cheios de significado. Gerard reparou que, apesar da grande quantia de quadros decorativos, não havia sequer uma fotografia pelas paredes e estantes, nem mesmo sobre a lareira, como na sua casa. _Brian parecia ser um homem sozinho._

\- Aqui – eles ouviram a voz do homem dizer, acompanhada do barulho de seus passos, trazendo uma bandeja com três copos e uma jarra de água com cinco cubos de gelo boiando na superfície. Ele serviu os três copos, e os garotos esticaram-se para pegaram o seu. O próprio homem pegou o copo restante e, depois de tomar um gole, acomodou-se em uma das poltronas em frente ao sofá, cruzando as pernas e encarando os garotos – olha, eu não pude deixar de me perguntar, mas... vocês por algum acaso estão aqui para me comunicar que Stefan... bem... _morreu?_ – ele indagou, abaixando os olhos, a voz falhando um pouco ao pronunciar a última palavra.

\- Não, não – Frank apressou-se a esclarecer – não é isso, Sr. Molko. Stefan Olsdal está _vivo_ – Gerard pode notar o alívio nos olhos do homem no segundo em que ele ouviu essas palavras na voz de Frank – nós somos amigos dele – ele esclareceu.

\- Eu não posso expressar o quão aliviado eu fico em saber que Stefan está bem – Brian disse, soando extremamente sincero, e tomando mais um gole de sua água.

Gerard, que tomara todo o seu copo de uma vez só, devido à sede que sentia, esticou-se para servir-se de mais água na bandeja que estava sobre a mesa de centro, enquanto dizia.

\- Bom – ele começou, sendo interrompido pelo barulho da água preenchendo o copo – endireitou-se no sofá e, respirando fundo disse – ele não está exatamente... _bem_ – concluiu, não gostando do efeito que as palavras faziam se ditas em voz alta. Parecia tornar a doença de Stefan mais real. Tomou um gole de sua água.

\- C-como? – indagou o homem, voltando a parecer preocupado – _o que há com ele?_

\- Sr. Molko – começou Frank, cauteloso – eu e Gerard somos voluntários em uma casa de apoio a portadores de HIV. Stefan mora na instituição. Na verdade, já mora lá há anos – ele queria acrescentar “ _desde que o senhor o largou_ ”,  mas achou que seria um tanto rude demais, e parou por aí.

O homem não respondeu. Ele apenas parecia assustado, e um tanto culpado, e olhava de Gerard para Frank, e de novo para Gerard, com os olhos azuis arregalados.

\- Stefan fala muito do senhor – continuou Gerard, lançando a Frank um olhar significativo, pedindo por apoio. Frank acenou com a cabeça – ele me contou toda a história de vocês. O senhor sabe. E ele não parece achar que há alguma esperança de vê-lo novamente. Mas eu não podia deixá-lo mo-

Ele mesmo se interrompeu, incapaz de pronunciar a próxima palavra. Olhou para Frank, pedindo por ajuda novamente. Frank respirou fundo antes de continuar.

\- Ele está muito doente, Sr. Molko. Na última semana foi até movido para um dos quartos especiais com equipamentos hospitalares. Está utilizando um respirador e tudo mais – Frank explicou – nós só gostaríamos de ter certeza de que o senhor não quer vê-lo novamente.

\- Antes mesmo dele ficar doente – Gerard disse, achando que devia explicar – eu já estava pensando em te procurar. Foi apenas uma coincidência tudo acontecer ao mesmo tempo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas bebendo pequenos goles de seus copos. Tanto Frank como Gerard estavam muito apreensivos a respeito do que Brian diria ao final da conversa. Será que concordaria em vir com eles? E se não quisesse _? E se não estivesse arrependido do que aconteceu há tantos anos?_ A resposta veio minutos depois, em forma de um soluço. _Brian Molko estava chorando._

Gerard se mexeu, desconfortavelmente, no sofá e, talvez, tenha atraído a atenção do homem, que, no instante seguinte, começou a falar:

\- Eu nunca me arrependi tanto na minha vida de algo que eu fiz, quanto de ter saído daquele apartamento naquela tarde – ele disse, a voz meio embargada, e lágrimas grossas rolando por seu rosto branco. Ele engoliu um gole de água, e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos, antes de continuar, um pouco mais sério – eu quis voltar lá no dia seguinte, mas eu não podia dar o braço a torcer. Eu fiquei em conflito comigo mesmo por umas duas semanas, antes de finalmente perceber e admitir o erro que eu estava cometendo. Então eu voltei para o apartamento para procurar por Stefan, mas ele não estava mais lá. O porteiro me disse que ele tinha se mudado, e-

Ele começou a chorar silenciosamente de novo.

\- Ele precisava se tratar – disse Gerard, cauteloso, apenas tentando explicar o outro lado a história – estava doente, você sabe.

O homem pareceu não ter ouvido as palavras do adolescente. Ele continuou:

\- Eu fui um grande idiota, _isso sim!_ Mas nós tínhamos tão pouca informação naquela época! Eu não sabia que AIDS podia ser transmitida por outros meios; só sabia do sexo. E eu sabia que eu não tinha estado com mais ninguém além dele. Era inevitável desconfiar - Ele engoliu mais um gole de água, tentando se recompor – hoje eu sei que ele muito provavelmente não fez nada disso. Provavelmente foi por causa das seringas. _Mas mesmo assim!_ – ele falou mais alto, encarando os garotos, como se pedisse o perdão deles – mesmo que ele tivesse mesmo me traído. Ele foi a única pessoa que eu amei em toda a minha vida. Eu fui um completo idiota em largá-lo sozinho neste estado.

Então ele ficou quieto por um momento. Nem Gerard nem Frank souberam o que dizer. No fundo, estavam muito aliviados com a reação do Sr. Molko. Por que ele estava arrependido, estava chorando; significava que amava e sempre amara Stefan. O que era ótimo! Agora só o que eles precisavam fazer é parar de perder tempo, e ficarem juntos enquanto podiam.

\- Eu procurei tanto por ele – o homem falou de novo, num tom de voz meio sussurrado – em todos os lugares. Hospitais perto da nossa casa, casas de amigos e conhecidos. Eu nunca o encontrei. Eu achei que ele tivesse- - ele se interrompeu, e depois de engolir em sego, continuou – até hoje eu ainda procuro por ele nos lugares que eu vou. Na Internet. Eu... eu só queria agradecer por que vocês vieram – ele disse, e sorria. Parecia sincero – eu já tinha perdido as esperanças de encontrar o _meu_ Stefan. E vocês apareceram.

Gerard sorriu de volta, e achou que era uma boa hora para dizer o que eles tinha vindo dizer, afinal de contas.

\- Hm, Sr. Molko?

\- Brian – o homem corrigiu.

\- Brian – Gerard chamou novamente – na verdade nós viemos aqui para convidar o senhor pra ir até a St. Martin conosco. Sabe, visitar o Stefan.

O homem sorriu ainda mais largamente.

\- É muito longe daqui? – ele perguntou.

\- Não – esclareceu Frank – apenas umas três horas. Quero dizer, se você não se perder, como a gente.

Brian riu, antes de dizer que é claro que iria, sem dúvida nenhuma. Ele estava muito mais animado, muito mais vivo. Parecia mais até mais jovem do que o homem que atendera a porta à cerca de meia hora atrás. Pediu que os meninos por favor esperassem enquanto ele se arrumava e pegava algumas mudas de roupas, para que pudessem finalmente partir. 


	18. Capítulo 17

_“But of all these friends and lovers, there is no one compares with you,_   
_And these memories lose their meaning when I think of love as something new.”_

\- In My Life – The Beatles

 

 

Brian não demorou muito; em pouco mais de meia hora ele tinha tomado banho, trocado de roupa e feito uma pequena mala para levar consigo. Encontrou com os garotos novamente na sala. Frank estava sentado no sofá, admirando o teto, e Gerard observava com atenção os quadros pendurados em suas paredes quando ele entrou na sala, um tanto animado.

\- É isso então? – Gerard perguntou só para ter certeza, desviando os olhos do quadro que estivera olhando com atenção no último minuto – Vamos?

O homem assentiu, mas Frank grunhiu em discordância. Gerard olhou para ele, questionando-o com o olhar.

\- Eu estava pensando – o menino disse, levantando-se do sofá – se nós não poderíamos comer em algum lugar _decente_ antes de irmos? Eu realmente estou com fome.

Gerard riu, mas concordou, então perguntou a Brian se existia algum lugar por ali que abrisse aos domingos onde eles pudessem comer, mesmo que já fosse mais de quatro da tarde.

\- Hm, acho que sim – o homem respondeu, pensativo – tem alguns restaurantes. Eu realmente nunca vou em nenhum, mas imagino que algum ainda vai estar aberto – ele começou a caminhar para a porta – _o almoço é por minha conta! –_ Acrescentou, sorrindo, enquanto abria a porta de casa.

Por fim, encontraram um restaurante que ainda estava aberto. Algumas famílias finalizavam seus almoços, sentadas em grandes grupos barulhentos. Brian, Gerard e Frank escolheram uma mesa longe destes grupos, e depois de fazerem seus pedidos, puseram-se a esperar.

\- Deve ser divertido – Frank murmurou, olhando de esguelha pra uma mesa que reunia cerca de vinte pessoas, todas visivelmente da mesma família, entre crianças, mulheres, homens e senhores de idade – ter uma família desse tamanho, sabe – ele não realmente achava isso, só estava tentando puxar assunto, visto que o atual silêncio o incomodava um pouco.

Brian riu.

\- Acho que eu nunca vou saber – os dois adolescentes lançaram-lhe olhares indagadores, ao que ele respondeu – meus pais já morreram, e eu jamais me casei ou tive filhos. Estou sozinho nesse mundo. Vivo apenas para os negócios.

Frank e Gerard trocaram um olhar até um pouco feliz, por saber o Brian não tinha ninguém além de Stefan. Sem saber exatamente o que responder para esse comentário, o pequeno disse:

\- O que exatamente você faz, Brian?

\- Ah, eu basicamente compro coisas e depois vendo elas mais caro – ele disse, e depois riu. Frank demonstrou que não tinha entendido exatamente, então ele explicou – quando meus pais morreram, eu herdei uma certa quantia em dinheiro. Eu peguei essa quantia, e investi no mercado de ações. Acabei descobrindo que eu levo jeito pra essa coisa de investir – ele riu novamente – acabei multiplicando muito o dinheirinho que meus pais me deixaram.

Neste momento, o garçom voltou com os pratos que eles haviam pedido. Depois de distribuir corretamente a comida, ele se retirou. Enquanto desembrulhava os talheres do saquinho de plástico aonde foram entregues, Brian continuou:

\- Mas não é algo que eu aconselho a ninguém, essa minha vida. Eu sou um pouco sozinho – ele constatou, mas não havia tristeza em sua voz. Parecia ser algo com o qual ele estava acostumado – talvez se as coisas com o Stefan tivessem dado certo, eu seria uma pessoa completamente diferente da que eu sou hoje.

Nem Frank nem Gerard soube exatamente o que responder para isso, portanto apenas olharam o homem ao começarem a comer de seus pratos, extremamente satisfeitos com a comida.

\- Por isso, quando eu vejo um jovem casal como vocês- – Brian continuou, mas foi interrompido por Frank engasgando com a comida. Rapidamente, abriu uma das garrafas de água na mesa e serviu um copo, entregando a Frank. Assim que o menor parou de tossir, ele perguntou – está tudo bem?

Frank não respondeu, ainda se recuperando do engasgamento. Gerard, meio divertido com a situação, respondeu.

\- Nós não somos um casal. Acho que ele se assustou com a sua suposição, só isso – e virou o rosto para encarar Frank, que estava vermelho.

\- Não são um casal? – admirou-se Brian, depois riu – me desculpem então. Mas vocês deviam considerar essa hipótese, sabe? Vocês realmente combinam.

Dessa vez, Gerard ficou um pouco vermelho também, e não encarou nem Frank nem Brian. Apenas concentrou-se em terminar sua comida. Enquanto isso, ao seu lado, o outro menino, também corado, fazia o mesmo.

O almoço terminou sem maiores incidentes, e, depois de Brian pagar a conta, eles voltaram para o estacionamento. Brian devia seguí-los pela estrada com sua camionete, já que ele precisava de um meio para voltar para casa depois. Gerard estava esperando que eles não se perdessem dessa vez. O que, de fato, não aconteceu. Frank, pelo jeito, havia entendido como consultar o mapa, e acabou que a viagem de volta foi consideravelmente mais curta e mais tranqüila que a de ida. E menos divertida também. Constrangidos pelo que Brian dissera no almoço sobre serem um casal, nenhum dos dois falou muito. Ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a música que Gerard colocara para tocar, trocando apenas as palavras necessárias.

Os dois pensavam praticamente na mesma coisa, e, se soubessem disso, talvez tivessem parado de guardar seus pensamentos em segredo dentro de si mesmos, e confessado um para o outro logo, sem medo. Mas não sabiam. Apenas desconfiavam, e isso não era o suficiente para lhes dar a coragem que precisavam.

Mas Frank tinha uma dúvida a mais na cabeça. Uma coisa que não lhe saíra do pensamento desde quando eles estavam no restaurante. Por que não fazia o menor sentido. Quando Brian dissera que eles deviam considerar a possibilidade de ser um casal, Gerard fizera a mesma coisa que ele. Apenas corara e não respondera. Era de se esperar que ele risse e esclarecesse que era heterossexual, ou então ridicularizasse a idéia de alguma forma. Mas tudo que ele fizera fora agir exatamente como Frank, que, na verdade, concordava com Brian. Será que....? Ele não se permitiu pensar nisso, por que havia prometido a si mesmo que não ira mais se iludir em relação ao maior.

Mas tinha que perguntar uma coisa.

\- Gerard? – ele chamou, mais ou menos na metade da viagem, desviando seus olhos da janela, onde estiveram fixos até então.

\- Hm? – o outro grunhiu sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

\- Que é que... – ele parou, respirando, depois continuou – Quando é que você vai finalmente me dizer isso que você quer me dizer há tanto tempo, e nunca diz?

O maior prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que responder. Droga, droga, droga! Frank tinha que perguntar isso bem quando ele estava dirigindo? Não era assim que ele imaginara falar aquilo que queria falar. E se Mikey estivesse mesmo certo e seus sentimentos fossem correspondidos? Eles não iam poder nem- Bufou, e, aproveitando um momento de calmaria na estrada, virou-se para Frank.

\- Agora não Frank – ele disse, tentando manter-se controlado – quando a gente chegar eu prometo a você que se você me perguntar de novo eu não vou fugir – Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas – Sério.

Os dois sorriram, e voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Gerard concentrado no trânsito e Frank na paisagem que via pela janela. De vez em quando, olhava pelo espelho retrovisor para checar se a camionete de Brian continuava ali. Sempre continuava. Ele estava tão feliz que eles tinham conseguido fazer isso por Stefan! Mal podia esperar para chegar na St. Martin e mostrar-lhe a surpresa.

E perguntar de novo a Gerard sobre o que ele queria dizer.

Logo as paisagens começaram a ficar mais conhecidas, e eles já estavam dentro da própria cidade, tomando cuidado para não passar nenhum sinaleiro que Brian não conseguisse, impedindo assim que ele continuasse a seguir o carro de Gerard. Finalmente, então, os dois carros foram estacionados, um em frente ao outro, debaixo de uma das árvores agora floridas defronte a _St. Martin_.

Depois de descer do carro, Frank caminhou até Brian, que observava a casa, parecendo muito nervoso. O homem engoliu em seco, e depois olhou para o pequeno, sorrindo forçado.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – Frank sentiu necessidade de dizer, para acalmar o homem – tenho certeza que Stefan vai ficar tão contente em vê-lo quanto você ao ver ele.

O homem desviou o olhar, encarando o chão por um momento, antes de respirar fundo e responder.

\- Eu só tenho medo de que ele não me perdoe. Eu sinto como se tivesse arruinado a vida dele.

O menino não soube o que responder, então aproveitou a deixa da aproximação de Gerard para começar a caminhar em direção ao portão. Brian hesitou um pouco, mas logo seguiu os dois garotos, ainda parecendo muito nervoso.

A casa estava aberta, e várias pessoas ocupavam os bancos na varanda, como sempre acontecia nos domingos. Os três entraram na sala, cumprimentando algumas pessoas que acenaram para Frank e Gerard, mas, antes que eles pudessem começar a subir uma das escadas em direção ao primeiro andar, foram impedidos pela Sr. Lee, que apareceu repentinamente de dentro da salinha da coordenação.

\- Oi meninos! – ela cumprimentou, sem reparar em Brian – que fazem aqui hoje? – ela ergueu os olhos, e finalmente encarou o homem de olhos azuis atrás dos meninos – e quem é este? – indagou, simpática.

\- Sou Brian Molko – o homem respondeu, estendendo a mão para ela, que lhe cumprimentou, ainda parecendo um pouco confusa.

\- Bom, em que posso ajudá-lo, Sr. Molko?

\- Na verdade – Frank tomou a palavra – ele está aqui para visitar Stefan. Sabe se ele está acordado? – indagou.

A Sr. Lee entreabriu os lábios, parecendo um pouco surpresa. Talvez estivesse ligando o nome à pessoa, por que ela sorriu largamente depois de alguns segundos e disse:

\- Eu fico realmente _muito_ feliz que o senhor tenha vindo – disse, soando sincera – vou deixar que os meninos lhe mostrem onde fica o quarto de Stefan, e já subo com um café para vocês dois – e, dizendo isso, ela foi em direção à cozinha, desaparecendo pela porta.

Depois de observarem a mulher partir, Frank começou a subir à escada, dizendo:

\- É por aqui – para que fosse seguido por Brian.

Quando chegaram à porta do quarto de Stefan, fizeram sinal para que ele entrasse. Tinham trocado algumas palavras no carro sobre isso, e chegaram à conclusão que era preferível que os dois se encontrassem a sós, visto que eles tinham muitas coisas para por em dia, e seria constrangedor tanto para eles, quanto para os meninos, estarem presentes numa conversa tão íntima. Mas Brian respondeu com um sinal negativo com a cabeça, e sussurrou:

 _\- Não!_ Vocês vêm comigo, por favor. Se não fosse por vocês, eu nem sequer estaria aqui para vê-lo.

Um pouco relutantes, os dois meninos acompanharam o homem para dentro do quarto, que era extremamente bem higienizado, e continha apenas uma cama de hospital, os aparelhos ligados a ela, um criado mudo e uma cômoda, com uma televisão de imagem ruim em cima. Stefan estava dormindo, de modo que Gerard foi até a cama para acordá-lo. Precisou chamar seu nome apenas uma vez para que ele abrisse os olhos e, depois de situar-se no espaço-tempo, reconhecesse Gerard e lhe sorrisse. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, o adolescente falou:

\- Stef, tem alguém aqui que gostaria de te ver. Espero que fique feliz com a visita.

E, sorrindo, se afastou da cama, liberando o campo de visão do homem para que Brian entrasse nele, também sorrindo, apenas um pouco culpado. Uma lágrima rolando por seu rosto branco antes mesmo de falar com o homem.

\- Qu-? – Stefan começou a dizer – Brian? – ele disse numa voz um tanto suplicante – Brian, _é você mesmo?_

O outro assentiu, visivelmente emocionado demais para dizer alguma coisa, e cumpriu o espaço até a cama do outro, esticando as mãos para tocá-lo. Embora parecesse fraco, Stefan sentou-se imediatamente, parecendo não acreditar no que via, e logo começou a chorar também. Por um momento foi apenas isso, os dos se olhando, emocionados. O que estava incomodando os dois garotos, que, apesar de estarem muito felizes também, sentiam-se bastante constrangidos. O que só aumentou quando Brian começou a dizer:

 _\- Me desculpe_ – ele murmurou, a voz um tanto embargada – me desculpe mesmo, eu sinto tanto. Se eu pudesse mudar tudo isso, eu juro que eu- - mas ele não conseguiu continuar, então se interrompeu, engoliu o choro e falou numa voz mais sensata – se Gerard e Frank aqui não tivessem ido me procurar, eu provavelmente nunca mais o veria – e dizendo isso, ele se virou para os garotos, o rosto vermelho e molhado de lágrimas – _obrigado._

Gerard sorriu, constrangido e respondeu.

\- Eu acho que nós vamos deixar vocês a sós agora – Brian assentiu, então ele e Frank deixaram o quarto, aliviados. Sem falar nada, desceram até o térreo. Quando já haviam chegado ao jardim, sentaram-se nos degraus da varanda, permanecendo em silêncio. Silêncio que foi quebrado por Frank, quando ele disse:

\- Hm, Gerard? – e, conseguindo a atenção do maior, continuou – e o que é que você queria me dizer?

Gerard engoliu em seco.

\- Sabe Frank, eu nunca realmente te pedi desculpas pelo que aconteceu no vestiário aquele dia, não é?

Frank suspirou, exasperado, antes de responder, batendo as mãos nas coxas e se virando para o maior.

_\- Você está fugindo do assunto!_

\- Não, eu não estou – ele se virou para Frank, olhando-os nos olhos – só me deixa falar, ok? – Frank assentiu, então ele continuou – _como eu ia dizendo_ , eu queria te pedir desculpas por aquele dia, por ter te batido e tudo mais.

\- Você já está desculpado, Ger – o menino disse sorrindo – faz tempo. Você tem sido tão legal, eu vejo que realmente mudou.

\- E eu queria pedir desculpas também – ele disse, ignorando o que o outro dissera – pelo que eu disse no julgamento. Sobre você ter me agarrado e tudo mais. Por que eu sei que não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu – a esse ponto, ele ficou constrangido, e baixou os olhos para as mãos, não querendo encarar Frank – por que eu sei que aquilo não foi um beijo... digamos, _sem o meu consentimento._

Ele ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, tentando encontrar as palavras para continuar a dizer o que já tinha começado. Por fim, resolveu-se:

\- Você disse que eu mudei, mas eu vejo que eu não exatamente mudei – ele não encarava Frank ainda, por que sabia que se o fizesse, poderia perder a coragem – eu acho que tudo isso sempre esteve aqui dentro de mim, e eu só tentava esconder, sendo aquele idiota que eu era. Acho que o que aconteceu naquele vestiário confirma isso. E depois que eu vim pra cá, e comecei a conviver mais com você, e com as pessoas daqui, eu vi que tentar esconder isso é besteira. Por que afinal, não dá pra ficar perdendo esse tempo que a gente não tem. _Veja só o Stefan!_

Frank estava ainda um pouco confuso sobre aonde Gerard queria chegar com aquela conversa. Ele tinha um palpite – um palpite que vinha rondando a sua mente há dias – mas ele não queria acreditar.

\- E esses meses aqui só me ajudaram a descobrir quem eu sempre fui e o que eu sempre quis – ele engoliu em seco, finalmente erguendo os olhos para Frank, que o encarava, parecendo assustado – e _quem_ eu sempre quis – ele completou.

Eles se encararam por um momento, e, como se tudo aquilo tivesse sido ensaiado, se inclinaram um em direção ao outro, finalmente tendo aquele contato que ambos queriam há muito tempo. Por um momento ficaram apenas assim, sentindo a sensação de um lábio no outro, para só depois Frank se aproximar mais, e levar uma mão à nuca do mais velho, pedindo passagem com sua língua para aprofundar mais o beijo.

Quando finalmente se separaram, alguns momentos depois, eles não sabiam ao certo como agir. Apenas se olharam, não conseguindo evitar de começar a rir do próprio constrangimento.

Neste exato momento, a Sra. Lee apareceu no batente da porta de entrada, dizendo:

 _\- Ah, aí estão vocês_! Venham aqui, preciso de ajuda para levar o café até o quarto de Stefan – e desapareceu pela porta novamente.

Não sem antes trocarem mais um olhar divertido, os dois meninos levantaram, seguindo a mulher até a cozinha. Quando adentraram o recinto, ela já estava pegando uma bandeja com um bule e alguns biscoitos preparada de cima do balcão da cozinha, para se encaminhar para a saída carregando-a, dizendo que era para os meninos levarem as xícaras e a garrafa térmica que ela deixara separada. Depois de o fazerem, eles seguiram a mulher até o quarto.

Ela já estava lá dentro, colocando a bandeja em cima de uma daquelas mesas de refeição hospitalares para se comer em cima da cama. Brian tinha puxado uma cadeira para a beira da cama de Stefan, e estava inclinado sobre ela, segurando a mão do outro, e observando a mulher, que tagarelava sem parar. Os dois pareciam muito felizes. Depois de entregarem a garrafa e as xícaras para a Sra. Lee, que começou a servir café para todos, os dois foram em direção a cama de Stefan. _Seguravam na mão um do outro._

\- Olá garotos – o homem doente disse, sorrindo – nem tive tempo de agradecer a vocês! - os meninos sorriram, e Gerard lançou um olhar significativo ao amigo, olhando depois para sua mão atada à de Frank – _oh!_ – ele exclamou, sorrindo largamente – _vejo que temos novidades!_ – e depois riu.

Os meninos ficara um pouco constrangidos, mas logo confirmaram que estavam juntos. A Sra. Lee serviu o café a todos, que beberam o líquido quente, conversando sobre alguma banalidade qualquer, e rindo. _Como uma família._ Stefan, como previra Gerard, até parecia mais saudável, como se tivesse recebido um novo sopro de vida.

Ao final, tudo tinha se resolvido. Estavam todos felizes. _Tudo estava bem._


	19. Epílogo

**(Três meses depois.)**

 

Era verão, e o tempo estava uma espécie de calor abafado, daqueles em que as pessoas querem apenas deitar-se em frente a um ventilador usando pouca roupa e não fazer nada o dia inteiro. Apesar disso, os dois meninos que desceram daquele carro, estacionado naquela rua cheia de árvores menos verdes que o normal devido à falta de chuva, usavam ternos pretos. Nenhum dos dois falou enquanto eles caminharam, de mãos dadas, em direção à grande casa senhorial do outro lado da rua, onde algumas pessoas, também vestidas de preto, ocupavam os bancos da varanda.

Não cumprimentaram ninguém. Apenas adentraram a casa em busca de uma pessoa em especial. Uma pessoa que eles sabiam que necessitava de um abraço. E logo a encontraram, sentado em um sofá, conversando baixinho com uma senhora de cabelos cor de vinho, o rosto branco um tanto molhado pelas lágrimas. Os meninos se entreolharam, buscando apoio um no outro, antes de caminharem em direção ao homem e à mulher.

Assim que perceberam a aproximação, eles ergueram os olhos, reconhecendo os dois, e ficando de pé, prontamente. Frank aproximou-se primeiro, dizendo.

\- Brian, _eu sinto tanto_ – ele disse, sincero, recebendo um abraço espontâneo do homem, que imediatamente começou a chorar silenciosamente – eu sinto muito mesmo. Nem posso expressar o quanto estou triste.

Eles quebraram o abraço, antes do homem responder:

\- Tudo bem, Frank, ele estava sofrendo – ele disse, a voz embargando um pouco – eu estou feliz que pelo menos agora ele... _descansou_ – e mordeu o lábio inferior, meio que para segurar o choro ao dizer isso.

\- Sim, ele provavelmente está num lugar melhor agora – concordou Gerard, que tinha uma única lágrima rolando em seu rosto, ao pensar no amigo que partira. Depois baixou o tom de voz, e encarou Brian profundamente – _sinto muito._

Depois de se abraçarem, o homem enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto, tentando sorrir meio forçado ao dizer:

\- Meninos, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Se não fosse por vocês, eu nem teria tido a chance de conviver com ele nesses últimos meses. _Muito obrigado._

\- Pare com isso, Brian – disse Frank, sorrindo piedoso – você e Stefan mereciam isso. Nós não fizemos mais do que a nossa obrigação.

Depois disso eles foram interrompidos por um casal, provavelmente familiar de algum dos pacientes que freqüentava a casa e conhecia Stefan, chegou para dar as condolências à Brian, obrigando os meninos a se afastarem.

Não havia muita gente ali. Em geral, só os voluntários da _St. Martin_ , os moradores, e alguns de seus familiares, além de Brian. Gerard foi em direção à mesa onde estavam os aperitivos a fim de pegar um copo de refrigerante, pensando em como, apesar de toda a tristeza, era realmente a hora de Stefan partir. O homem passara os últimos meses sofrendo um mau bocado, apesar de Brian ter dado todo o apoio, pagando os melhores hospitais e médicos, e até se mudara para a cidade, onde alugou um apartamento, apenas para ficar perto do namorado.

 _Fora melhor assim_ , Gerard tentava se convencer para aliviar um pouco a dor que tomava conta de si desde que, naquela manhã, ele recebera a ligação da Sra. Lee informando o acontecido.

_\- Ele morreu dormindo - ela dissera - essa madrugada. Brian me ligou avisando, mas eu não quis acordá-los. Deixei para ligar só agora pela manhã._

Enquanto tomava o primeiro gole do seu refrigerante, sentiu Frank abraçá-lo e encostar o rosto em seu peito. Ele abraçou de volta, acariciando as costas do menor,  que ergueu os olhos, dizendo.

\- _Tudo bem?_

Gerard assentiu, sorrindo para confirmar. Frank, que também tinha os olhos vermelhos pelo choro, esticou a mão para limpar uma lágrima do rosto do maior, antes de continuar.

\- Venha, vamos dar uma volta, preciso contar-lhe uma coisa – e depois, ao ver a cara do maior, acrescentou – não se preocupe, são noticias boas.

O mais velho assentiu, querendo mesmo sair dali, pois o clima pesado do local parecia intensificar seu sofrimento. Deixando o refrigerante em cima da mesa, deu à mão ao menor e seguiu-o para fora da casa. Atravessaram o jardim, seguindo para a rua calma, caminhando lentamente entre as árvores, sem dizer muita coisa.

\- E então? – perguntou Gerard, parando, ainda segurando a mão de Frank, quando eles chegaram à esquina.

O menino sorriu, mexendo no bolso apertado de sua calça, e tirando um papel, que segurou com força enquanto falava, impedindo que Gerard visse o que era.

\- Eu queria ter te contado antes, mas aí tudo isso aconteceu, e eu acabei esquecendo – ele disse, sorrindo para o maior – bem, agora que eu me formei, não preciso mais ficar em casa, não é? É como eu havia programando, já posso sair – Gerard lhe sorriu de volta, parecendo curioso com o rumo que a conversa tomava – e então eu estava olhando os classificados do jornal, e achei isso.

Entregou a Gerard um recorte, com um dos anúncios circulados a canetinha. Era de um apartamento em Nova York, com um preço muito bom. O mais velho sentiu algo afundar em seu estômago ao ler _Nova York_. Quer dizer que Frank queria se mudar? Desde quando isso eram boas notícias? Ficando sério de repente, ele ergueu os olhos para o pequeno, e em uma voz cheia de amargura, disse:

\- Precisa que eu vá dirigindo com você para ver o apartamento, é isso?

Frank sorriu, erguendo a mão para afastar uma mexa dos cabelos negros de Gerard que o vento havia levado para frente de seus olhos.

\- Isso também – disse, acariciando a face do mais velho – mais na verdade, eu estava procurando um colega de quarto – e ergueu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo um pouco e mordendo o lábio inferior, com medo da resposta do mais velho.

Gerard sorriu amplamente antes de puxar Frank pela cintura para um beijo, dando-lhe a sua resposta.


End file.
